re-publish Me And You Family (?)
by qierra.sabian092
Summary: [RE-PUBLISH] keluarga bahagia adalah impian setiap orang, tapi bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba punya keluarga di luar dugaan, apalagi kalau kau harus tinggal dengan orang yang kau benci, di tambah dengan teror mimpi di setiap malam,. itulah yang di alami gadis berambut pirang bernama kurapika, apalagi yang akan terjadi dengannya? check this one out... happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**Author Corner:**

**hy minna! genki? account ini menggantikan account Qiesa yang sebelumnya (scarlet-onyx-092) yang entah kenapa ga bisa di buka... jadi qiesa putusin buat bkin bkin bru n re-publish FF KuroPik yang ini... mulai sekarang qiesa akan pke account yang ini... salam kenal!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

**A/N:**

**chapter ini langsung author publish, lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... review please #puppy eyes**

**PROLOG**

**KURAPIKA POV**

_"hn..." aku melenguh pelan di antara kesadaran ku yang belum sepenuhnya kembali dengan sempurna. Ku raba-raba sprei di sekitar ku, begitu lembut. Hidung ku mencium aroma wangi yang terasa asing di sekitar ku._

'_hmm... aroma parfum siapa ini? Atau ini aroma pengharum ruangan baru ku?' pikir ku, masih dengan mata terpejam. Sinar mentari yang begitu terang menusuk mata ku dan memaksa ku untuk bangun. Aku membuka mata ku lalu menggeliat dengan malas di kasur._

_ 'eh? Sejak kapan kasur ku jadi sebesar ini?' pikirku lagi. Aku segera bangun dan mengarahkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Ruangan kamar yang lumayan besar terpapar di hadapan ku. Nuansa hitam putih menghiasi kamar ini, terkesan misterius namun sejuk._

_ 'aku di mana?' aku semakin bingung dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur berukuran king size ini. Lalu pintu di ujung kamar terbuka lebar._

_ "wah!... baru saja aku mau membangunkan mama, ternyata mama sudah bangun duluan... ayo cepat cuci muka... aku dan papa sudah menyiapkan sarapan kita... adik juga sudah tak sabar menunggu di ruang makan" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 4-5 tahun kepada ku. Mata yang berwarna sebiru samudra dengan bentuk tegas dan tajam itu melihat ke arah ku dengan berbinar. Senyum manis terkembang di wajah munginyal yang tampan._

_ 'mama? Siapa yang anak ini maksud dengan mama?' gumam ku, bingung._

_ "mama kenapa diam saja? Ayo cepat... aku sudah lapar..." anak laki-laki itu mendekat ke arah ku, tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan ku, lalu di tariknya pelan tangan ku._

_ 'aku? Mama? Apa anak ini salah?' aku semakin bingung, tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah kecilnya._

_ "hei... ayo cepat keluar dan sarapan sebelum sarapannya dingin... ini juga sudah siang, kalau tidak cepat, papa bisa terlambat" ujar seseorang dari luar kamar. Suara baritone-nya terdengar menggema di sela-sela ruangan._

_DEG!_

_ 'suara itu...' entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung ku berdegup dengan kencang tak menentu, dada ku terasa sesak mendengar suara itu. Ku pegang erat dada ku._

_ "baik papa!" jawab anak di samping ku dengan ceria. Senyum riang itu masih terukir di wajahnya._

_ Jantungku semakin berdegup makin kencang dan semakin sulit bagi ku untuk bernafas di setiap langkah ku._

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

"ah!... hh... hh..." aku mebuka mata ku. keringat mengalir dengan deras di kening ku. ku genggam dengan erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh ku. Nafas ku memburu dengan cepat.

'mimpi... itu hanya mimpi... syukurlah itu Cuma mimpi...' pikirku seraya mengusap keringat di kening ku.

'suara itu... aku sepertinya mengenal suara itu... tapi di mana?' aku berpikir mencoba mengingat-ngingat di mana aku mendengar suara bariton yang terkesan dalam itu. tapi belum sempat aku mengingat tentang suara itu, aku telah kembali terbuai oleh kesunyian malam yang sangat menenangkan dan nyaman. Membawa ku kembali ke dalam alam mimpi.

**Contenyuuuu~~~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Awal Baru

**Author Corner: Account ini menggantikan account lama qiesa (scarletonyx-092) dan re-publish fic ini**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

**A/N:**

**chapter ini langsung author publish, lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... review please #puppy eyes**

CHAPTER 1

_**Kurapika POV**_

Ku matikan keran air hangat dari Shower milik ku, lalu ku buka perlahan pintu kaca yang sedari tadi menutupi ku, ku keluarkan tangan ku perlahan, meraba-raba sekitar dinding untuk meraih sebuah besi kecil yang tertempel di dekat pintu kaca tadi dan ku ambil handuk putih yang sudah bertengger manis di sana sedari tadi. Ku lilitkan handuk putih itu di sekitar tubuh ku. Aku berjalan mendekati wastafel yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi ku. Ku berdiri di hadapan wastafel itu, mata ku tertuju lurus ke arah kaca yang ada di hadapan ku, tergambar jelas refleksi diri ku di sana. Bola mata yang senada dengan birunya langit bertengger dengan manis bagaikan manik-manik di dalam rongga mata yang berbentuk hampir sama dengan mata kucing ini. Rambut pirang yang selalu ku potong pendek dan tak pernah ku biarkan lebih panjang dari pundak ku itu masih basah dan sesekali meneteskan air dari setiap helainya. Sebuah anting bermatakan batu rubi kecil di ujungnya terlihat menjuntai di sela-sela rambut pirang ku. tatapan ku terkuci pada anting yang hanya tinggal satu itu dan tak pernah ku lepas dari kuping kiri ku. ku sentuh perlahan anting itu.

Seakan terhipnotis dengan warna merahnya yang bagaikan darah, aku kembali teringat dengan masa lalu ku. Masa lalu yang sejak lama ingin ku lepaskan, masa lalu yang membuat ku selalu bermimpi buruk, tapi sialnya semakin aku berusaha untuk melupakannya semakin aku mengingatnya dengan baik. Apalagi sekarang ada 'orang itu' di sekitar ku. ya... Kehadiran orang itu lah yang membawa ku kembali ke masa lalu yang sempat berhasil ku lupakan.

Kriiiingggg... kriiiiingggg...

Suara keras dari handphone ku membuat ku terkesiap dari lamunan ku. Aku menengok ke kanan-kiri mencari sumber suara itu berasal.

'dari kamar ku' gumam ku dalam hati saat mengingat handphne ku itu tadi ku tinggalkan di kamar. Aku mengambil sebuah kimono handuk berwarna kuning dan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna senada lalu memakainya, handuk kecil itu hanya ku kalungkan di pundak ku. Aku berjalan ke arah tempat tidur ku, tempat di mana handphone ku berada. Aku duduk di ujung tempat tidur, mengambil handphone ku dan melihat layarnya.

'hei... kurapika... lama sekali kau angkat telepon mu? Aku sudah pegal menunggu mu mengangkat telepon' suara dari sebrang telepon sana. Suara anak laki-laki yang sangat ku kenal.

'maaf, killua... aku tadi sedang di kamar mandi...'

'dasar... kau harus mentraktir ku choco robo sebagai permintaan maaf' ujarnya dengan nada egoisnya.

'baiklah...' ucap ku santai, seraya mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk kecil.

'asiik... aku mau banyak sekali choco robo nanti!' kali ini nadanya lebih bersemangat lagi.

'hai...hai... ah ya... ada urusan apa kau menelepon ku?' aku baru teringat hal yang sedari awal ingi ku tanyakan itu.

'ah ya... aku hampir saja lupa... apa kau sudah dapat kabar dari si kakek itu?'

_'kakek?'_ pikir ku, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang mendapat panggilan seperti itu dari killua, tak lama berpikir aku pun mendapatkan jawabannya.

'maksud mu Netero-sama?... kalau kabar yang kau maksud adalah perubahan jadwal dan tempat perjanjian pertemuan kita hari ini, aku sudah mendapatkan pesannya malam tadi...' aku berjalan ke arah lemari dan memilih-milih baju ku. Handphone ku masih tertempel di daun telinga ku.

'baguslah... kau sudah siap-siap?'

'aku sedang siap-siap sekarang...' aku mengambil baju ku dan menaruhnya di bangku.

'kalau begitu kita janjian saja, aku, Gon dan Leorio akan menunggu mu di tempat biasa...'

'baiklah... sekitar 15 menit lagi aku akan berangkat dari tempat ku...'

'ok... kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti ya '

'sampai jumpa ' ucap ku seraya menutup telepon.

Aku segera memakai baju yang telah ku siapkan tadi. Sebuah blazer hitam dan baju panjang turtle neck berwarna indigo menutupi tubuh atas ku, di tambah dengan celana panjang berwarna senada dengan blazer ku. Rambut pirang ku yang masih setengah kering ku sisir rapi. Ku ambil tas selempang berwarna putih yang telah ku persiapkan sedari malam tadi, warna yang cukup kontras dengan pakaian ku yang berwarna gelap. Setelah selesai memakai sepatu kets ku, aku segera keluar dari kamar apartement ku dan berjalan ke arah lift yang berada di ujung lorong. Aku menekan tombol di salah satu bagian dindingnya. Tak lama menunggu, pintu lift di hadapan ku telah terbuka dan aku melangkah masuk.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

_**NORMAL POV**_

Di sebuah halte bus terdapat 3 orang pemuda. Angin semilir meniupkan rambut mereka. Beberapa kali melihat ke kanan-kiri, tampak seperti menunggu seseorang.

"ke mana si kurapika itu?... tak biasanya dia terlambat seperti ini..." ucap salah seorang dari 3 pemuda itu. Dia memiliki perawakan paling tinggi di antara mereka, kacamata bulat kecil bertengger di depan mata coklatnya dan terlihat paling 'tua' di antara mereka. sudah beberpa kali ia melirik ke jamnya, menunggu dengan tak sabar.

"bersabarlah leorio... mungkin kurapika sedang di jalan menuju ke sini..." ucap salah seorang lain di sebelah kiri pria yang di panggil Leorio itu. Dia lebih muda dari leorio dan memiliki perawakan paling pendek di antara mereka. Mata coklat polosnya memandang lurus ke pria yang berada di sampingnya yang tidak sabaran itu, lalu pandangannya di alihkan kembali menuju jalan.

"gon benar ossan... kau harusnya lebih bersabar... kau juga tadi bangun terlambat..." ucap orang lain di sana. Orang itu sebaya dengan anak yang di panggil Gon tadi. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver tampak mencolok di antara mereka, rambut yang tampak halus walau tertata sedikit berantakan itu terbuai dengan manis oleh hembusan lembut angin. Di mengeluarkan lolipop yang sedari tadi terkulum di bibir mungilnya.

"diam kau!... kau yang harusnya di panggil tua, rambut putih!" leorio tampak kesal, persimpangan muncul di keningnya.

"ini bukan putih! Ini silver, ossan!" sang rambut silver itu tampak membenarkan kata-kata leorio.

"mou... mou... sudahlah kalian berdua" gon melerai mereka - sweatdrop.

"ah! Itu kurapika... kurapika!" sapa gon dengan nada ramah khasnya. Di lambai-lambaikannya tangannya dengan ceria ke arah seseorang yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Orang itu melambaikan tangannya balik dengan santai dan berjalan semakin dekat.

"kau datang juga, kurapika..." ucap leorio melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya itu.

"maaf datang terlambat... tadi ada seorang anak yang tersesat dan aku harus mengantarnya menemukan orang tuanya..." balas gadis pirang itu dengan santai. Senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya.

"kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat... bus kita pun telah datang..." ucapnya lagi seraya melihat bus yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Ke empat orang sahabat itu kini tengah duduk di dalam sebuah cafe yang berada di tengah kota Yorkshin. Mereka duduk di sebuah meja panjang di pojok cafe, meja itu langsung menghadap keluar, dapat mereka lihat keramaian kota yang terjadi di luar, tapi meski mereka bisa melihat lalu lalang orang-orang yang ada di luar, tapi orang-orang tak bisa melihat mereka karena kaca bohong ini.

"kenapa kakek netero menyuruh kita bertemu di sini ya? Bukankah akan lebih aman kalau kita bertemu di kantor Hunter..." ucap Gon sambil melahap sepotong roti yang ada di tangan kanannya. Mata coklat polosnya bergantian melihat ke arah teman-teman yang ada di sekitarnya, menunggu jawaban dari salah satu mereka.

"entahlah gon... kakek itu kan memang selalu aneh..." ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut silver yang duduk di sebelahnya. Nada bicaranya begitu santai. Di ujung bibirnya masih tersisa bekas krim coklat dari kue yang tadi baru selesai di makannya.

"netero-sama pasti punya alasan lain mengapa kita di kumpulkan di tempat ini... bagaimana juga dia ketua kita jadi dia pasti punya pertimbangannya sendiri..." kali ini suara itu datang dari satu-satunya gadis manis yang berada di antara mereka. Mata birunya masih dengan tenang memperhatikan sebuah buku yang tak sedikit pun tersingkir dari wajah manisnya itu.

BRAK!

Gerakan leorio yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya mampu mengusik perhatian para teman-temannya. Matanya tertuju ke arah pintu yang tepat ada di seberangnya.

"ada apa leorio? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berdiri?" kurapika menurunkan buku tebal dari hadapannya dan melihat ke arah leorio yang duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, karena merasa tak dapat jawaban dari temannya itu, akhirnya dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang di tatap oleh leorio.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba kurapika pun berdiri, melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu. darahnya seakan mendidih melihat sosok orang itu. mata birunya yang semula memancarkan sorot ketenangan, berubah seketika menjadi merah -semerah darah dan memancarkan kebencian yang sangat dalam. Melihat sorot mata kurapika itu, tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, ke dua orang yang duduk di hadapan mereka sudah bisa menebak siapa yang sekarang hadir di antara mereka. mereka duduk di atas lututnya dan melihat sosok itu dari balik punggung kursi. Sosok para anggota Ryodan.

"untuk apa kalian kemari, laba-laba?" tanya kurapika, nada suaranya tak mampu menyembunyikan kebencian yang di milikinya.

"hai... kurapika-chan... senang bisa melihat kalian di sini" sapa salah seorang di antara mereka. orang yang terlihat masih berumur belasan itu. rambut coklatnya tampak manis di wajah ramahnya. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk menekan-nekan keypad handphone.

"ku tanya... untuk apa kalian kemari, Brengsek!" nada suara gadis pirang itu meninggi. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi, seakan tak menggubris sapaan yang tadi di arahkan padanya.

"kami kemari karena di panggil Netero..." kali ini suara bariton itu meluncur dengan mulus dari pria bermata onyx yang berdiri dengan santai di tengah-tengah kelompoknya. Pria bermata onyx itu memiliki rambut yang sama hitamnya dengan langit malam, dengan tatoo aneh berbentuk seperti salib di dahinya, terlihat sangat mencolok di kulit wajahnya yang putih pucat. Dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku mantel hitam panjangnya dan berjalan mendekati meja kurapika lalu duduk di sebrang gadis itu, tepat di sebelah gon.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk duduk brengsek! Pergi dari tempat ini!" kurapika terlihat semakin emosi. Tangannya di hentakan dengan keras ke arah meja yang ada di hadapannya. Tatapan kebenciannya tak pernah menjauh dari laki-laki bermata onyx itu. namun sang pemilik mata onyx itu hanya melihat gadis itu santai.

"aku kemari karena menuruti perintah netero, bukan menuruti mu... jadi aku tak akan menuruti mu... phinks, paku, shalnark, nobu... ayo duduk..." ucapnya kemudian dengan santai, tak meghiraukan kemarahan kurapika. Ia melihat ke arah empat orang yang tadi bersamanya, memerintahkan mereka dengan tenang.

"baik, danchou" jawab mereka, dengan suara pria berambut coklat yang terdengar paling ceria. Lalu mereka duduk di dekat pria yang mereka panggil danchou itu.

BRAK!

"hei... kurapika! Tenang... jangan terbawa emosi... ini tempat umum" suara leorio terdengar, kali ini lebih keras, pria tinggi itu menahan gadis pirang yang ada di sebelahnya agar gadis itu tak melakukan hal bodoh, terutama di keramaian begini.

"lepas! Aku akan membunuhnya! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya!" bentak gadis itu penuh emosi. Dia meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri dari pria tinggi itu. kakinya di tendang-tendang ke udara berupaya untuk bisa naik meja dan segera menghajar pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"aku tak akan membiarkan itu!" kali ini gon yang angkat bicara. Anak berambuk jabrik itu merentangkan tangan di hadapan pria yang ada di sampingnya, berusaha untuk melindunginya dari amukan kurapika.

"gon! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bilang kau teman ku, tapi kenapa kau malah melindungi pria itu!" gadis itu semakin terhanyut dengan emosinya, melihat ke arah gon dengan amarah.

"justru karena aku teman kurapika aku melakukan ini! Aku tak ingin kurapika membunuh dengan mudahnya... aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kalau kau membunuhnya sekarang kau sama saja dengan mereka" tegas anak itu. matanya menatap serius ke arah mata kurapika. Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun di sana.

"gon benar... kau tak boleh membunuhnya sekarang, kurapika... kau tidak dengar tadi dia bilang, dia kemari karena di minta oleh kakek itu? berarti sekarang suka atau tidak dia ada di pihak yang sama dengan kita... dan membunuh salah seorang sekutu kita akan membuat kita di keluarkan dari organisasi Hunter... dan itu juga artinya akan menghancurkan impian mu... jangan hancurkan mimpi mu sendiri karena emosi, kurapika..." pria berambut silver itu melihat ke arah kurapika dengan tatapan tenangnya. Dia menyeruput milkshakenya dengan tenang di akhir perkataannya.

"gon dan killua benar, kurapika... aku juga emosi melihat mereka... tapi kami mohon lebih tenanglah... kita tunggu ketua netero di sini dengan tenang dan menunggu penjelasannya.. seperti kata mu, netero pasti memiliki alasan sendiri melakukan ini..." leorio menenangkan gadis itu. dia mendudukannya kembali di kursinya. Gadis itu hanya menurut dalam diam. Tapi mata merahnya masih membara menatap pria di sebarangnya.

"... mata yang indah... jauh lebih indah bila di lihat saat mata itu masih berada di rongga mata pemiliknya..." ucap pria yang ada di sebrang kurapika itu dengan tenang. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya dan mata onyxnya menatap mata scarlet itu dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam. Tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan dengan mudah.

Kurapika menggigit bawah bibirnya sangat kuat hingga darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya, tangannya terkepal sangat kencang. Sangat sulit baginya untuk menahan emosi, tapi dia harus mendengarkan perkataan teman-temannya, dia tak mau menghancurkan masa depannya karena orang itu, orang yang sama dengan orang yang pernah menghancurkan hidupnya satu kali, dan dia tak akan membiarkan orang itu menghancurkannya lagi.

"kalian sudah datang? Baguslah... kalau begitu pertemuan ini bisa langsung di mulai..." ucap seseorang dari belakang mereka, suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara itu.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah larut. Sinar bulan menyeruak masuk dari jendela kamar sebuah apartemen yang masih di biarkan terbuka, angin semilir bertiup memasuki kamar kecil nan rapi itu. jam sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam. Namun pemilik kamar ini masih terlihat sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-buku yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Rambut pirangnya yang pendek bergerak pelan seirama dengan hembusan angin malam. Mata birunya masih sibuk dengan setiap kata-kata yang tertulis di halaman buku di tangannya. Tapi walau buku itu sudah berjam-jam ada di hadapannya, namun tak ada satu pun kata yang bisa tercerna di otak pintarnya, pikirannya melayang ke keajadian hari ini.

_Flashback_

"apa?! Bekerja sama dengan para brengsek ini?!" suara gadis itu kembali meninggi mendengar perkataan pria tua yang kini telah duduk manis tepat di hadapan pria bermata onyx itu. mata scarletnya tampak semakin mengkilat menyiratkan kemarahan yang semakin dalam. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah pria bermata onyx itu dengan kesal.

"tepat sekali, kurapika-san... kalian berempat harus bekerja sama dengan mereka dalam misi kali ini... terutama dengan kuroro-san..." ucap pria tua itu dengan santai seraya melihat ke mata scarlet itu. dia menurunkan tangan kurapika yang masih tertuju pada pria itu.

"aku menolak, netero-sama!" ucap gadis itu lantang.

"sayang sekali kurapika-san... kau sedang dalam posisi tidak bisa menolak perintah ini... misi kali ini membutuhkan kalian, kami butuh kepintaran, insting dan intuisi tajam kelompok kalian... selain itu kami pun perlu koneksi yang di miliki oleh kelompok ryodan agar misi kali ini berjalan dengan sukses tanpa ada kerugian yang lebih besar... jadi aku harap kau bisa mengenyampikan ego mu dan bersedia bekerja sama dengan mereka..." jelas pria tua yang di panggil netero itu santai, seraya menyeruput teh hitam di tangannya.

"aku tetap menolak!"

"jangan terlalu keras kepala, kurapika-san... kalau kau masih keras kepala seperti ini maka akan banyak nyawa yang tak bersalah terbuang sia-sia... kembali lah ke diri mu dan bersikap lah tenang..." ucap netero kembali. Suaranya kali ini lebih dalam, dia melihat gadis pirang itu dengan ujung matanya yang mulai keriput, ada tekanan lain dari auranya ini.

"... eh?... huh..." kurapika tersentak melihat tatapan itu, dia hanya tertunduk diam dan kembali duduk.

"aku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan dari mu, kurapika-san... maka misi ini resmi kalian terima... kuroro-san... silakan memilih kawan satu tim mu untuk misi ini... jangan terlalu banyak cukup 4-5 orang... dan pastikan orang-orang yang kau tunjuk itu dapat bekerja sama dengan baik dengan kurapika cs" perintah netero lagi, kali ini nada bicaranya lebih santai..."

"baik... sebelum memilih tim ku, aku harus tahu misi apa kali ini?" kuroro angkat bicara dengan suara baritonnya.

"untuk itu akan ku jelaskan besok pagi di kantor Hunter... aku harap kau bisa datang pagi-pagi, kuroro-san..."

"tentu..."

"bagus kalau begitu... untuk kalian, aku berikan kalian hari bebas hari ini... karena sepertinya ada anggota kalian yang perlu waktu lebih lama untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya..." netero bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat ke arah kurapika cs.

"hai!" jawab mereka dan memberi hormat ke arah sosok yang telah menjauh itu.

_End flashback_

'bekerja sama dengan mereka? huh!... jangan bercanda... aku tak akan sudi melakukannya!' gurutu ku dalam hati penuh emosi. Ku lemparkan buku yang ada di tanganku ke arah kasur ssebelum akhirnya benda itu terpantul dan jatuh ke lantai dengan keras. Aku segera bangkit dari bangku ku dan melemparkan tubuhku ke atas kasur itu. tak lama aku telah terbuai lembut sang malam.

**contenyu~~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Parent

**Author Corner: account ini menggantikan account lama (scarletonyx-092)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

**A/N:**

**chapter ini langsung author publish, lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... review please #puppy eyes**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 - Parent

Suasana ramai telah terjadi di dalam kantor Hunter, walaupun jam masih menunjukan pukul 06:30 ini memang waktu yang masih terlalu awal untuk sebuah kantor mulai beroprasi, tapi orang-orang di kantor ini telah sibuk berlalu lalang di dalam kantor. Ada yang tengah sibuk membawa tumpukan berkas di tangannya sambil berlari kecil ke arah lift, ada juga yang sibuk menjawab telepon yang silih berganti berganti bagai musik yang tak berakhir, ada bagian lain lagi yang telah tenggelam di balik komputer di mejanya. Ini lah suasana pagi di kantor Hunter, kantor yang bagai tak memiliki waktu santai, mereka bekerja 24/7 setiap saatnya. Kantor ini memang bukan kantor biasa, di kantor inilah semua kasus kejahatan yang terjadi di kota metropolitan Yorkshin di tangani dengan baik. Para pegawai di kantor ini tak memiliki batasan usia, siapa pun yang memiliki kemampuan bisa bekerja di sini, tak heran bila anak-anak seperti killua dan gon bisa bekerja di sini.

Di suatu tempat di lobby kantor ada kelompok kecil orang-orang yang duduk paling santai di antara ombak kesibukan di kantor itu.

"hhuuaaahhhh!... aku masih mengantuk!" erang salah seorang anak seraya meregangkan tangannya ke udara.

"ini salah mu, killua... tadi malam aku dan bibi mito sudah meminta kau tidur cepat dan segera tidur agar pagi ini kau tak mengantuk, tapi kau malah bermain laptop" tegur salah seorang anak lain yang duduk di sampingnya.

"kau makin bawel gon..." jawab anak itu, santai.

"kurapika..." ucap orang lain lagi, tak menghiraukan perkataan dua orang anak-anak itu. dia jauh lebih cemas dengan gadis yang duduk di hadapannya ini. Tatapannya menyiratkan kecemasan.

"hm?" gadis itu menanggapi dengan santai, buku masih berada lekat di hadapannya.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kita bisa menolak misi ini kalau kau keberatan" ucapan leorio kali ini sukses mengalihkan perhatian dua temannya yang lain, mereka berhenti dari percakapannya, saling menatap, lalu menatap leorio dan kurapika bergantian. Tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu, matanya masih tertuju ke bukunya.

"kurapika?" kali ini gon yang angkat bicara.

"... aku tak apa-apa... seperti yang di katakan netero-sama kemarin, aku tak dalam posisi untuk menolak misi ini, mereka membutuhkan kita..." ucapnya kemudian, di turunkannya buku itu dari hadapannya lalu di tutupnya matanya perlahan.

"tapi kita bisa menolaknya kalau kau keberatan" leorio mengulang kata-katanya.

"aku tak apa-apa leorio... lagipula aku tak mau karena ke egoisan dan keras kepala ku banyak nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia" ujar gadis itu mantap.

"baiklah kalau itu keputusan mu..." ia akhirnya mengalah. Gon dan killua tersenyum mendengar perkataan kurapika. _'sepertinya kurapika sudah benar-benar tenang'_ pikir mereka.

Terdengar derap langkah pelan dari arah belakang kurapika, langkah pelan itu melangkah mendekati mereka sampai akhirnya langkah itu terhenti di sebelah bangku kurapika. Gon, killua dan leorio menahan nafas sesaat melihat sosok tinggi dan tegap yang berdiri di sebelah bangku kurapika. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada tanda tatoo aneh di dahi dan tatapan dari pemilik mata gelap itu. setelah beberapa saat menahan nafas, mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kurapika. Cemas. Gadis itu tampak tenang, walaupun tangannya terlihat sedikit bergetar, tapi emosinya tak meledak-ledak seperti kemarin. Di angkatnya kembali bukunya sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"maaf... ada pesan dari ketua Netero untuk kalian" teguran lembut dari seorang gadis itu mampu sedikit menghancurkan suasana cekam yang sempat tercipta tadi.

"pesan apa?" ucap kuroro dan kurapika yang tak di duga bersamaan. Kurapika tampak sedikit terkejut dan membuang muka, tapi kuroro santai saja sambil melihat ke arah gadis pembawa pesan itu.

"eh? Ano... mereka meminta kalian datang ke tempat ini untuk melakukan pertemuan di sana" ucap gadis itu seraya memberikan secaraik memo berwarna hijau ke arah mereka yang langsung di sambut oleh killua.

"eh?! Ganti tempat janjian lagi?! Apa sih maunya kakek tua itu?!" keluh killua saat selesai membaca isi memo itu.

"lagi?!" kali ini keluhan leorio terdengar tak kalah kesal.

"kali ini di mana?" kurapika melihat mereka.

"taman kota yorkshin" jawab gon sambil membaca isi memo dari balik punggung killua.

"kenapa kakek tua itu senang sekali mengadakan pertemuan di temapt ramai seperti ini?"

"daripada terus mengeluh, lebih baik kita segera menuju tempat itu... leorio, kau yang bawa mobil ya..." perintah kurapika seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah.

"baiklah..." leorio mengikuti langkahnya dengan malas. Gon dan killua mengikuti langkah kedua temannya itu, lalu gon terhenti dan menengok ke belakang.

"kuroro-san... apa kau mau bareng dengan kami? Ku rasa mobil leorio masih cukup untuk satu orang lagi" ajak gon ramah. Senyumnya terkembang dengan manis.

_'baka! Apa dia mau memulai pertempuran antara kuroro x kurapika dengan ajakannya itu?!'_ pikir killua dan leorio. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi mereka menanti jawaban dari pria berjubah hitam itu. mereka sama menyilangkan kedua jarinya berharap pria itu menolak.

"... tidak... terima kasih... aku membawa mobil ku sendiri" tolak pria itu sopan, senyum tipis terukir di wajah pucatnya.

_'huft... syukurlah...'_ killua dan leorio menarik nafas lega mendengar tolakan itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu... sampai ketemu di taman" kata-kata gon riang, seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah kuroro lalu mengejar teman-temannya yang lain.

PLETAK!

Gon di hadiahi jitakan keras di kepalanya oleh killua. Gon hanya bisa bingung dan protes kepada killua dan meminta penjelasan atas jitakan itu, tapi tak di beri tanggapan oleh killua, dia masih berjalan. Kuroro melihat ke arah mereka, di tatapnya lekat-lekat empat orang itu. _'menarik...' _pikirnya seraya berjalan di belakang mereka menuju parkiran.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

_Sinar putih tiba-tiba menusuk mataku yang tengah tertutup, kubuka perlahan kedua kelopak mataku, namun karena sinar yang datang terlalu terang, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan sinarnya. Indra penciuman ku menerima sebuah aroma yang pernah ku cium sebelumnya, entah di mana. Setelah beberapa detik, mata ku akhirnya dapat beradaptasi dengan cahaya di sekitar._

_ "mama... ayo cepat... nanti papa marah lagi kalau kita terlambat ke meja makan untuk sarapan..." aku mendengar suara itu, suara yang pernah ku dengar sebelumnya, suara riang dari anak kecil. Aku segera menengok, mencari sumber suara itu._

_ "hai... hai... papamu memang bawel... ayo kita keluar" suara lain itu terdengar, aku terkejut mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat mirip dengan suara ku. aku segera berbalik, dan betapa terkejutnya diri ku melihat sosok yang ada di belakang ku._

_ 'apa-apaan ini? Ini gila!' pekik ku dalam hati melihat ke anehan yang terjadi di depan mata ku._

_ 'gadis itu... kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan ku? siapa dia? Dimana aku? Ini tak mungkin terjadi kan?' aku menyentuh wajah ku, tak percaya, mata ku masih terbelalak karena tak percaya. Aku memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat. _

_ 'Rambut pirangnya, mata birunya, kulitnya, anting merah yang terlihat dari telinga kirinya, bahkan senyumnya... dia benar-benar mirip dengan ku! yah... walaupun aku tak ingat punya senyum selembut itu, tapi di lihat dari sisi mana pun gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengan ku' aku benar-benar tak percaya._

_ "... kurapika... sampai kapan kau mau terus di dalam? Ayo cepat ajak anak mu sarapan!" suara lain terdengar dari luar kamar. Suara bariton yang terkesan dalam itu lagi. Aku memegang dagu ku, aku yakin pernah mendengar suara itu entah di mana._

_ "hai... hai... ini juga kan anakmu,..." senyum terkembang di wajah 'kurapika' lain itu, dia menggandeng anak laki-laki tadi ke arah luar kamar._

_ 'hei... sial! Kenapa aku tak bisa mendengar nama laki-laki itu... siapa laki-laki yang di panggil 'papa' itu? ah! Sial!' aku menggerutu kesal. Aku berusaha mengikuti 'kurapika' lain itu. tiba-tiba._

_ "... pika!.. hei!... kurapika! Bodoh!" aku mendengar suara lain. Suara yang ku kenal. Itu suara killua dan gon memanggil nama ku"_

"hm..." aku menggeliat pelan dalam tidur ku. ku buka lagi perlahan mata ku.

_'eh?... tadi itu mimpi? Mimpi yang aneh...' _ pikir ku, aku melihat sekitar. Aku masih berada di dalam mobil sedan putih. Di samping ku ada teman-teman baik ku. aku mengucek-ngucek kedua mata ku.

"kau tidur benar-benar pulas... ayo turun... kita sudah sampai..." ajak leorio seraya membuka pintu mobil.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

Suasana mencekam hadir di antara sekitar kumpulan kecil orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul di taman kota Yorkshin. Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat mengepal kan tangannya dengan sangat kencang, giginya bergemerutuk pelan menahan emosi, mata merahnya menatap penuh emosi kepada pria bermantel hitam panjang di hadapannya. Tangan seorang pria tinggi telah melingkar di pinggang gadis pirang itu menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap-luap. Kedua teman mereka pun ikut menahan gadis itu. pria bermantel hitam itu melihat gadis pirang itu dengan santai.

"brengsek kau, kuroro! Mati kau!" maki gadis itu.

"kurapika... tenanglah... kami mohon... tahan emosi mu sedikit..."

"ya kurapika! Tenanglah..."

"... kau gadis yang penuh emosi, kurapika-chan" ucap kuroro, masih dengan nada tenang.

"jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

"kenapa? Sebentar lagi kita akan jadi teman satu tim... kita akan menjadi 'keluarga'... jadi wajar kan kalau aku memanggil mu dengan nama itu?" ucapnya santai.

"aku tak sudi menjadi 'keluarga' dengan pria brengsek seperti mu!" gadis itu meronta makin keras.

"bukan kah tadi kau yang menerima misi ini dari netero? Kau siap menerima semua konsekuensinya" mata pria itu menatap gadis pirang itu santai.

**Flashback**

"karena semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai pertemuan misi kali ini..." pria tua melihat kumpulan 5 orang yang ada di hadapannya. Kelima orang itu melihat pria tua itu

"kalian harus menghadapi para pelaku human traficing kali ini... tapi mereka bukan musuh yang cukup mudah... nama kelompok mereka 'egmont'... kurasa kuroro-kun tau tentang mereka..." pria tua itu melihat perubahan reaksi yang di tunjukan oleh kuroro, walau hanya sekilas.

"... yah... kami pernah beberapa kali berhadapan langsung dengan mereka... bisa di bilang kelompok kami adalah 'kawan lama'..." jelas pria itu tenang.

"kalau begitu lebih baik... kau pasti tahu tentang mereka lebih baik..."

"nobu, paku dan machi yang lebih paham dengan mereka..."

"kalau begitu bisa kau minta mereka untuk ikut?"

"baiklah"

"ok... ah ya... kurapika cs kalian bisa bantu mereka dalam penyelidikan dan penyerangannya?"

"baik"

"ok... ah ya... satu hal lagi... kurapika-san dan kuroro-kun, ada satu misi lagi untuk kalian"

"eh? Apa?" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"aku minta kalian menjadi 'orang tua' untuk dua orang anak..."

"APA?!" kurapika teriak, kaget.

**End flashback**

"sampai mati pun aku tak mau menjadi bagian keluargamu!" teriak kurapika lagi.

"hati-hati dengan ucapanmu... sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang 'lucifer'"

"aku tak sudi!"

"sudahlah kurapika... ini kan hanya sementara..."

"kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi 'istri' orang itu, leorio!" ucapnya emosi.

"eh?" leorio kaget.

"maaf saja... aku bukan gay... sekalipun aku gay, aku masih memilih... aku tak sembarangan memilih, apalgi orangnya jelek seperti dia..."

"apa kau bilang?!" persimpangan muncul di dahi leorio, kesal.

"sudahlah leorio... jangan ikut emosi juga..." gon melerai mereka, anak itu berdiri di tengah mereka.

"aku paham kenapa kurapika benar-benar benci dengan pria menyebalkan ini" leorio terbawa emosi

"makanya kau harus tenang, ossan..." killua ikut melerai.

"diam kau rambut putih!" mendelik ke killua.

"ini bukan putih! Ini silver, pria tua!" killua terbawa emosi. Mereka kemudian saling bertengkar dan berteriak. Gon tertunduk diam, persimpangan banyak muncul di kepala jabriknya.

"DIIIIAAAAMMMMM!" akhirnya gon berteriak, tak kuasa menahan emosi.

"eh?" ketiga orang temannya itu terkejut dan melihat ke arah gon, mereka langsung terdiam.

"maaf gon... kami terbawa emosi..." ucap ketiga orang itu kemudian, tertunduk, merasa bersalah.

"kalian jangan seperti ini lagi ya... kurapika juga jangan terlalu cepat terbawa emosi... nanti kita tanya netero kenapa dia memilih kau dan kuroro sebagai 'orang tua'... dan kau, kuroro!.. jangan buat kami ikut emosi!" gon menatap kurapika dan emberikan penekanan ke kata-katanya pada kuroro.

"baik... maaf..." kurapika menunduk, senyum tipis terukir di wajah manisnya. Kuroro hanya menatap gon, dingin.

"ku maafkan!" gon tersenyum lebar. Senyum itu mampu membuat ketiga orang temannya ikut tersenyum. Tiba-tiba.

"mama... papa..." suara seorang anak laki-laki kecil menginterupsi mereka.

"eh? Nak... apa kau tersesat?" kurapika melihat anak itu. berjongkok di depan anak laki-laki itu. di perhatikannya baik-baik penampilan anak itu. dia hanya memakai jaket hijau yang tak terlalu tebal dan celana biru pendek, rambut hitamnya sangat berantakan dengan potongan yang terlihat sangat asal, ada sebuah tas yang mencurigakan di belakangnya.

"apa kau tersesat nak?" Merasa tak dapat jawaban dari anak di depannya itu, kurapika mengulang pertanyaannya. Mata saphire miliknya bertemu dengan mata biru anak itu, warna yang sangat indah, seindah samudra.

"... mama..." setelah terdiam beberapa lama, anak itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Tangan mungilnya mengarah ke kurapika dan memberikan sebuah pelukan kecil ke gadis pirang itu.

"eh?" gadis itu bingung, di lihatnya anak kecil itu.

"... mama... papa..." tanpa menghiraukan kebingungan kurapika, anak itu tetap memeluknya. Lalu anak itu mengalihkan pandangan ke seluruh orang di sekitarnya dan pandangannya berhenti pada kuroro dan memanggilnya 'papa'.

"apa?!" tiba-tiba kurapika merasa menjadi bodoh. Di lepaskan pelan pelukan anak itu.

"mama... papa..." anak itu menatap kurapika dengan mata birunya, lalu menunjuk kurapika dan kuroro secara bergantian.

"EEEEHHHH?!" keempat orang yang ada di situ tampak terkejut.

**contenyu~~~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Penjelasan X Anak X Bayi

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

**A/N:**

**chapter ini langsung author publish, lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... review please #puppy eyes**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Penjelasan X Anak X Bayi**

"nak... maaf... kau pasti salah paham... aku bukan ibu mu... kau pasti keliru..." ucap Kurapika melihat anak kecil itu.

"bukan?..." tatapannya berubah nanar, dia melihat ke arah Kurapika dan Kuroro bergantian.

**Bruk!**

Tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki itu pingsan.

"eh?" Kurapika langsung menahan badan anak itu dan melihat ke arah yang lain, bingung.

"kau kejam juga ya, Kurapika-chan... karena kata-kata mu yang dingin, dia jadi shock dan akhirnya pingsan..." sindir Kuroro santai lalu bangkit.

"diam kau, bodoh! Jangan seenaknya menuduh ku sembarangan" pekik Kurapika seraya menggendong anak laki-laki itu.

'tubuhnya ringan sekali... apa dia makan selama ini?' pikir gadis itu saat menggendong anak itu. Di perhatikannya wajah anak itu. Rambut hitam legamnya yang terlihat berkilau di bawah sinar mentari, garis matanya yang tegas dan tajam tertutup dengan tenang, hidungnya yang mungil dan mancung menambah kesan manis di wajah tampannya yang mungil.

'hm... sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah yang mirip seperti ini, dimana ya?'

"hei Kurapika..." teguran leorio sukses menghancurkan lamunan gadis itu.

"eh?... ah? Ya... ada apa leorio?"

"ini... tas yang di bawa anak ini..."

"ada apa dengan tasnya?"

"isinya bayi... dan bayi ini hidup" kali ini killua yang angkat bicara.

"apa? Bayi?" Kurapika dan gon melihat isi tas itu. Di dalamnya memang ada seorang bayi. Rambut hitamnya terlihat kontras di antara balutan kain krem dan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis dalam tidurnya. Sebuah perban putih melingkari sekitar matanya.

"kenapa matanya di tutup? Apa dia terluka?"

"entahlah gon... aku bisa saja memeriksanya, tapi tak mungkin di sini... anak yang lebih tua pun perlu perawatan"

"bawa saja ke markas ku... tempatnya cukup dekat dari sini... di sana juga ada beberapa ruangan kosong yang bisa kau pakai untuk memeriksa keadaan anak-anak itu... kita juga bisa menghubungi netero dan meminta penjelasa lebih lanjut tentang misi ini" Kuroro angkat bicara.

"itu lebih baik ku rasa..."

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

"netero-sama... saya minta penjelasan atas perintah misi kali ini... kenapa saya harus bekerja sama dengan pria ini?" suara seorang gadis terdengar tengah protes dengan pria tua nyentrik yang tengah berhubungan dengannya melalui webcam.

"aku kira kau sudah menyetujui tentang konsep kerja sama ini, Kurapika-san..." jawab netero santai.

"memang... tapi bukan kerja sama seperti ini yang saya maksud... saya tak mau bekerja sama dengannya, apalagi harus menjadi keluarga..." protes gadis itu, dia masih berusaha untuk menahan nada bicaranya agar tetap sopan.

"kami butuh kalian bekerja sama dalam misi ini... dan ku rasa hanya kalian berdua yang mampu dalam misi kali ini... kau tidak keberatan, Kuroro-kun?"

"aku tak pernah keberatan... lagipula secara teknis ini tak merugikan ku" jawaban tenang dari pria itu menghasilkan dirinya di berikan death glare oleh Kurapika.

"ba..."

"maaf... danchou..." belum sempat netero menyelesaikan ucapannya terdengar sebuah ketukan dari pintu yang ada di belakang Kurapika dan Kuroro, lalu shalnark masuk.

"ada apa, shalnark?"

"ini tentang anak-anak itu..."

"anak-anak?" netero terdengar tertarik dengan obrolan kedua orang itu.

"ah ya... tadi saat di taman, kami bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki usianya kira-kira 4-5 thn dan seorang bayi..." lapor Kurapika.

"hmmm... bisa kalian kirim fotonya?"

"bisa... shalnark, tolong kirimkan foto anak-anak itu kepada netero..." perintah pria itu. tanpa banyak basa-basi, pria berambut coklat itu segera mengirimkan foto anak-anak itu. Setelah mendapat foto, netero terdiam sebentar, memperhatikan foto keduannya.

"sepertinya kalian telah bertemu dengan calon anak-anak kalian... selamat berjuang Kurapika-san Kuroro-kun... aku yakin kalian mampu dan aku tak salah memilih orang... hubungi aku lagi besok untuk kepastian yang sesungguhnya..." sebelum sempat mendengar jawaban dari kedua orang itu, netero telah memutuskan hubungan webcamnya. Kurapika hanya menarik nafas panjang dan berat.

"jadi... berita apa yang kau terima, shalnark?"

"tentang latar belakang dan masa lalu anak-anak itu" ucapan shalnark di balas oleh tatapan Kurapika dan Kuroro yang menanti penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"anak yang lebih tua itu salah satu korban dari gang yang akan menjadi musuh kami... orang tuanya telah menjualnya ke kelompok itu dari umurnya 6 bulan... sejak itu dia telah berpindah-pindah dari satu orang tua asuh ke orang tua asuh yang lain, ada yang memperlakukannya dengan baik tapi tak sedikit juga yang memperlakukannya selayak budak... dia sering di pukuli dan di siksa bila ada kesalahan yang di lakukan sengaja atau pun tidak... ku rasa secara mental anak itu juga tak bisa di bilang sehat... menurut info yang ku dapat, dia dan bayi itu berhasil kabur dari rumah orang tua asuh terakhir mereka dan tak sengaja di temukan oleh salah seorang pegawai Hunter..." jelas shalnark sambil membaca kertas yang ada di tangan kanannya. Di belakangnya telah berdiri leorio dan killua.

"bagaimana dengan bayi itu?"

"belum banyak data yang ku terima tentangnya, danchou... entah mereka memang memiliki hubungan darah atau tidak, tapi yang jelas bayi itu selalu bersama dengan anak itu dari hari pertama bayi itu di jual... dan kabarnya gara-gara bayi itu sang anak selalu mendapat perlakuan tak baik dari orang tua asuh mereka, tapi alasannya belum jelas..."

Kuroro hanya diam, jari telunjuknya memegang dagu, berpikir.

"aku juga punya laporan lain" leorio angkat bicara. Kurapika dan Kuroro menatap ke arahnya.

"di tubuh anak itu memang terdapat banyak luka memar bekas siksaan, ada juga luka bakar dan luka yang terbaru terjadi sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu... dari bekas luka dan kondisi kesehatan yang ku dapat, mereka berdua selama ini hidup di lingkungan yang tak baik... anak yang lebih tua mendapat sedikit gangguan di pernafasannya sedangkan si bayi ada masalah dengan kulitnya... walaupun kondisi mereka yang sekarang belum mengkhawatirkan, tapi ini tak bisa di anggap sepele..."

"bagaimana dengan matanya? Apa dia terluka?"

"aku belum bisa memastikan hal itu, Kurapika... kami sudah membuka perban yang melilit kedua matanya, tapi bayi itu masih tertidur lelap... dan di perlukan ahli medis yang lebih berpengalaman dari ku untuk tahu hal itu..."

"sou..." Kurapika hanya menunduk pelan, berpikir. Yang lain pun ikut terdiam, cukup lama.

"... kurasa aku mulai mengerti sekarang kenapa netero memilih ku untuk jadi sosok 'ayah' dalam misi kali ini..." semua melihat ke arahnya.

"aku juga anak yang terbuang dulu... tak ada yang mempedulikan ku... aku hidup sendiri di jalanan, berjuang untuk hidup dan mati ku sendiri... jadi akulah orang yang paling pas untuk tugas ini" jelasnya lagi, tenang.

_ 'apa dia sudah gila? Atau hatinya sudah benar-benar beku? Bagaimana bisa dia menjelaskan cerita masa lalunya itu dengan nada setenang itu? dasar aneh...'_pikir leorio.

Kurapika dan yang lain kembali diam, sebelum sempat Kurapika angkat bicara, suara pintu terbuka lebar terdengar.

"kawan-kawan!" ucapnya.

"ada apa gon?"

"killua... bayi itu sudah bangun... kau harus lihat ini... kalian juga... ayo..." gon melihat mereka dan kembali berlari. Yang lain heran dengan kelakuan aneh gon, mereka pun berlari mengikutinya ke arah kamar tempat anak-anak itu tertidur. Sesampainya mereka di kamar, gon segera mendekati bayi yang sudah duduk dan bermain dengan kain krem yang tadi menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukan pada kami, gon..."

"killua... lihatlah mata anak ini..." ucap gon seraya mengangkat wajah bayi itu perlahan.

"kenapa dengan ma... eh?" belum sempat killua menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia telah terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Yang lain pun mendekati dan melihat ke arah bayi itu.

"... eh?... matanya... ini mustahil kan?" mereka melihat mata anak itu, tak percaya. Mereka saling melihat dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

**contenyuu~~**


	5. Chapter 5 - Alasan X Tekad X Mahkota

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me and You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

**A/N:**

**chapter ini langsung author publish, lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... review please #puppy eyes**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Alasan X Tekad X Mahkota**

"hn..." sebuah erangan kecil terdengar dari tempat tidur lain di kamar itu. Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat di bawah selimut putih yang tadi menutupi wajahnya. Mata obsidiannya terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan bola mata biru yang indah bagaikan samudra. Di pandangnya sekitar sambil berusaha mengingat dimana dia berada, dia melihat kumpulan orang-orang tengah berkumpul di sebuah kasur lain yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Kumpulan orang dewasa itu tengah mengerumuni sosok seorang bayi yang ia kenal, dia bangun perlahan, menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang mulai membuatnya gerah. Anak itu melihat sosok bayi itu yang tengah asik memainkan jemari seseorang yang berambut jabrik di depannya. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa penutup mata bayi itu telah terlepas dan memperlihatkan mata bayi itu.

"jangan sentuh adik ku!" anak itu langsung melompat ke hadapan bayi itu. Tangannya di rentangkan di depan bayi itu berusaha melindunginya dari orang-orang asing itu.

"eh?" Gon yang kaget sempat terdorong mundur.

"kami tak akan menyakitinya..."

"pembohong! Kalian akan menyakitinya seperti yang lain! Kalian akan memanggilnya anak monster karena matanya! Jangan lihat matanya!" anak itu segera memeluk bayi itu erat, seraya menutup matanya.

"... euh..." sang bayi terlihat terganggu dengan pelukan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"tenanglah nak... aku berjanji, kami tak akan melukai anak itu... tak satu pun dari kami" Kurapika menunduk hingga sejajar dengan anak itu, di berikan tekanan khusus di akhir kalimatnya sambil menatap sekilas ke arah Kuroro.

"pembohong! Kau pembohong!" tangannya gemetar.

"kami tidak berbohong, kami di sini untuk melindungi mu... percayalah... lagipula kasian adikmu... dia mulai tak betah dengan pelukanmu yang terlalu keras itu..." suara tangisan dari bayi itu mulai terdengar dari balikan pelukan.

"ga! Kalian bohong!"

"aku tak akan menyakitinya... karena... aku juga sama dengan anak ini..." Kurapika menutup matanya perlahan lalu menatap anak itu kembali. Sorot mata merahnya terlihat di sana.

"eh?... mata kalian... sama..." dia melonggarkan pelukannya ke bayi itu dan membandingkan warna mata bayi itu dengan Kurapika.

"yah... mata kami sama... jadi karena itu aku akan melindunginya..." ucap Kurapika, lembut.

"ta... pi..." belum sempat dia bicara lebih jauh, anak itu kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"eh?" Leorio mendekati anak itu dan segera memeriksanya kembali.

"dia hanya masih lemas... biarkan dia istirahat lebih lama lagi... tubuhnya terlalu lemah sekarang..."

"baiklah..."

"oyasumi..." ucap Gon seraya menyelimuti kembali anak itu.

"hei... bayinya belum tidur... boleh aku menggendongnya Leorio?" tanya Gon penuh harap.

"kau yakin bisa, Gon?"

"un!" senyum lebar terkembang, masih dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"baiklah... tapi hati-hati"

"un! Arigatou! Ayo Killua kita main dengan bayi ini!" ajak Gon penuh semangat sambil menggendong bayi itu.

"ok!"

"kalian hanya boleh main di sekitar kami"

"baik Leorio!"

"huft... dasar anak-anak itu..."

"kalau begitu aku dan Paku akan keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan kita dan susu bayi... kita semua belum makan kan..."

"ah ya... tolong ya Shalnark..."

"baik danchou..." pria berambut coklat itu menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

**Skip Time**

.

.

"Kurapika... bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Leorio memecah keheningan yang telah terjadi selama 15 menit sejak mereka keluar dari kamar anak-anak.

"hm? Tentang?" gadis itu kurang fokus.

"bayi itu... apa mungkin dia juga anggota klanmu? Mata merah itu termasuk langka... dan yang ku tahu hanya klanmu yang memiliki mata merah itu..."

"aku juga sedang berpikir tentang itu... mata anak itu memang aneh... tapi dia bisa di pastikan bukan anggota klan ku... mungkin ada alasan lain kenapa bayi itu memiliki mata merah itu..."

"kau yakin dia bukan anggota klanmu?"

"yah... selain karena hanya aku yang tersisa di klan kuruta, ada alasan lain yang menguatkan pendapatku kalau dia bukan anggota klanku... mata anggota klanku memang bisa berubah jadi merah, tapi kami tak memiliki mata merah itu sepenuhnya seperti itu, kami terlahir dengan warna mata biasa, mata merah ini hanya muncul ketika emosi kami sedang naik... jadi dia sudah dapat di pastikan bukan anggota klan kami..."

"ah... benar juga..."

"yah... tapi aku juga penasaran dengan mata itu, mungkinkah ada orang lain yang bisa memiliki mata merah semurni itu?" gadis itu tampak berpikir keras.

"... tapi aku tak setuju kalau mata kalian di samakan... karena mata kalian jauh berbeda..." pernyataan Kuroro itu menghasilkan tatapan dari Leorio dan Kurapika.

"di bandingkan kalian aku sudah berkali-kali berhadapan dengan mata merah klan kuruta, jadi aku yang paling paham perbedaan mereka... di bandingkan dengan sinar kebencian dan emosi yang keluar dari mata merah klan kuruta, mata merah anak itu memiliki sinar lain yang lebih lembut dan indah... bila di ibaratkan mata merah klan kuruta adalah merahnya warna darah, maka mata merah anak itu adalah merahnya batu permata rubi yang indah..." jelas Kuroro sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

_ 'walaupun benci mengakuinya... tapi kata-kata Kuroro itu ada benarnya... mata bayi itu memang jauh lebih indah dan damai bila di bandingkan dengan mata merah milikku... walau hanya melihatnya sebentar, tapi aku begitu terpesona dengan mata merah yang begitu polos itu...'_batinKurapika.

"dan sekarang aku paham alasan kenapa aku yang di pilih sebagai 'ibu' mereka... dengan persamaan mata merah yang ku miliki dengan bayi itu, lebih mudah bagi ku untuk dekat dan memahami perasaan anak yang lebih tua itu, aku bisa paham betapa keras usahanya untuk bisa melindungi bayi itu di usianya yang masih kecil..."

"jadi... kalian menerima misi ini? Kalian bersedia bekerja sama menjadi 'orang tua' unutk mereka?"

"yah..." tekad Kurapika sudah bulat. Kuroro hanya mengangguk sekilas tanda setuju.

...

**Kurapika's dream**

_Angin sepoi berhembus di sela-sela rambut pirangku, aroma laut lepas dan bunga tercium di udara._

_ "hn..." aku mengerang dan membuka mata perlahan. Pemandangan bunga warna-warni telah terpampang di hadapanku._

_ "dasar tukang tidur... sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti ini, Kurapika?" suara bariton itu terdengar dari sampingku dan aku bisa merasakan tangan besarnya membelai rambut pirang ku. Aku segera melihat sosok di samping ku itu. Dia yang duduk membelakangi sinar mentari membuatku hanya bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya, samar. Walau begitu, entah kenapa hatiku begitu nyaman melihatnya, rasanya aku begitu mengenal sosok ini dan aku yakin kini ia tengah tersenyum di hadapanku, tanpa ku sadari aku pun ikut tersenyum._

_ "kau dan anakmu memang suka sekali tidur ya" suaranya begitu menenangkan._

_ "ini juga kan anakmu" tanpa ku sadari kata-kata itu meluncur sendiri dari bibirku._

_ "yah... memang... kalian anak dan istriku... begitu juga si nakal yang satu itu" katanya lagi. Jemari panjang dan putihnya menunjuk ke arah sosok anak lain yang tengah berlarian di taman bunga di hadapanku. Aku melihat anak itu, dia anak yang sama yang sering muncul di mimpiku sebelumnya, tawa manis anak itu terus terkembang di wajah tampannya, rambut hitamnya terkibas mengikuti irama gerakannya yang lincah, rambut itu lebih panjang dari yang bisa ku ingat._

_ "kau harus membawanya ke salon... dia harus potong rambut" ucap ku pada sosok laki-laki yang ada di sampingku._

_ "baik sayang" kata-kata pria itu tiba-tiba membuat jantungku berdebar dengan kencang, kurasakan pipiku memanas._

_ "lagi-lagi kau jadi kepiting rebus" godanya di sela-sela tawa kecilnya._

_ "mama!... papa!" anak itu mengagetkanku, dia berlari mendekati kami._

_ "kenapa?... jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu... kau mengagetkan adikmu..." lagi-lagi kata-kata meluncur sendiri dari mulutku, kumerasa ada gerakan di pangkuanku, lalu pria itu menggendong anak berambut hitam yang ada di pangkuanku._

_ "hei... jagoan kecil... kau sudah bangun rupanya... ayo berikan ciuaman pada papamu ini" ucap pria itu seraya menggendong tinngi bayi itu sampai sejajar dengan wajah putihnya, lalu di usap-usapkannya wajahnya ke perut bayi itu dan berhasil membuat si bayi tertawa riang. _

_ "maaf... aku punya hadiah untuk mama... ini" ucapnya riang sambil memperlihatkan sebuah mahkota dari bunga ke hadapanku._

_ "ini buat mama?"_

_ "un! Aku di ajarkan membuat ini oleh ibu guru" mata birunya berbinar sangat indah, menyiratkan kebahagiaan._

_ "arigatou" aku memeluk anak itu._

_ "kurasa kau yang tomboy itu juga akan cantik kalau pakai mahkota itu" goda pria itu. Aku hanya menatap pria itu tajam._

_ "bercanda... kau akan selalu cantik di mataku, apa pun keadaannya... jadi tolong pakai mahkotamu, ratuku" godanya lagi, ku yakin senyum masih terkembang di wajah putihnya. Dia mengambil mahkota bunga itu dan memakaikannya di atas kepalaku, lalu dia menarik tangan kanan ku perlahan dan mencium punggung tanganku dengan lembut. Aku terkejut dan merasa jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Dia menatapku dan kembali tersenyum._

_ "ayo kita lihat laut..." ajaknya seraya menarik tanganku perlahan membantuku bangkit. Tangan kiriku di genggam oleh anak itu. Aku bangkit dan melihat ke pemandangan lain di dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari sini. Aromanya yang asin terbawa angin ke sini. Suasana ini benar-benar menenangkan. Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara lain yang aneh._

Kriiing... kriiing...

"... ah!..." aku segera membuka mataku, terkejut.

'hanya mimpi... lagi...' ucapkuseraya melihat kamarku yang gelap gulita, aku menarik nafas panjang dan bangkit dari tidurku. Aku meraih handphone yang tergeletak di meja di samping tempat tidurku. Hanya sebuah pengingat yang sebelumnya sudah ku atur.

"baru jam 2 pagi... dan tadi hanya mimpi..." aku melihat jam yang ada di layar handphoneku. Ku pegang dadaku, detak jantung tadi terasa begitu nyata.

_'ah... lagi-lagi mimpi yang aneh... dan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa tahu siapa sosok itu... menyebalkan...'_ gumamku seraya merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur lagi. Aku menutup mataku dengan tangan kanan.

"tapi semua rasanya begitu nyata dan damai..." ucapku pelan, aku mengangkat tangan kananku ke udara. Aku masih bisa merasakan bibir lembut pria itu yang tadi menyentuh punggung tanganku.

"ini benar-benar gila... aku harus cepat-cepat tidur" aku menutup tubuhku dengan selimut dan menutup mataku kembali.

**contenyuu~~**


	6. Chapter 6 - Alasan X Setuju X Nama

**Author Corner: akhirnya muncul dengan Chapi baru... sorry for too long for update this chapter... semoga kalian suka... happy reading!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

**A/N:**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... review please #puppy eyes**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Syarat X Setuju X Nama**

"jadi sekarang kau sudah bisa setuju dengan usul tentang kerja sama ini, Kurapika-san?" tanya Netero yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya.

"yah... saya akan menerima usul ini..." jawab Kurapika dengan tenang. Kuroro berdiri tepat di samping gadis itu dan ketiga temannya berdiri di belakang mereka.

"bagus kalau begitu... berarti pekerjaan ini bisa di lanjutkan..."

"tapi saya memiliki beberapa pertanyaan..."

"apa?"

"pertama, sampai kapan saya harus bekerja sama dengan pria ini?... kedua, maksud dalam misi ini untuk 'bekerja sama', apa termasuk dengan tinggal bersama dan membesarkan juga mendidik mereka selayaknya keluarga normal yang lain selama misi ini berlangsung?... ketiga, apa akan perubahan status sosial terhadap kami? Dalam artian kami harus membohongi masyarakat bahwa kami adalah benar-benar keluarga normal, sepasang suami istri muda yang memiliki dua orang putra?"

"tajam dan penuh perhatian seperti biasanya..." celetuk Kuroro. Kurapika tak menanggapinya, matanya masih tertuju pada Netero.

"seperti yang di harapkan, kau memang gadis yang cermat... baik, akan ku jawab... pertama, secara teknis kalian hanya perlu bekerja sama sampai seluruh anggota kelompok itu sudah benar-benar di tangkap dan mereka menemukan keluarga yang cukup baik untuk menerima mereka... untuk pertanyaan kedua dan ketiga, itu tergantung dengan persepsi kalian masing-masing mengenai arti keluarga..."

"jadi intinya, waktu yang kami butuhkan untuk bekerja sama dan menjadi keluarga semua tergantung pada kami sendiri? Begitu juga dengan metode yang kami gunakan untuk 'keluarga' kami?" Kuroro segera mendahului sebelum sempat Kurapika angkat bicara.

"kesimpulan yang baik, Kuroro-kun" Netero tertawa di sela-sela perkataanya.

"ada pertanyaan lagi?" lanjutnya lagi.

"tidak, terima kasih... kalau begitu saya permisi..." Kurapika segera menunduk dan melangkah ke pintu keluar, di ikuti oleh yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

"ok... jadi masalah pengasuhan anak-anak itu sudah selesai... kalian sudah setuju akan bekerja sama untuk menjadi orang tua mereka..."

"jadi sekarang kalian akan menjadi keluarga dan tinggal bersama?" tanya Killua sambil melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"nee... nee... Kurapika... apa aku boleh bermain dengan mereka?" Gon melihat Kurapika, penuh harap. Kurapika hanya tersenyum.

"kau juga harus minta izin denganku, Gon... mulai sekarang aku juga ayah mereka, jadi aku juga berhak tahu mereka dengan siapa saja..."

"begitu ya... hmmm... kalau begitu Kuroro-kun... bolehkah aku bermain dengan mereka?" ulang Gon, polos.

_'tak bisa di percaya... dia benar-benar polos dan tanpa basa-basi... menarik'_ pikir Kuroro.

"jangan terlalu cepat ambil keputusan dulu... aku memang menyetujui bekerja sama denganmu, tapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi..."

"huft... tak bisakah kau lebih santai?... kau terlalu banyak berpikir..."

"ikuti atau tidak... itu pilihanmu..."

"baik... tapi sebelum aku mengikuti syarat darimu, aku akan mengajukan syarat untukmu lebih dulu..." mata onyx itu menatap langsung ke mata gadis itu.

"syarat pertama, aku akan mengambil alih tugas dan tanggung jawab seorang ayah juga suami sepenuhnya, jadi selama dalam lingkungan keluarga dan rumah kau harus menuruti perintahku begitu juga kalau kau mau bertindak yang melibatkan mereka, kau harus melaporkannya terlebih dulu padaku..."

"aku menolak... aku tak mau berada di bawah kendalimu..." bantah Kurapika dengan cepat.

"seperti dugaanku, kau akan menolak... dengar, aku melakukan ini bukan untuk mengendalikanmu, aku ingin mengawasi anak-anak itu sepenuhnya, keselamatan anak-anak itu juga bagian dari misi kita... aku yakin mereka masih di incar oleh kelompok itu dan aku benci kalau harus gagal karena mereka luput dari pengawasanku... aku juga tahu akan kekuatanmu, tapi mereka berdua dan salah satu dari mereka akan di jadikan senjata oleh kelompok itu bila kau lengah..." pria itu memberi penekanan di kalimat akhirnya saat melihat gadis itu hendak protes.

_'sial... lagi-lagi aku harus mengakui dia benar kali ini...' _dengus Kurapika dalam hati.

"ku anggap kau setuju... ku lanjutkan ke syarat kedua, ini akan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang kedua tadi. Kita akan tinggal bersama, itu akan lebih memudahkan kita untuk mengawasi kedua anak itu dan mereka akan terbiasa menganggap kita sebagai keluarga... kita juga akan mendidik mereka selayaknya anak-anak biasa, walaupun aku tak punya bayangan apapun tentang ini, tapi aku tahu kau gadis yang cukup pintar untuk bisa paham tentang ini, kau juga punya banyak kenalan yang bisa kau tanyai tentang ini... dan ini poin paling penting dari syarat ini, aku tak mau tinggal di apartemenmu yang kecil dan kumuh itu, kita akan cari tempat lain atau kita bisa tinggal di apartemenku..."

"bagaimana dengan kamar?"

"di apartemen ku ada satu kamar tamu lagi... kalau kau mau tidur sekamar denganku juga aku tak keberatan"

"aku menolak, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu bersama anak-anak itu..."

"terserah... dan ini syarat terakhir dariku... tidak ada kekerasan di hadapan anak-anak itu... kita harus bekerja sama untuk terlihat lebih akrab di depan mereka... kalau kau ada masalah denganku, selesaikan di luar rumah... kau pasti tahu dengan baik apa yang di butuhkan anak-anak terbuang seperti mereka sekarang ini... bagaimana? Jadi apa syarat darimu?"

_ 'syarat darinya secara keseluruhan menguntungkan bagi anak-anak itu sekaligus menghentikan langkahku... sial'_

"tak ada kontak secara fisik yang di luar wajar kenormalan di antara kita... hanya boleh ada kontak fisik di antara kita kalau memang di perlukan dan hanya boleh di depan anak-anak itu... kau juga tak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadiku di luar lingkungan rumah... sementara itu dua syarat ini yang ku ajukan..."

"baiklah... kita sepakat..." pria itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kurapika, Kurapika terdiam sebentar lalu berjabatan tangan dengan Kuroro tanda setuju.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

** "**sugeee!..." teriak seorang anak berambut hitam bermata obsidian itu kepada anak lain berambut silver, memecah keheneningan di gedung tua yang di jadikan markas itu. Anak itu tengah memperhatikan si anak berambut silver memamerkan kemampuannya dalam bermain yo-yo. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, anak berambut hitam itu terus memperhatikan yo-yo yang naik-turun dengan lincah di tangan si rambut silver.

"nee... nee... Kilua-nii... aku mau main juga..." ucapnya seraya mengangkat tangan mungilnya.

"kau masih terlalu kecil untuk main ini"

"Kilua-nii pelit!" anak itu menjulurkan lidah.

"apa kau bilang?!" persimpangan muncul di dahinya.

"kalau begitu Gon-nii... aku pinjam pancingmu"

"eh? Gon-nii?... Killua..." anak itu segera beralih ke Killua dengan sinar mata yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

"hm?"

"aku di panggil 'kakak'... senangnya" senyum lebar terkembang di sana.

"apa?" Killua hanya bisa sweat drop.

Sementara itu di bagian lain ruangan, sedkit jauh dari keramaian yang ada, duduklah tiga orang dewasa di sofa panjang berwarna hitam. Satu-satunya gadis di sana tengah memangku seorang bayi mungil berambut hitam sambil memegang botol susu yang tengah di minum si bayi. Mereka tampak serius memperhatikan tiga anak yang bermain.

"tak ku sangka anak itu akan sedikit lebih ceria sekarang... padahal tadi waktu kita datang dia sangat murung... sinar matanya terlihat seperti mayat hidup..."

"ini semua gara-gara Gon dan Killua, mereka yang buat anak itu nyaman..."

"anak-anak memang harus berkumpul dengan anak-anak lagi... tapi ngomong-ngomong bayi itu juga terlihat nyaman denganmu Kurapika..."

"masa? Mungkin karena aku yang memegang botol susunya, jadi dia nyaman..." gadis itu melihat si bayi dan mengelus rambut hitamnya, lembut.

"kau sudah cocok jadi ibu..."

"aku tak minta pendapatmu, Kuroro..."

"kau lupa syarat ketiga kita?"

"di syarat itu hanya ada larangan pemukulan..."

"tapi aku juga bilangkan kalau kita harus bisa terlihat damai di depan mereka... bayi ini juga bisa paham kalau kita bertengkar..." Kurapika melihat Kuroro dengan tatapan tajam.

"sudah... sudah... kalian berdua... jangan mulai lagi, Kuroro benar kali ini Kurapika... bayi itu sudah bisa merasakan pertengkaran di antara kalian... dia sensitif..."

"huft... baiklah... eh? Susunya habis..."

"sudah habis ya? Kalau begitu kau tempelkan dia di bahumu dan tepuk punggungnya perlahan biar dia bisa sendawa..."

"eh? Baik..." Kurapika menuruti kata-kata Leorio, di gendong dan di tepuk punggung bayi itu perlahan. Setelah beberapa kali di tepuk akhirnya si bayi pun bersendawa.

"eh?..." Kurapika tertawa kecil karena merasa geli saat bayi itu bersendawa di bahunya.

"kenapa?"

"rasanya geli..." senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya.

_'sudah lama aku tak melihat senyum manis itu...'_ Kuroro terdiam melihat Kurapika.

"ba... ba..." celoteh kecil dari bayi itu menarik perhatian Kuroro kembali. Pria itu hanya melihat ke arah si bayi. Bayi itu mengangkat tangan mungilnya ke arah Kuroro, berusaha untuk meraihnya. Kuroro terdiam sebentar, lalu memberikan tangannya yang langsung di pegang erat oleh si bayi itu.

"eh?" Kuroro sempat kaget dan berusaha untuk melepaskan jarinya, tapi semakin dia berusaha melepaskannya semakin bayi itu menariknya dengan sekuatnya, saat dia hampir berhasil menarik tangannya dari bayi itu, si bayi melihatnya dengan tatapan berbinar, mata merahnya yang indah berkaca-kaca.

"huft... baiklah... aku mengalah..." membiarkan bayi itu bermain dengan jemarinya yang lentik. Seakan mengerti kata-kata Kuroro, bayi itu langsung tersenyum manis dan kembali memainkan jari Kuroro.

"kau bisa juga kalah dari bayi..." sindir Kurapika, senyum tipis terkembang di sana.

"bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku tetap memaksa menariknya, dia pasti akan menangis sangat keras dan kau pasti menyalahkanku... jadi lebih baik aku mengalah kan?"

"wah... ayah yang baik..." nada bicaranya tak bisa di artikan antara memuji atau menyindir.

"terima kasih... eh... jangan... yaahh..." si bayi itu memasukan jarinya ke dalam mulut kecilnya, saat Kuroro akan menarik tangannya, air liur bayi itu telah membasahi jemari Kuroro.

"eh? Hahaha... kena kau di kerjai dia" tawa pecah di wajah manis Kurapika, membuatnya makin terlihat cantik.

"yah... kau berhasil mengerjaiku, bocah kecil..." Kuroro hanya bisa menopang dagu dengan tangannya yang kosong, senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Si bayi ikut tertawa dengan suara riang yang lucu, seakan ingin ikut bercanda dengan orang tua barunya itu. Suasana di antara mereka bertiga mulai mencair dan hangat, bagi siapa pun yang melihat mereka sekarang pasti akan berpikir mereka keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Begitu pula di mata Leorio.

_'kalian sekarang jauh lebih terlihat seperti keluarga... aku turut bahagia...'_ Leorio melihat mereka dengan tatapan tenang.

30 menit kemudian...

Kini mereka berlima sekarang duduk bersama. Gon dan Killua masih bermain dengan si balita, tapi kali ini mereka jauh lebih tenang, mereka kini duduk di dekat Kurapika dan yang lain, sedangkan si bayi sekarang tengah tertidur pulas di pangkuan Kurapika, tangan mungilnya masih belum melepas jemari Kuroro.

"ah ya... nak... siapa namamu... dari kemarin aku belum tahu namamu..." Kurapika melihat si balita.

"ah ya juga... data dari Shalnark juga tak menyebutkan namanya..." Leorio baru teringat, Gon dan Killua melihat ke arah anak itu, menunggu jawaban.

"hmmm..." anak itu menaruh jarinya di dagu, berusaha mengingat.

"kau lupa namamu?"

"ga... aku ingat..." ucapnya kemudian dengan nada ceria dan polos, tatapannya masih tertuju ke mainan di hadapannya.

"lalu?" selidik Kurapika lagi.

"aku biasa di panggil 'inu'... jadi itu namaku..." lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang masih sama.

"eh?" mereka berempat terkejut dan saling melemparkan pandangan masing-masing. Kuroro hanya bisa diam, seakan sudah menebak jawaban anak itu.

"... inu?... itu bukan sebuah nama... jangan bercanda..." Leorio memecah keheningan pertama.

"bagaimana dengan bayi ini? Dia pasti punya nama kan?"

"dia 'adik'... Cuma itu... tapi... orang-orang itu... panggil dia 'monster'..." terasa perbedaan yang sangat jelas dari nada bicaranya kali ini, tangan mungilnya kini bergetar, kepalanya tertunduk makin dalam. Semua kembali hening.

"... mainlah lagi... Shalnark punya lebih banyak mainan di tempatnya... Gon dan Killua akan mengantarmu ke sana..." kali ini Kuroro yang memecah keheningan, di usapnya kepala anak itu dengan lembut walau hanya sekilas.

"un! Aku dan Killua akan mengantarmu ke sana... ayo"

"un! Ayo Killua-nii" anak itu langsung loncat dari duduknya.

"baiklah... ayo..." Killua bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti langkah dua orang berambut hitam itu. Mereka meninggalkan keheningan lain di belakang mereka. Kurapika memperhatikan anak itu lekat-lekat dengan tatapan iba, dia memeluk pelan bayi yang kini tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Poninya yang panjang menutupi sebagian matanya, di kecup lembut ujung kepala bayi itu. Si bayi bergerak pelan membenarkan posisinya di pelukan Kurapika dan kembali terbuai dalam tidur yang nyaman. Dua orang pria lain yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa diam melihat gadis itu bersedih untuk si bayi. Leorio menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu perlahan, berusaha memberi ketenangan. Kuroro mengusap lembut punggung tangan bayi itu dengan ibu jarinya.

**contenyuu~~**

**anoooo... kalo boleh jawab review di account yang lain (scarletonyx-092) mo qiesa jwab di sini... gomen klo ini broke rule**

**laverder sapphires chan: hahaha... ini udh updte ko... wlo pke account lain... tpi ttap d ushakan bwt ttp updte lbh tratur... slakan klo mo triak... smoga crta slanjt'y ttp bwt safir n ven triak trus :)**

**rerina kokuzoya : ni udh updte wlo pke account lain... happy reading**

**mouku-chan: siiiaaap!**

**bellissima: slakan bca lanjtn'y :)**

**arigatou minna! smoga ni ga mengecewakan**


	7. Chapter 7 - Tugas X Rumah X Penitipan

**Author Corner: kbysaan lama... lsg updte 2 Chapi krn mrsa bslah gr2 jrg updte n dtg dgn account bru... happy reading minna!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T**

**A/N:**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... review please #puppy eyes**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Tugas X Rumah X Penitipan**

"jadi... kira-kira apa metode yang akan kalian pakai untuk menjaga mereka?" Leorio melihat Kurapika dan Kuroro yang duduk di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di rumah Gon, mereka memutuskan untuk berdiam di sini semalam sambil membicarakan metode yang paling cocok untuk menjaga anak-anak itu. Mereka juga bisa langsung meminta usul dari bibi Mito dalam hal ini.

"entah... aku masih belum punya petunjuk..." Kurapika angkat bicara lebih dulu.

"hei... kalian minum dulu... aku sudah buatkan teh untuk kalian..." bibi Mito datang dan menyajikan teh hangat di depan mereka.

"terima kasih" Kurapika dan Leorio tersenyum ke arah wanita itu, Kuroro hanya menunduk pelan.

"sama-sama" wanita itu balas tersenyum dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

"tunggu... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"ada apa Kurapika-chan?"

"bagaimana caramu mendidik Gon?"

"caraku? hmm... tak ada yang spesial, Gon lebih cocok di panggil anak gunung, gunung lebih banyak mendidiknya daripada aku..."

"ah ya juga..."

"tapi kalau kalian butuh saran untuk menjaga dan mendidik anak-anak manis itu... kurasa aku punya saran yang bagus..." Mito melihat mereka, mereka terlihat serius.

"anak-anak seumuran itu lebih baik berkumpul dengan anak-anak sebayanya dan bebas bermain sepuas mereka... terutama untuk si balita... tak baik baginya untuk terus berkumpul dengan orang dewasa dan kehilangan dunia anak-anaknya..."

"aku juga sempat memikirkan hal itu, tapi jujur saja aku tak punya petunjuk apa pun tentang bagaimana membiarkan dia bermain bersama dengan anak-anak lain yang seumurnya... anak kecil yang ku kenal hanya Killua dan Gon..."

"bagaimana dengan ligkungan rumah? Lingkungan rumah juga sangat berpengaruh"

"di apartemen lamaku tak banyak penghuninya dan setahuku tak ada anak-anak di sana..."

"apartemenku juga, di sana memang lumayan banyak penghuni tapi tak ada anak-anak di sana... tempat itu hanya nyaman untuk di tinggali orang-orang dewasa yang workholic, bukan untuk anak-anak..." Kuroro angkat bicara saat di lihatnya Mito mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya meminta penjelasan.

"huft... sulit juga... ini sama saja dengan keadaan Gon dulu waktu masih kecil... di lingkungan rumah kami juga tak ada anak sebayanya untuk di ajak bermain..."

"lalu bagaimana cara bibi Mito mengajari Gon bersosialisasi?"

"aku dan neneknya selalu membawanya dan menemaninya kapan pun..."

"kami tak bisa melakukan itu... aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan dan penyelidikan..." Kurapika menunduk frustasi. Ini masalah yang lumayan pelik baginya.

"nee... tiba-tiba terlintas ide di otakku... aku belum yakin apa ini ide yang baik atau tidak, tapi apa kalian mau mendengarnya?" Leorio tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang tadi sempat tercipta. Kurapika dan Kuroro melihat ke arahnya.

"begini... bagaimana kalau kalian menitipkan si balita di tempat penitipan anak?"

"penitipan anak? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan lepas tanggung jawab?"

"bukan bodoh... kau hanya menitipkannya selama jam kerja, bukan seharian penuh... setelah jem kerja selesai kau bisa menjeputnya lagi... selain dia bisa bersosialisasi dengan anak sebayanya dia juga bisa belajar di sana..."

"Leorio... kau kan tahu jam kerja kita berbeda dengan jam kerja pegawai yang lain... kita harus siap 24 jam sehari, kita bahkan bisa sampai menginap di kantor kalau kasus yang kita hadapi sangat pelik, di tambah lagi dengan penyelidikan kasus yang sekarang kita jalani, itu bisa menyita habis perhatianku..."

"lalu untuk apa ada kami? Kami akan membantumu sebagai anggota tim... jangan menanggung semua sendiri, ada kami di sini... geng ryodan juga akan membantu kan? Jangan lupa kau juga punya tugas lain untuk menjaga anak-anak itu... masalah penyelidikan yang menyita waktu itu serahkan saja pada kami..."

"ta... tapi..."

"kalian hanya perlu mengambil jam kerja seperti pegawai normal yang lain... setelah itu kalian harus memainkan peran kalian dengan baik sebagai orang tua, ingat itu..." lanjut Leorio sebelum Kurapika sempat protes.

"aku setuju dengan ide itu... kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk"

"nah... Kuroro sudah setuju, bagaimana denganmu Kurapika?"

"huft... baiklah..."

"bagus... berarti masalah pengasuhan anak sudah beres" ucap Leorio lega. Di hempaskannya tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa.

"belum sepenuhnya beres pak dokter..."

"ada masalah apa lagi Kuroro?" Leorio menatap Kuroro malas, dia sudah cukup lelah memikirkan soal pengasuhan ini.

"masalah tempat penitipan itu... kurasa ada syarat untuk bisa menitipkan anak di situ... umur misalnya?" ucap Kuroro seraya menyesap teh yang mulai dingin.

"ah ya juga... kita bahkan belum tahu pasti umur mereka..." Kurapika menepuk telapak tangannya.

"ah! Bodohnya aku!" Leorio baru sadar akan kecerobohannya dan menepuk jidatnya.

"kurasa untuk si balita sudah bisa di titipkan, tapi bagaimana dengan si bayi? Kita bahkan belum tahu umurnya kan?" Kuroro menatap kedua orang itu, lalu tak lama kedua orang temannya yang lain masuk – Gon dan Killua – ikut bergabung.

"hm... ku rasa umur si bayi 3-5 bulan..." kali ini bibi Mito yang angkat bicara.

"tapi aku belum bisa memastikan dengan jelas... aku Cuma bisa melihat dari penampilan luarnya saja..." lanjutnya lagi.

"kita memang harus melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh kepada anak-anak itu... kalian harus ke dokter anak secepatnya... dan kalau dugaan bibi Mito benar, Ku rasa bayi itu tak bisa di titipkan di sana..."

"kenapa tak minta bantuan dari yang lain untuk merawat bayi itu secara bergantian?" Killua melihat ke arah mereka.

"benar... kita bisa minta bantuan Melody, Paku, Neon dan bibi Mito untuk merawat bayinya... melody kan baik, jadwalnya juga lebih luang..."

"hapus Neon dari daftar!" ralat ketiga orang yang lain. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan gadis manja seperti Neon merawat bayi, yang ada bayi itu akan lebih tidak aman di tangan gadis itu. Gon hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala.

"kurasa Paku bisa membantu... di antara kami, Paku adalah anggota yang paling bisa di anggap 'ibu'... Machi juga bisa ku mintai tolong, walau dia terlihat acuh, tapi dia anggota yang paling telaten mengurus hal-hal kecil..."

"aku juga bersedia membantu sesekali... walau rumah ini cukup jauh dari kota, tapi sesekali kalian bisa menitipkan bayi imut itu di sini..."

"terima kasih" senyum tulus terkembang di wajah manis Kurapika. Mito hanya menangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"sekarang kita harus mulai mencari tempat penitipan yang dekat dan aman dari tempat Kuroro..."

"serahkan pada kami" Killua segera mengambil laptop dan duduk di hadapan mereka, di temani oleh Gon.

"kurasa itu tidak perlu... seperti yang kubilang tadi, lingkungan tempatku hanya nyaman di tinggali orang-orang individualis yang workholic, bukan lingkungan yang nyaman untuk berkeluarga, jadi akses-akses seperti itu di jamin tak ada di sekitar lingkunganku"

"berarti kita harus mencari tempat lain untuk di tinggali, karena apartemenku juga bukan tempat yang nyaman di tinggali empat orang, walau kalau tak salah ada tempat penitipan anak yang jaraknya beberapa blok dari tempatku"

"yosh! Berarti tugas kita kali ini adalah mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk kalian tinggali" ujar Killua lagi dari depan laptopnya, di temani Gon di sebelahnya, dua orang lainnya membiarkan kedua anak itu sibuk mencari, Mito keluar ruangan dan kembali sibuk di dapur.

Kurapika bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan keempat pria itu. Langkah kakinya berjalan pelan menuju suatu ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong. Ruangan yang berisi kedua anak manis yang sedari tadi sibuk mereka bicarakan. Saat sampai di depat ruangan itu, Kurapika mebuka pelan kenop pintu dan melangkah semakin perlahan mendekati tempat tidur kecil yang ada di tengah ruangan. Di atas tempat tidur itu telah terlelap dua makhluk manis tak berdosa, mereka begitu nyaman di buai oleh dunia mimpi yang menyenangkan. Kurapika mengusap pelan pipi kedua anak itu. Begitu damai. Kedamaian yang begitu dia rindukan. Di dudukannya tubuhnya di pinggir tempat tidur dan di susunnya beberapa bantal yang ada di sana mengelilingi pinggir tempat tidur agar bila anak-anak itu bergerak dalam tidurnya mereka tak akan terjatuh dan terluka. Di usap dan di belainya lembut pipi dan rambut hitam kedua anak itu sampai dia pun di jemput ke dalam dunia mimpi.

**Kurapika's dream**

_"mama... ayo bangun... kita sudah sampai"_

_ 'suara itu lagi, suara riang yang sangat kukenal... apa aku ada di dunia mimpi lagi?' pikirku. aku mulai aneh dengan mimpi ini, tapi aku sangat meyukai ada di sini. Kurasakan guncangan-guncangan kecil yang kurasa berasal dari anak yang ada di sampingku. Dia terus berusaha membangunkanku._

_ "hei... jangan ganggu mamamu... mama pasti lelah... biarkan dia tidur sebentar lagi ya... lagipula kita belum sampai kan?" suara lain terdengar. Suara bariton yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku. Suara yang entah sejak kapan kurindukan dan mendebarkan hatiku._

_ "tapi papa... mama selalu tidur kalau kita jalan-jalan... aku sebal!... aku juga kan mau mama lihat taman bermainnya" protes anak itu._

_ "kalau cemberut seperti itu kau makin mirip dengan mamamu... sabarlah... sebentar lagi mamamu akan bangun..." ku dengar tawa ringannya di sela-sela setiap katanya, aku berusaha untuk membuka mata, tapi mataku masih erat terpejam seakan tak mau terbuka._

_ "papa nyebelin! Mama payah!" celetuknya kesal dan tak lama terdengar suara bariton itu tertawa lepas._

_ "mama... mama..." suara lain terdengar, suara kali ini terdengar lebih imut dan manja. Kurasakan tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipiku, mencubit – ah! Tidak! Dia mencakarku pelan. Aku yang terkejut, sontak membuka mataku. Sinar mentari yang cukup terik segera menyambar, aku melindungi mataku dari sinar mentari itu, refleks._

_ "akhirnya mama bangun juga... lihat! Taman bermainnya sudah terlihat! Besar!" ucap anak berambut hitam yang berdiri di tengah-tengah tempat duduk supir yang di duduki pria yang kuyakini sosok pria bariton itu dan tempat dudukku. Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa melihat sosok laki-laki itu dengan jelas, tapi figurnya kali ini sedikit lebih jelas, aku bisa melihat garis matanya yang tegas tengah menatap lurus ke depan._

_ "mama! Jangan melamun!"_

_ "ya ampun... sayang... sejak kapan kamu jadi sebawel ini?" aku melihat ke arah anak itu kembali, ku cubit perlahan ujung hidung mungilnya._

_ "semakin hari dia semakin mirip denganmu, ratuku" tangan lelaki itu mengacak-ngacak rambutku._

_ "dia kan anakku... setiap hari dia juga selalu bersamaku... jelas dia mirip denganku" lagi-lagi mulutku berbicara dengan lancarnya._

_ "hei... hei... jangan mengatakan seolah-olah aku adalah ayah yang tak bertanggung jawab... aku juga menemani mereka saat kau terlelap dalam tidur nyenyakmu, tuan putri..."_

_ "dasar tak mau kalah..." aku mengkerucutkan bibirku, pura-pura kesal._

_ "kau mau menggodaku, tuan putri? Kau kan tahu aku selalu menyukai wajah imutmu itu" godanya. Aku langsung membuang muka. Lalu tak lama kami bercanda gurau dan tertawa bersama. Walaupun aku tahu ini hanyalah mimpi, tapi rasa nyaman yang ada di mimpiku ini terasa sangat nyata. Kalau aku bisa memlilih, aku tak ingin bangun dari mimpiku ini. Aku begitu merindukan dan terbuai dengan suasana yang nyaman seperti ini._

**End of Kurapika's dream**

Sementara itu, di ruang tamu.

"ano nee..." Gon melihat ke arah Leorio dan Kuroro.

"ada apa Gon? Apa kalian sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus?" Leorio duduk tegak. Kuroro hanya melirik ke arah Gon, santai.

"belum... kami masih mencari... tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan..."

"apa?"

"nama... apa nama anak-anak itu? aku tak mau memanggil mereka dengan 'inu' dan 'adik'..."

"ah! Aku hampir saja melupakan hal sederhana itu... bagaimana Kuroro, kau punya ide untuk nama anak-anakmu?"

"aku sudah sempat memikirkan beberapa nama daritadi, tapi belum memutuskan nama yang paling cocok untuk mereka... kalian punya ide lain?"

"entahlah... aku tak pintar dalam mencari nama..." Leorio berpikir,

"hmm... miko dan plue?"

"mereka bukan anak anjing atau kucing, Killlua..." protes Leorio

"tapi kan mereka sama imutnya..."

"bagaimana kalau aka dan ao? Sama kan dengan warna mata mereka? merah dan biru" kali ini Gon yang coba memberikan usul.

"kurasa aku lebih baik menanyakan pendapat Kurapika langsung... dia kan ibu mereka..." Kuroro segera bangkit, berusaha menghindar dari ketiga orang yang tak memberi solusi padanya. Dia rasa mereka butuh istirahat agar bisa memberi solusi yang lebih cemerlang lagi.

"ah ya... Kurapika juga harus bantu memutuskan nama mereka... tapi dimana dia?" Killua melihat sekitar.

"kurasa aku tahu dimana dia..." Kuroro keluar dan segera menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia melangkah santai ke arah kamar anak-anak itu. dia sangat yakin kalau Kurapika ada di sana.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Di ketuknya pelan pintu kayu coklat di depannya. Menunggu sebentar untuk jawaban dari dalam.

"Kurapika?" di panggilnya pelan nama gadis itu. tak ada jawaban.

"Kurapika?... aku masuk ya..." di ulangnya kembali, di sentuhnya kenop pintu bersiap untuk masuk.

"Kurapika?... ah... pantas saja..." di edarkannya mata onyxnya untuk melihat sekitar kamar. Saat melihat Kurapika tertidur di pinggir tempat tidur, dia berjalan perlahan mendekati.

"badan mu pasti pegal saat kau bangun nanti, nona" ucapnya pelan saat berdiri di samping tempat tidur di dekat Kurapika. Di lihatnya wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat.

'kau terlihat jauh seperti wanita kalau tertidur seperti ini..." gumamnya pelan.

"hm..." Kurapika mengerang pelan seraya merubah posisi, Kuroro bersiap mundur jaga-jaga kalau gadis itu bangun dan membentaknya lagi. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya, Kurapika kembali terlelap, senyum terkembang di wajah mulusnya.

"sepertinya kau mimpi indah tuan putri" Kuroro ikut tersenyum samar, dia melangkah agak menjauh, mendekati sebuah lemari kecil di ujung ruangan. Seingatnya tadi Gon mengambil selimut dari lemari itu. di bukanya lemari itu dan untunglah masih ada selembar selimut tambahan lagi, di ambilnya selimut itu dan di bawa mendekati Kurapika. Kuroro terdiam sejenak memperhatikan Kurapika, memastikan apa gadis itu benar-benar terlelap, setelah benar-benar yakin, ia menyelimuti tubuh mungil Kurapika dan mengelus rambutnya sekilas.

"jangan sampai kau sakit juga, tuan putri..." bisiknya. Lalu ia kembali keluar kamar. Tanpa ia sadari, bibi Mito sempat melihat perlakuannya tadi terhadap kurapika, senyum terkembang di wajahnya bersamaan dengan ide yang muncul di benaknya.

**contenyuu~~**

* * *

**Moku-chan: ya... gomen... bwt lnjut fic ni th bnyak pjuangan... ni udh updte... enjoy ^^**


	8. Chapter 8 - Arti X Bintang X Nama

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Arti X Bintang X Nama**

"pagi Kurapika" sapa Gon saat masuk ke ruang makan bersamaan dengan Killua. Mereka mendekati Kurapika yang tengah memangku si bayi, Kuroro tak jauh dari sana sedang membaca buku.

"pagi Gon... Killua..." sapa gadis itu ramah, suasana hatinya sangat baik dari bangun tadi.

"kau ceria sekali... apa ada hal baik yang terjadi di luar sepengetahuan kami?" selidik Killua.

"ya... ada apa Kurapika?" Gon ikut penasaran.

"benarkah? Ga ada apa-apa ko... moodku hanya sedang baik saja"

"apa kau mimpi indah?" tebak Killua.

"bisa di bilang begitu" senyum terkembang di wajahnya, dia masih memainkan tangan bayi mungil yang ada di pangkuannya.

"sou" balas kedua bocah itu bersamaan. Mereka ikut tersenyum pelan.

"ah ya... di mana si kakak?"

"dia sedang di mandikan bibi Mito" jawab Gon ambil mencomot sepotong roti besar di meja.

"sou" Kurapika kembali memainkan tangan si bayi yang tampak senang bersama Kurapika, berkali-kali tawa riangnya terdengar.

"hei... apa kau tak risih memanggil mereka dengan 'bayi' dan 'kakak'? kami juga perlu namanya untuk sekolahnya nanti" celetuk Killua.

"ya... semalaman kami membicarakan ini, tapi kami belum menemukan nama yang pas untuk mereka... apa kau punya ide Kurapika?"

"aku sudah memikirkan nama yang mungkin cocok untuk bayi ini, tapi aku belum sempat memikirkan nama yang pas untuk kakaknya"

"apa? Apa?" Gon sangat penasaran.

"Antares... nama dari sebuah bintang merah di langit sana... warna yang sama dengan mata merah indahnya..." jawab gadis itu, dia mengusap pipi sang bayi dengan lembut.

"Antares ya? Cukup bagus... tapi apa tak terlalu panjang saat di panggil?"

"kita bisa memanggilnya dengan Ares, Killua"

"nama yang bagus... aku suka"

"terima kasih Gon"

"sama-sama... bagaimana menurutmu, Kuroro?"

"agak aneh terdengar bila di gabung dengan nama belakangku, tapi aku suka nama itu... bermakna" Kuroro menjawab tanpa sedikitpun menurunkan buku dari wajahnya.

"kalau begitu kita setuju ya?... halo... Ares" Gon mendekat ke arah pangkuan Kurapika dan memegang jari bayi itu. si bayi melihat Gon segera memegang tangannya dan kembali tersenyum riang.

"kurasa dia setuju dengan nama itu" Kurapika melihat mereka. yang lain hanya tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Kuroro yang tersenyum tipis di balik bukunya, walau dia tak melihat senyum manis sang bayi, tapi dia sudah bisa membayangkan dengan jelas wajah bahagia bayi bermata merah itu.

"maaf mengganggu... tapi ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Kurapika dan Kuroro" Leorio yang tiba-tiba masuk melihat ke arah mereka dengan terburu-buru.

"ada masalah apa Leorio?" Kurapika terlihat cemas, Kuroro menurunkan bukunya.

"ini soal pemeriksaan kesehatan dua anak itu... tadi aku menghubungi salah seorang temanku yang bekerja sebagai dokter anak dan menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai kesehatan anak-anak itu... dan dia bilang, dia bersedia untuk memeriksa keadaan anak-anak itu secara menyeluruh agar kita dapat mengetahui keadaan mereka"

"syukurlah... berarti soal kesehatan mereka akan segera di tangani"

"yah... dan aku sudah membuat janji dengannya"

"sou... kapan janjinya?"

"hari ini" jawab Leorio santai.

"eh? Hari ini? Apa tak terlalu terburu-buru? Aku bahkan belum mempersiapkan segalanya"

"tak ada yang perlu di persiapkan, kau hanya perlu membawa kedua anak itu ke rumah sakit dan menemani mereka... lagipula ini tak terlalu terburu-buru... ini kan weekend, jadi ini waktu yang paling tepat..."

"jam berapa janjinya?" kali ini Kuroro yang angkat bicara. Buku telah ia simpan dengan manis di meja kecil di sampingnya.

"jam 10"

"masih ada 2 jam lagi untuk mempersiapkan diri... lebih baik kau juga bersiap-siap Kurapika" Kuroro bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"sejak kapan kau bisa memerintahku seperti itu?"

"sejak saat kau menerima misi ini nona... lebih baik sekarang kau menuruti kata-kataku karena itu termasuk dengan syarat yang telah kita sepakati sebelumnya" jawabnya tenang.

"baiklah" Kurapika berdiri sambil menggendong bayi itu.

"biar Ares bersamaku... kau bersiaplah... kau tak lupa kalau aku 'ayah'nya kan?" sindir Kuroro saat melihat Kurapika menolak memberikan Ares padanya.

"Ares? Hei... kalian sudah memberi nama bayi itu?"

"yah... baru saja" jawab Kurapika sambil membiarkan Ares berpindah gendongan ke 'ayah'nya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kakaknya? Apa kau sudah memberi nama padanya juga?"

"belum... aku belum menemukan nama yang pas untuknya"

"Alpha... itu akan menjadi namanya mulai sekarang... singkatan dari Alphard yang artinya bintang utama... kalian bisa memanggilnya dengan 'al'"

"eh?"

"karena nama si bayi dari ibunya maka nama kakaknya aku yang berikan... ada yang keberatan?" tanyanya tenang.

"tidak" entah apa yang mempengaruhi pikiran mereka, tapi mereka langsung setuju saat Kuroro menanyakan pendapatnya.

"bagus kalau begitu... sekarang kau bisa bersiap-siap, Kurapika" dia kembali melihat ke arah Kurapika dan tanpa banyak bicara, dia menuruti kata-kata pria bermata onyx itu.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

"mulai sekarang nama mu Alpha... dan kami akan memanggilmu dengan 'al'... kau harus mulai terbiasa ya" Kurapika berjongkok di depan anak balita bermata biru yang tengah asik bermain.

"Alpha? Bukan 'inu' lagi?" tanya anak itu seraya menatap Kurapika dengan mata birunya.

"bukan... kau Alpha sekarang... dan adikmu mulai sekarang bernama Antares, kau bisa memanggilnya Ares... kau bisa ingat itu?"

"un! Al... Ares..." di tunjuknya dirinya dan bayi yang kini ada di gendongan bibi mito.

"anak pintar... kau harus ingat terus ya... kalau ada yang tanya namamu, kau harus jawab namamu Alpha"

"un! Al!" jawab anak itu riang. Kurapika tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut anak itu, lembut.

"dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku papa dan ini mama"

"papa? Mama?" manik biru itu melihat mereka bergantian.

"hu um... mama... papa..." walau agak berat, tapi Kurapika berusaha untuk terlihat akrab dengan Kuroro di depan anak itu yang kini menjadi anak sulungnya. Dia tak mau mengingkari janji yang telah di buatnya.

"papa... mama..." anak itu berujar pelan. Kuroro mengusap kepala anak itu lembut.

"papa!" anak itu mengangkat kepala dan menatap langsung onyx di depannya.

"begitu lebih baik"

"ano nee... Kurapika-chan Kuroro-kun..." bibi mito melihat ke arah mereka.

"ya ada apa?"

"sepertinya kalian harus segera membeli baju untuk mereka... baju-baju yang ada di tas al sudah lusuh"

"baik... hari ini setelah pulang dari rumah sakit aku akan belanja"

"kau juga harus mencari rumah Kurapika"

"baik... setelah belanja aku akan cari apartemen baru, Killua"

"bagaimana dengan penitipan anak?"

"itu akan kulakukan sekalian dengan mencari apartemen, biar lokasinya tak terlalu jauh"

"ga' boleh!"

"eh? Kenapa Gon?"

"kau mulai melupakan kehadiran kami lagi Kurapika... kau mau mengerjakan semuanya sendiri lagi?"

"yah... kau mulai melupakan kami lagi... kan kemarin sudah kubilang, kami akan membantumu... jadi jangan tanggung semuanya sendirian"

"betul... bagi-bagi tugas dengan kami... lagipula kalau kau kerjakan semua sendirian akan makan waktu yang lebih lama"

"Gon... Leorio... Killua... maaf... aku terlalu terbiasa mengerjakan semua sendiri, aku sampai lupa kalian timku"

"dasar kau ini"

"yosh! Kalau begitu kita bagi-bagi tugas... semalam aku dan Gon sudah melihat-lihat beberapa lokasi apartemen yang cukup bagus, kurasa hari ini kami akan melihat kesana dan memastikan tempatnya benar-benar bagus untuk kalian..."

"kalau begitu aku ikut dengan Gon dan Killua untuk membantu mencari tempat penitipan anak yang ada di sekitar sana"

"aku akan ke rumah sakit setelah itu belanja semua keperluan mereka"

"aku ikut... kau juga mulai melupakan kehadiranku di timmu Kurapika?... aku akan ikut denganmu hari ini... aku juga wajib tahu keadaan anak-anakku"

"terserah"

"itu lebih baik... aku juga akan meminta Paku, Machi dan Hisoka menemani juga membantu Killua, Gon dan Leorio... Paku tahu dengan pasti seleraku jadi kurasa dia bisa membantu mencari apartemennya..."

"ok... jadi aku, Gon dan paku akan mencari apartemen"

"berarti aku harus mencari penitipan dengan hisoka?" Leorio bergidik.

"begitulah"

"sabar ya Leorio..." Gon melihat ke arah kawannya itu dengan tatapan iba.

"yosh! Demi kelancaran misi ini, aku akan berjuang!"

"kalau begitu semua sudah selesai di putuskan... ayo kita berangkat"

"ayo!" Gon dan Killua semangat. Di ikuti dengan Al yang tak kalah semangat, walaupun anak itu tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan hitam berjalan menembus keramaian Yorkshin city. Lalu lintas kota yang mulai ramai dan di penuhi dengan orang-orang yang hendak menghabiskan weekend mereka di beberapa tempat wisata atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan berkeliling kota.

"papa... itu apa?" tanya seorang anak bermata biru memecah keheningan.

"hm?" sosok yang di panggil 'papa' hanya melihat ke arahnya sekilas, masih sibuk dengan mobilnya.

"itu..." tunjuk anak itu ke arah sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat di depan mereka.

"itu gedung siaran radio"

"ra.. dio?"

"yah... tanya mamamu, radio itu apa" anak itu langsung menuruti kata-katanya, di alihkannya pandangannya ke arah gadis yang duduk di bangku belakang sambil memangku adiknya.

"radio itu alat komunikasi, Al... dari sana kita bisa dengar lagu, berita dan hal lain" Kurapika menjelaskan padanya, tapi anak itu tampak masih bingung.

"nanti kita cari radio ya" lanjutnya lagi.

"asik! Al mau punya radio" tawa anak itu riang.

"ya... nanti ya... kita ke dokter dulu, baru kita beli radionya"

"Al ga mau ke dokter"

"eh? Kenapa?"

"nanti di suntik... sakit... ga mau"

"ga sakit... jangan takut ya..."

"ga mau... papa... al ga mau di suntik" anak itu seraya melihat Kuroro, mencari pembelaan.

"jangan takut... kamu kan laki-laki... di suntik itu ga sakit"

"tapi..."

"nanti kita beli es krim" lanjutnya lagi.

"mau! Al mau di suntik! Tapi beli es krim ya"

"hm"

"wah... wah... di luar dugaan, sang 'danchou' pintar membujuk anak kecil"

"belajar dari pengalaman"

"jadi kau sudah punya anak?"

"sejak kapan kau mulai tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadiku? Apa kau mulai menaruh hati padaku?"

"jangan sembarangan... aku tak tertarik dengan pria sepertimu"

"pria sepertiku? Memang seperti apa aku? Apa kau benar-benar mengenalku?"

"hentikan pembicaraan ini... kita hampir sampai" gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya segera.

Kuroro hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan. Dia melajukan mobilnya mendekati rumah sakit dan memakirkannya di sana.

"tak perlu repot-repot... aku bisa turun sendiri" tolak Kurapika saat gadis itu melihat Kuroro yang hendak membukakan pintu untuknya.

"huft... terserahlah" dia mengalah lalu membuka pintu disebelahnya dan menggendong sulung mereka. Kurapika yang sudah turun, berjalan mendahului mereka.

"hei... nona... ingat perjanjian kita?" Kuroro segera menahan tangan gadis itu dan menariknya pelan mendekatinya.

"eh? Uwaah!... apa-apaan kau?" gadis itu terkejut.

"misi kita di mulai dari sekarang... bersikaplah seperti istri yang penurut dan jangan jauh-jauh dariku" di rangkulnya tubuh gadis itu agar tetap di sampingnya.

"menjauh dariku... jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku" di dorongnya tubuh besar Kuroro.

"tetap di sisiku atau aku akan mencuri ciuman pertamamu sekarang juga" ancam onyx itu sambil berbisik di telinga gadis itu, yang mampu membuatnya langsung membelalakan mata.

"kau...!" kata-katanya terhenti di udara saat pria bermata onyx itu dengan santai menunjuk balita yang sedang dalam gendongannya menatap mereka mereka dengan tatapan berkaca.

_"sial!... awas kau nanti Kuroro!"_ rutuk gadis itu dalam hati. Dia tak bisa mengelak sekarang.

Kuroro yang melihat kemenangannya hanya tersenyum tipis, di rangkulnya gadis itu lebih erat dan berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit. Kuroro mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat mencari meja resepsionis, tak berapa lama onyxnya menemukan apa yang di cari dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"permisi..." Kuroro menyapa petugas resepsionis itu dengan nada ramah.

"eh? Ya... selamat pagi... ada yang bisa di bantu tuan?" petugas resepsionis melihat ke arahnya. Kuroro mengalihkan pandangan pada Kurapika.

"kami ingin menemui dokter anak di sini dan melakukan check-up kesehatan mereka"

"baik nyonya... apa kalian sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?"

"hm? Sudah...?" gadis itu terlihat berpikir.

"atas nama?" petugas itu tampak melihat komputernya.

"hm..." Kurapika lupa menanyakan tentang ini ke Leorio.

"Lucifer... Kuroro Lucifer coba cari atas nama itu... salah seorang teman kami tadi medaftarkan kami jadi kurasa dia menggunakan nama itu" jawab Kuroro santai.

"baik... tunggu sebentar..." petugas itu mulai mencari.

"ah ada... kalian sudah di tunggu oleh dokter di ruangannya di lantai 3... lain kali kalian harus mendaftarkan menggunakan nama anak kalian" lanjut petugas itu lagi setelah menumukan nama 'Lucifer' di daftar tunggu.

"baik... maafkan kami"

"kalau begitu silakan saja langsung ke ruangannya... ruangannya ada di ujung lorong di dekat lift lantai 3"

"baik... terima kasih" Kuroro menundukan kepala sopan dan merangkul Kurapika berjalan menjauh.

"kau terlihat sangat fasih melakukan tugasmu, tn. Kuroro Lucifer... sepertinya pengalamanmu sangat banyak" sindir Kurapika saat mereka sudah berada di dalam lift.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya... kau juga harus banyak belajar ny. Kurapika Lucifer... aku bersedia mengajarimu cara-cara menjadi orang tua yang baik"

"menggelikan mendengar kata-kata itu darimu"

"jangan mulai pertengkaran... aku lelah"

**Ting!**

Mereka sampai di lantai 3. Kurapika mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Di edarkannya seluruh pandangan ke sekitar, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia terdiam.

"hei... kenapa kau diam? Ayo jalan" Kuroro menatapnya bingung. Tak ada jawaban dari Kurapika.

"hei... Kurapika... kau dengar aku?" masih tak ada jawaban.

"Kurapika?"

**contenyuu~~**

* * *

**Author corner: krna qiesa hr ni bnyakwktu, jd smpet ni bwt lnjut fic ni... smga klian ska chapi ni ^^**

**blsan rview:**

**moku: bgus dh klo km pnsaran... ni ud lnjt ko... enjoy ^^**

**cha: wah... km rjin updte d stiap chapi y ^^... smga km ska sm fic ni...**

**ah ya... qiesa jga mo sxan promo fic lain qiesa dsni... jdul'y "beetween diamond dust and sakura petal" msih fandom HxH jg n still KuroPika pairing... enjoy ^^**

**lastly, mindto rview?**


	9. Chapter 9 3 X 5 X Baju

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

* * *

**Chapter** 8

**Kurapika's POV**

_"aneh... sepertinya aku sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya... tapi kapan? Aku tak ingat betul kapan aku ke sini... tapi entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan tempat ini... aku yakin aku pernah lebih dari sekali ke tempat ini... tapi kapan?"_ aku mencoba mengingat kapan aku pernah berada di sini, tapi semakin aku berusaha untuk mengingat semakin sulit. Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit di buatnya. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin masuk ke dalam ingatanku, tapi apa?Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya?

**End of Kurapika's POV**

"hei! Kau kenapa?" Kuroro berdiri tepat di depan Kurapika dan mengguncangkan pelan bahunya.

"eh?... bukan apa-apa..." Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya.

"mukamu pucat"

"sudahku bilang, tidak ada apa-apa... dan menjauhlah dariku"

"huft... terserahlah... ayo kita masuk" Kuroro menggandeng tangan gadis itu masuk ruang dokter. Gadis itu mengikutinya setengah sadar, pikirannya masih jauh mencoba mengingat tentang perasaan aneh ini.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kuroro mengetuk pintu pelan, tak lama terdengar jawaban dari dalam meminta mereka masuk.

"ini pasti Tn. dan Ny. Lucifer? Dan mereka pasti anak-anak kalian... selamat datang dan silakan duduk" sapa dokter paruh baya itu ramah ketika mereka memasuki ruangannya. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengajak Kurapika duduk, lalu menjabat tangan dokter itu tanda sopan.

"saya sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Leorio... mereka anak-anak yang beruntung itu?" dokter itu membuka pembicaraan dengan mereka sambil melihat ke arah dua orang anak yang kini ada di pangkuan orang tuanya itu. Ares memberikan senyum termanisnya saat dokter paruh baya itu melihat ke arahnya, begitu pula dengan Al, walau tatapannya tak berhenti melihat sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan yang cukup nyaman dan penuh warna untuk anak-anak, ada beberapa mainan dan boneka yang sengaja di letakan di atas meja dokter. Mungkin ruangan ini lebih tepat di bilang kamar anak bila saja tidak ada dokter dan suster di dalamnya.

"aku ga mau di suntik" al segera angkat bicara saat melihat dokter itu. dokter itu sempat terkejut dan melemparkan senyum ramah.

"kamu ga akan di suntik... dokter Cuma mau periksa kesehatanmu... ah ya... namamu siapa?" dokter itu bertanya dengan ramah sambil mempersiapkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen.

"al! Al! Namaku Al!" jawab Al riang.

"Alpha Lucifer... itu nama lengkapnya" koreksi Kuroro.

"baiklah... kalau adiknya?" ujar dokter seraya menulis nama Al di secarik kertas.

"Antares Lucifer" kali ini Kurapika yang menjawab.

"baiklah... kalau begitu Al dan Tn. Kuroro ikut saya untuk pemeriksaan, sedangkan adiknya di temani ny. Lucifer dan akan di periksa oleh suster" setelah mendengar ucapan sang dokter, mereka berdiri sambil menggendong anak-anak itu. Kurapika berjalan mendekati suster.

"hallo ny. Lucifer... namaku Akane. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan bayi anda. Ini Cuma sebentar dan tidak akan menyakiti sang bayi..." suster itu menjelaskan sambil tersenyum. Kurapika mengangguk.

"pertama, aku akan memeriksa beratnya. Bisa tolong buka semua bajunya? Tapi kalau popoknya kering, anda tak perlu melepaskannya." Kurapika mengikuti perintahnya dan ketika dia memeriksa popoknya yang masih kering, gadis itu membiarkannya. Setelah itu, suster meminta Kurapika untuk menidurkan bayi itu di sebuah meja kecil untuk mengukur berat sang bayi, lalu suster tersebut mengukur beratnya, lingkar kepala dan lingkar dadanya. Sedangkan di tempat lain Kuroro tengah menceritakan lebih jelas kepada dokter tentang bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak itu, dengan beberapa kebohongan tentunya. Sang dokter mendengarkan sambil memeriksa Al dan mencatat beberapa hal untuk di tuliskan di dalam catatan kesehatannya. Lalu tak lama Kurapika kembali dengan membawa Ares dalam gendongannya. Tapi Kuroro kebingungan apa yang harus ia tulis tentang alamat dan nomor telepon di dalam formulir yang tengah ia isi sekarang. Jadi pria bermata onyx itu meminta izin keluar sebentar dengan alasan ada telepon penting yang harus ia terima.

Ketika pria bermata onyx itu di luar, dokter meminta Kurapika untuk membawa sang bayi ke ruang tes kesehatan. Dia meminta Kurapika membaringkan Ares di atas meja periksa seperti yang tadi di lakukan oleh Al. Dia mengeluarkan stetoskopnya, menaruh di bawah baju Ares dan mengarahkan tepat ke atas jantung kecil bayi itu. Setelah itu, dokter melakukan beberapa tes sederhana dan tes perkembangan kepada Ares. Kurapika menyaksikan dari sisi lain dan sedikit jauh dari meja tes itu.

Kuroro, di sisi lain kini sedang ada di toilet sambil mencoba menghubungi Paku. Setelah lima menit menunggu akhirnya dia mendapat jawaban.

"Paku, apa kau sudah mendapatkan lokasi yang cocok untuk tempat tinggalku? Aku harus mengisi formulir sekarang juga"

"maaf telat memberi kabar padamu danchou... kami sudah mendapatkan lokasi yang cocok untuk danchou tinggal dari lima belas menit yang lalu..." Kuroro mempertanyakan dalam hati apa gerangan yang bisa membuat anak buahnya itu bisa sampai lupa untuk melaporkan hal penting tersebut kepadanya. Lalu wanita bernama Paku itu memberitahukan alamat dan nomor telepon kediamannya yang baru. Kuroro mengucapkan terima kasih dan akan segera menutup teleponnya.

"tunggu danchou... ada hal lain yang harus kulaporkan..." Kuroro menahan teleponnya dan mencoba mendengar penjelasan Paku.

"tadi saat kami melihat keadaan apartemen ini, ada beberapa tetangga yang menanyakan tentang calon penghuninya dan kami bilang kalau kalian pasangan suami istri muda dengan dua orang anak, satu balita dan satu lagi bayi"

"memang itu peran kami..." jawab Kuroro tenang.

"dan saat mereka menanyakan kapan kalian akan pindah, Killua menjawab kalau kalian akan pindah hari ini juga"

"hm... kalau begitu telepon Phinks dan Feitan... minta mereka mengurus semua barang-barang di apartemenku yang sekarang... kalau untuk barang-barang Kurapika, aku akan bertanya padanya siapa yang bisa di percaya untuk mengurus barang-barangnya"

"baik danchou"

"ada lagi yang ingin kau laporkan?"

"tidak"

"kalau begitu kututup teleponnya, pastikan juga Phinks dan Feitan tak merusak barang-barangku saat mereka memindahkannya"

"baik danchou" lalu hubungan telepon pun terputus.

Sementara itu, Kurapika tengah bermain dengan Al dan Ares di ruang dokter sambil menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dan beberapa saran dari dokter. Pintu terbuka dan Kuroro masuk. Pria bermata hitam itu tersenyum sekilas ketika melihat Kurapika yang tengah asik bersenda gurau dan tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"dimana dokternya?" tanyanya kemudian sambil mengangkat Al dan mendudukannya di pangkuaannya.

"sedang memeriksa semua hasil tes dan pemeriksaan mereka" gadis itu menjawab dengan tenang.

"tes? Tes apa lagi? Bukankah tadi mereka sudah memeriksanya? Tes macam apa yang mereka lakukan?" selidik Kuroro. Kurapika menggeleng.

"dokter bilang itu adalah tes perkembangannya. Itu di lakukan untuk mengetahui berapa umurnya dan untuk melihat bagaimana perkembangannya selama ini... aku tak menyangka kau akan secemas ini"

"o... jelas aku cemas... aku tak mau ambil resiko yang berlebihan nantinya"

Tak lama dokter kembali dan menjelaskan pada mereka tentang keadaan anak-anak itu. dokter menjelaskan keadaan Al terlebih dahulu.

"dia anak yang sehat... walau sebelumnya dia memiliki banyak luka, tapi di luar dugaan kemampuan penyembuhan anak itu terhitung cepat... sejauh ini kalian harus menyembuhkan luka yang terbaru... kalian bisa melakukan pengobatan di rumah... kemungkinan dalam beberapa minggu mendatang dia akan berumur 3 tahun 5 bulan, tapi saya tak bisa memastikan kapan tepatnya itu terjadi... kalian juga harus semakin memperhatikan makanannya, ada kemungkinan dia memiliki beberapa alergi... kalian harus berhati-hati berucap dan berlaku di depannya, karena di usia emasnya sekarang dia akan sangat cepat belajar segala macam informasi yang ada di sekitarnya, membacakannya dongeng sebelum tidur akan membantu merangsang otaknya untuk berimajinasi. Berikan juga beberapa permainan yang bisa membantunya untuk melatih otot motoriknya. Memelihara hewan juga bisa di jadikan salah satu cara untuk merangsang emosi dan rasa tanggung jawabnya" Kurapika dan Kuroro mendengar penjelasan dengan seksama.

"dan untuk sang bayi, dia juga anak yang sehat... dia akan berumur 5 bulan beberapa hari lagi, mungkin di bawah seminggu. Kami juga tidak tahu dengan pasti kapan tepatnya karena kita tak dapat tahu kapan dia lahir hanya dari hasil tes perkembangan dan pertumbuhannya. Di usianya, dia sudah dapat makan makanan padat seperti makanan bayi atau sereal. Tapi itu semua tergantung dengan kalian orangtuanya, karena memberi makan makanan yang padat pada bayi bisa memeperkirakan kemungkinan alergi yang di derita sang bayi. Mainan berwarna dan yang menghasilkan suara bagus untuk perkembangannya. Dan berbicara padanya dapat sangat membantunya karena dia mulai mengerti bahasa juga belajar cara berbicara. Saya juga akan memberi tahukan kalian tentang jadwal imunisasinya mendatang" setelah itu, mereka mengucapkan terima kasih dan pamit pulang. Mereka jalan ke mobil dan pergi belanja seperti yang sudah di rencakan sebelumnya.

"papa... kita mau pergi kemana lagi?" tanya Al, dia tampak sangat bersemangat.

"belanja" jawab Kuroro singkat.

"belanja? Belanja itu apa?"

"belanja itu artinya membeli barang-barang yang kita perlukan dan kita mau"

"hm..." anak itu mengangguk pelan, tanda mengerti.

"sepertinya banyak yang harus kita ajarkan padanya, Kurapika..." Kuroro melirik gadis pirang yang duduk di belakang lewat spion mobil.

"yah... masih banyak yang belum dia mengerti" gadis itu melihat ke arah Al yang masih asyik melihat pemandangan di luar mobil. Banyak ocehan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, begitu pula dengan bayi mungil yang tengah duduk manis di pangkuan Kurapika, seolah mengerti dengan ocehan Al, dia ikut mengoceh dengan bahasanya sendiri, sesekali ia tertawa sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara atau menunjuk keluar jendela. Kurapika tersenyum melihat ulah kedua anak itu, mereka terlihat lebih riang sekarang, terlihat seperti anak normal lainnya. Tanpa disadari mereka telah sampai di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota. Kuroro membawa mobil ke pelataran parkir.

"aku akan mencari tempat parkir... kau turun duluan bersama anak-anak dan tunggu aku di pintu masuk" perintah Kuroro. "pergilah dan turuti kata-kataku... kita sudah berjanji melakukan ini kan?" lanjut Kuroro lagi saat melihat Kurapika yang hendak protes akan perintahnya tadi. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan namun berat, ia membuka pintu belakang dan beranjak turun sambil mengendong Ares dan menggandeng Al dengan tangannya yang bebas. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu masuk mall, seperti yang sudah di perintahkan oleh Kuroro tadi. Tak lama menunggu sosok Kuroro terlihat mendekati mereka, ia langsung menggendeng tangan Al lalu merangkul Kurapika. Gadis itu tak melawan kali ini, ini tempat umum dan tak mau mencari keributan konyol di sini pikirnya.

"ah ya... aku lupa memberitahumu... Paku sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk kita tinggali... dan aku sudah menyuruh Phinks dan Feitan untuk mengurus barang-barangku, sebaiknya kau juga meminta seseorang untuk mengurus barang-barangmu, karena kita akan pindah hari ini juga" jelas Kuroro tenang sambil berjalan masuk mall.

"eh? Hari ini juga? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku lebih cepat?"

"aku lupa" jawab pria itu, tenang.

"aku belum membereskan barang-barangku"

"makanya aku tadi menyuruhmu untuk meminta seseorang yang kau percaya untuk mengurus barang-barangmu"

"kenapa kau tak meminta persetujuanku dulu?" nada bicara gadis itu kini terdengar sedikit kesal, dia menatap pria yang jalan di sebelahnya dengan tatapan sebal.

"tak sempat... Paku baru memberitahuku saat di rumah sakit tadi... sudahlah jangan protes terus, kita sudah pernah sepakat sebelumnya"

"tapi tak pernah sepakat tentang ini sebelumnya" protes gadis itu lagi.

"cukup... kita bicarakan ini di rumah... sekarang fokuslah dengan barang-barang yang di butuhkan anak-anak ini" ujar lelaki itu lagi seraya masuk lift, Kurapika hanya bisa memendam semua kekesalannya di dalam hati sambil mengikuti langkah Kuroro.

"mama papa kenapa?" tanya Al yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"hm? Kami ga apa-apa ko sayang" jawab Kurapika ramah, dia melihat anak itu seraya mengelus rambutnya lembut. Tapi seakan paham ada yang di sembunyikan, Al masih menatap ke arah Kurapika dengan tatapan penasaran dan penuh tanya. "kami benar-benar ga apa-apa... Al mau beli es krim kan?" Kurapika berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian anak sulungnya itu.

"mau! Tadi papa bilang beli es krim!" jawab anak itu riang. "beli ya, pa... al mau makan es krim" dia menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"hm... tapi kan tadi Al ga di suntik, jadi es krimnya batal" goda Kuroro, santai.

"eh? Tapi tadi papa bilang beli es krim... Al mau es krim..." suara anak itu tedengar lemas dan mulai memelas.

"kalau Al tadi berani di suntik papa belikan es krim, tapi tadi Al ga di suntik"

"Al mau es krim... Al mau di suntik... mama..." anak itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kurapika, meminta perlindungan. Matanya kini berkaca-kaca.

"jangan dengarkan papamu... kita tetap beli es krim ko"

"benar? Al tetap beli es krim? Yatta!" tanya anak itu, suaranya kini lebih riang.

"hu um... tapi Al jadi anak baik ya..."

"un!" angguk anak itu mantap.

"kau tak asik..." sindir Kuroro.

"jangan suka membohongi anak kecil... kasian dia..."

"aku tak berbohong... aku hanya berniat untuk menggodanya... menyenangkan juga menggoda anak kecil seperti itu"

"aneh" Kurapika menggeleng, lalu keluar lift. "kita kemana sekarang?" ia melihat sekeliling.

"entah... aku tadi hanya melihat di lantai ini ada perlengkapan bayi dan anak... bukankah wanita lebih mengerti tempat yang seperti ini?"

"kau salah kalau berpikir aku mengerti tempat seperti ini, aku hanya pergi ke sini untuk menemani Neon dan tak pernah mencari perlengkapan bayi"

"apalagi aku... aku hanya pergi ke tempat ini untuk minum kopi atau pertemuan santai"

"jadi bagaimana?"

"kita keliling" Kuroro jalan sambil melihat sekitar. Al yang sedari tadi di gandeng Kuroro tampak senang, berkali-kali dia hampir berlari sendiri menuju tempat yang ia pikir menarik. "jangan jauh-jauh dari papa..." lagi-lagi Kuroro harus menahannya.

"papa... itu apa?... Itu juga apa?... Yang itu?... lalu itu?" anak itu terus bertanya tanpa henti, segala hal di tunjuknya, ini kali pertama ia datang ke tempat seperti ini.

"huft... tanya satu-satu... papa bingung harus jawab yang mana dulu..." bagi Kuroro ia lebih baik mengurus perampokan yang pelik daripada harus menjawab ribuan pertanyaan dari pria kecil di depannya.

"papa! Ayo ke sana!" alih-alih mendengarkan, Al malah menarik tangan Kuroro menuju arena permainan.

"hey... tunggu... kita cari baju dulu untuk kalian" Kuroro segera menggendong Al dan menaruhnya di atas bahunya. Ini lebih baik daripada harus terus-terusan menahan anak itu.

"uwah! Tinggi!" tawa Al riang. Mereka berjalan santai, entah sudah berapa kali mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Di lihat dari luar, mereka tampak seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dan mereka sampai di depan toko perlengkapan bayi dan anak.

"kau juga mau masuk?" tanya Kurapika yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan samar. Kurapika masuk dan mendekati salah seorang pelayan di sana. "permisi..."

"eh? Ya... ada yang bisa saya bantu Nyonya?" sapa pelayan itu ramah.

"aku mau mencari perlengkapan untuk mereka"

"perlengkapan? Untuk pergi atau untuk sehari-hari Nyonya?"

"semuanya... di bagian mana aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

"baiklah... mari ikuti saya ke sebelah sini" pelayan mengarahkan mereka, Kuroro melihat sekeliling sambil sesekali memegang beberapa benda yang di anggap menarik. "ini... silakan tn dan Ny pilih... di sini tersedia lengkap semua jenis baju untuk bayi dan balita" pelayan itu menunjukan satu lorong yang telah terisi penuh oleh baju anak-anak di kiri dan kanannya. Kurapika melangkah dan melihat-lihat.

"dimana kami bisa mencoba baju-baju ini?" tanya Kurapika kemudian.

"kamar pasnya ada di ujung lorong Ny"

"baik... terima kasih" jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum ramah. "eh?" ia melihat sekitar dan menyadari Kuroro tak ada di sekitarnya lagi. "kemana perginya pria menyebalkan itu?... biarlah... ayo kita pilih baju untukmu, Ares" Kurapika menyentuh ujung hidung si bayi dan di balas senyuman manis darinya. Beberapa kali ia memilih-milih baju yang kira-kira cocok dan berkali-kali juga ia menaruh kembali baju-baju itu ke tempatnya semula. Setelah beberapa menit memilih, gadis pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, tanda frustasi.

"butuh masukan Ny. Lucifer?" suara bariton terdengar dari belakang.

"eh? Darimana saja kau? Tadi aku mencarimu"

"merindukan aku?" godanya santai. "tak ku sangka kau akan merindukanku secepat itu... tenang... aku tak akan kabur begitu saja meninggalkan istri dan kedua anakku" tambahnya lagi seraya berdiri di samping gadis itu sambil mendorong troly belanjaan, Al sudah di dudukkannya di dalam sana.

"jangan sembarangan... aku tak merindukanmu... aku hanya bingung kenapa kau bisa menghilag bukankah kau yang dari awal antusias ikut dalam segala hal yang menyangkut anak-anak?"

"alasan lain... sudahlah... kau sudah menemukan yang cocok untuk Ares?"

"belum... aku masih bingung... aku tak tahu mana yang lebih cocok dengannya... semua pakaian terasa bagus dengannya" Kurapika mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah tumpukan baju bayi itu lagi, seakan teringat batapa frustasinya ia tadi.

"kalau begitu beli semua" jawab Kuroro santai.

"itu bukan solusi, Kuroro"

"katamu dia cocok pakai semua baju, ya sudah belikan semua baju"

"memang... tapi bukan berarti aku harus membelikan semua baju di sini kan? Lagipula dia akan cepat besar dan tak semua baju bisa terpakai olehnya nanti" jawab gadis itu frustasi.

"lalu kau mau bagaimana?"

"itu makanya ku tanya pendapatmu... mana yang menurutmu lebih baik? Bukankah kau bilang kau ayah mereka?"

"aku mana mengerti hal seperti itu... bukankah wanita lebih paham? Kalau kau tanya pendapatku, aku bilang beli semua baju yang cocok di pakai"

"Kuroro Lucifer"

"baik... baik... aku yang pilih, ok? Kau hanya tinggal mencobanya ke Ares" Kuroro mendorong troly dan memasukan beberapa baju bayi, Kurapika melihat baju-baju itu dan mengambil beberapa untuk di coba pada Ares di kamar ganti. Kuroro yang melihat Kurapika segera menghentikan acara memilihnya, lalu mendorong troly mengikuti gadis itu. Kurapika masuk kamar ganti dan membaringkan Ares pelan lalu mulai mengganti bajunya dengan baju lain yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah baju bermodelkan sailor, tak lupa juga dengan jaket dengan tema senada dengan boneka lumba-lumba kecil di dada kirinya, Kurapika pun memakaikan topi sebagai pelengkap. Setelah ia rasa Ares sudah rapi, ia menggendong bayi itu keluar.

"bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu sambil memperlihatkan Ares ke Kuroro.

"bagus... dia terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang... kita beli baju itu dan baju-baju yang ada di troly ini..."

"tapi aku belum mencoba baju yang lain"

"tak ada waktu, kita coba yang lain di rumah... kita belum beli baju untuk Al juga beli perlengkapan lainnya, sebentar lagi juga makan siang, kasian mereka kalau kita terlalu lama memilih baju"

"benar juga... kalau begitu kita pilih baju untuk Al" mereka kembali ke arah lorong tadi dan mulai memilih beberapa baju untuk Al. Kali ini mereka lebih mudah memilih karena Al sudah bisa di tanyai mana yang lebih ia suka, walaupun seringnya Al menunduk setuju dengan pilihan mereka.

"kau bawa Al untuk coba salah satu baju ini... biar Ares aku yang gendong" Kuroro berhenti di dekat kamar pas.

"kau yakin bisa gendong Ares?"

"aku bisa... cepat ganti baju Al..." Kuroro menurunkan Al dari troly pelan.

"ok... gendong pelan-pelan ya... jangan sampai kau salah gendong" Kurapika perlahan memberikan Ares ke Kuroro.

"ok ok... hey... jagoan kecil... ayo sini sama papa... kamu senang sama papa?" Kuroro melihat bayi kecilnya itu dan mencubit pipinya perlahan. Ares tersenyum riang. Kurapika yang melihat mereka tersenyum pelan lalu menggandeng Al ke arah kamar pas. Di dalam Kurapika segera mendudukan Al di kursi kecil di sana, lalu mulai melepaskan bajunya satu persatu. Al di pakaikan celana overall dengan boneka rajutan beruang di bagian depan dan jaket dengan hiasan kuping kucing di bagian tudungnya, tak lupa sepatu berwarna merah hitam yang bisa menyala saat berjalan. Setelah selesai merapikan baju Al, Kurapika menggandeng si sulung itu keluar.

"hmm... itu jauh lebih baik... sekarang mereka terlihat jauh lebih normal" belum sempat Kurapika menanyakan pendapat, Kuroro sudah memberi pendapatnya saat melihat Al yang keluar. "sekarang ayo kita ke kasir... biarkan mereka langsung pakai baju itu" lanjut Kuroro seraya mendorong troly.

"biar Ares sama aku lagi... pasti susah menggendongnya sambil mendorong troly... kau bawa Al saja" Kurapika mendekati Kuroro mau menggendong Ares, tapi anak itu segera bersender ke Kuroro seakan tak mau pisah dengan pria itu. "eh? Ares sama mama dulu ya... papa mau dorong troly dulu" gadis itu berusaha membujuk, tapi alih-alih terbujuk Ares malah mulai rewel dan hampir menangis. "eh? Jangan nangis sayang"

"udah... biar dia sama aku dulu... gantian kau yang sama Al... mungkin dia masih mau sama aku..." Kuroro membenarkan posisi gendongannya.

"huft... baiklah..." gadis itu menaruh Al di dalam troly kembali dan mendorong troly itu pelan mendekati kasir. "kita ga belikan mereka mainan?" tanya Kurapika saat ia melihat boneka di atas salah satu lorong di dekatnya.

"kita beli itu nanti... sekarang beli yang paling penting dulu... beli semua keperluan mereka" jawab pria itu sambil ikut mengantri.

"hmm... eh?... chotto..." Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan ada getaran pelan di saku celananya. Terlihat kontak –Leorio- di layarnya. "moshi-moshi leorio... ada apa? Apa kau sudah menemukan Day Care yang bagus untuk anak-anak?"

"moshi-moshi Kurapika... kami sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus, tapi ada masalah lain..."

"eh?"

**Contenyuu~~**

* * *

**Author Corner: wktu ktik chap ni ga sdar krn tllu ask byangin'y t'yta kpnjangn... gmen ya klo kpnjangan... ok now it's for reply review,, check it out!**

**moku-chan: gmen gbs updte klat, kmrn jrgn i-net d rmah jlk bgt, jd ssh bwt pblish... tp skrg ud updte ni... hope u like it ^^**

**yuiko: y ni... gmen bwt ktlatan yg tramat sgt... ni ud updte ko... yonde shimasu ^^... enjoy it ^^**

**ah ya... qiesa mo blg ky'y blum bsa updte cpt2 ni, cz mndek d chap 10 ni... blum ada ide lgi... tpi ttp d ushkan g slam updte yg sblm'y... keep read minna**

**lastly, review please :) #puppy eyes**


	10. Chapter 10 Aturan X Kenakalan X Remaja

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me and You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Aturan X Kenakalan X Remaja**

Mereka kini berada di sebuah restoran keluarga. Ares duduk di sebuah bangku khusus untuk bayi, Al duduk di tengah antara Kurapika dan Kuroro. Kurapika menopang dagu dan melihat keluar jendela, pikirannya jauh mengawang ke udara.

"hei... kau mau makan apa?" Kuroro menurunkan menu dan melihat gadis itu, tapi gadis pirang itu masih diam. Pria bermata onyx itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengguncang tubuh Kurapika pelan.

"... eh? Apa? Kenapa?" gadis itu terperanjat.

"kau yang kenapa? Daritadi kau diam saja"

"hm... ku rasa ini harus di bicarakan juga denganmu... ini misi kita berdua, jadi percuma rasanya aku pikirkan caranya sendiri" gadis itu menatap langsung ke arah onyx di depannya.

"ada masalah apa dengan anak-anak?" Kuroro membenarkan posisi duduknya, kini ia menghadap Kurapika. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang.

**Flashback**

"moshi-moshi Kurapika... kami sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus, tapi ada masalah lain..."

"eh?" gadis itu tampak bingung. Dia membiarkan Al pergi ke tempat Kuroro, tak ia alihkan pandangannya sampai sulungnya itu benar-benar bersama 'ayah'nya. "jadi, ada masalah apa Leorio?" gadis itu kembali ke pembicaraannya di telepon.

"begini... kami pergi ke tiga tempat yang di rasa cocok untuk menitipkan anak-anak itu dan setelah kami meneliti tempat-tempat itu hanya satu tempat yang paling cocok untuk mereka... itu tempat yang cukup elite dan peraturan di sana juga cukup lengkap"

"lengsung ke intinya Leorio"

"ini intinya... karena itu tempat yang cukup elite, maka peraturan yang mereka miliki lumayan ketat, mereka meminta data lengkap tentang orang tua setiap anak-anak, termasuk kalian, bukan hanya nama dan tempat kalian kerja tapi juga tentang data pernikahan kalian"

"eh? Emang ada data semacam itu?" gadis itu tampak berpikir, jujur saja dia tak mengerti tentang hal itu, dia tak pernah memiliki minat mencari tahu tentang hal itu selama ini.

"mungkin maksud mereka tentang catatan sipil pernikahan kalian... mereka tak mau ambil resiko kalau anak-anak itu hasil penculikan"

"hah? Mereka curiga sampai sejauh itu?"

"bagaimana lagi? Itu sedang marak sekarang ini... dan itu juga bersangkutan tentang status anak-anak itu... aku belum menjelaskan pada mereka tentang status anak-anak itu"

"hm... baiklah... akan ku pikirkan tentang itu nanti... lokasinya dekat dengan apartemen baru kami kan?"

"hu um... hanya beda dua blok dari apartemen kalian... 15 menit jalan kaki dan 5 menit naik kendaraan"

"baiklah... terima kasih untuk infonya" gadis itu mengakhiri hubungan teleponnya.

**End of Flashback**

"jadi begitu masalahnya" gadis itu mengakhiri ceritanya, ia memainkan rambut Al sambil bersender pelan.

"hmm..." Kuroro memasang gaya khasnya ketika berpikir, tak lama ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memanggil pelayan. "makanlah dulu... kasian anak-anak, mereka belum makan... akan ku pikirkan cara yang paling baik" Kuroro menyodorkan menu. Tak lama pelayan datang mendekat, Kuroro menyebutkan pesanannya di susul oleh Kurapika. Setelah mengulang kembali pesanan mereka, sang pelayan menunduk tanda sopan lalu menjauh.

"mama... Al mau es krim... kita beli es krim kan?" si sulung melihat ke arah Kurapika.

"jadi ko sayang... tapi setelah Al makan ya" gadis itu mengelus rambut Al lembut.

"yatta! Al mau es krim!" sulung itu langsung melompat riang.

"hey... jangan lompat begitu... kau harus makan dulu baru makan es krim, jagoan" Kuroro langsung menangkap tubuh Al dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya, Al hanya tersenyum riang.

"da!" tiba-tiba saja Ares bersuara keras, ia melihat ke arah mereka, minta untuk di ajak Main juga.

"hey... kau cemburu sayang? Sini sama mama" Kurapika mengangkat bayi itu dari bangkunya dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya juga.

"kau sudah bisa cemburu nak?" Kuroro mencubit pipi Ares pelan.

"da!" anak itu langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Kuroro.

"kau senang sekali dengan tanganku ya?" pria itu membiarkannya, dia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan yang lain. Kurapika mengelus pipi Ares dan ikut tersenyum melihat mereka.

Tak lama pelayan kembali datang dan membawa pesanan mereka. Acara makan siang mereka pun di mulai, acara makan siang yang penuh dengan tanya dan obrolan. Tak hanya di situ, acara makan es krim pun berlanjut dengan penuh tanya. Kini mereka berjalan keluar restoran, kali ini Ares berada dalam gendongan Kurapika lagi sedangkan Kuroro menggendong Al, ia tak mau ambil resiko kalau anak itu tiba-tiba lari dan menghilang.

"jadi, apa kau sudah temukan cara yang terbaik?" Kurapika membuka pembicaraan.

"sudah... tapi kita bicarakan ini di rumah saja... kita fokus dulu pada acara belanja kita hari ini... ada lagi yang kita perlukan?"

"baiklah... hm... kita perlu baby car sit... bahaya kalau mereka kita pangku saat di dalam mobil... kita juga butuh perlengkapan di dalam kamar mereka... sementara kita belikan selimut dan bantal dulu untuk mereka, mustahil kalau kita beli itu semua dalam satu hari ini"

"baik nyonya... jadi kita harus beli semua itu dimana?" Kuroro mengedarkan pandangan.

"tadi aku lihat ada baby car sit di toko sebelah sana" Kurapika menunjuk ke arah toko di arah kanan mereka.

"kalau begitu ayo kita kesana" Kuroro jalan mendekati toko itu pelan.

Mereka masuk ke dalam toko tersebut, ada beberapa Mainan pula di sana, setelah bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan mereka segera membeli apa yang mereka inginkan dan butuhkan. Setelah merasa benar-benar yakin semua yang mereka butuhkan sudah mereka beli, mereka segera keluar toko.

"hey... Kuroro... sepertinya anak-anak sudah mengantuk" Kurapika memperhatikan bayi kecilnya yang mulai sering mengkucek-kucek mata rubynya, gadis itu mengelus lembut rambut si bayi.

"yah... sepertinya begitu" Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat sulungnya yang kini tengah asik mengemut jempolnya, mata sapphirenya kini menjadi sayu, beberapa kali ia hampir tertidur. "kita pulang saja... ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" lanjut Kuroro seraya melihat gadis di sampingnya, gadis itu hanya menggeleng kemudian mengangguk pelan tanda setuju, kemudian ia membenarkan posisi Ares dalam gendongannya. Gadis itu mengikuti langkah Kuroro kembali ke mobil hitamnya.

"aku pasang car sitnya dulu, biar mereka tidur lebih tenang" Kuroro membuka pintu belakang mobil.

"kalau begitu biar Al ku gendong" Kurapika membenarkan posisi Ares yang sudah tertidur dan hendak mengambil Al dari gendongan Kuroro.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Ares? Biar Al ku tidurkan di bangku belakang dulu untuk sementara... ini Cuma sebentar ko" pria itu membaringkan sulungnya pelan, Al bergerak pelan, membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Melihat itu, Kuroro mulai memasang car sit pelan. "sekarang kau bisa membaringkan Ares di sini" lanjut Kuroro lagi sambil menaruh Al di car sit yang lain. Kurapika menurutinya dan menaruh Ares perlahan di susul rewelan pelan, gadis pirang itu membenarkan posisi bayinya itu sampai Ares kembali tenang. Kuroro melihat mereka sebentar, lalu ia menaruh belanjaan yang lain di bagasi belakang.

"kita langsung pulang?" Kuroro masuk mobil dan melihat Kurapika yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"hu um... kau sudah tahu alamatnya?" Kurapika memasang sit beltnya.

"yah... Paku sudah mengirimkan alamat lengkapnya tadi... kau sudah meminta temanmu untuk mengurus barang-barangmu?" Kuroro menyalakan mobil.

"tadi aku sudah meminta tolong pada Melody dan sepertinya bibi Mito juga ikut membantu"

"bagus kalau begitu... sekarang tinggal menyiapkan segala persiapan untuk rencanaku... sekarang kau telepon Leorio dan yang lain untuk kumpul di apartemen kita..." gadis itu menurutinya dan segera menelepon Leorio di saat yang sama Kuroro menelepon salah satu anak buahnya.

"moshi-moshi... Leorio?"

"ya... ini aku... ada masalah apa Kurapika?"

"semua baik... kau dimana sekarang? Kau, Gon dan Killua bisa berkumpul di apartemen baru ku?"

"kami semua sudah ada disini Kurapika... kami baru saja selesai membereskan apartemen mu... disini juga masih ada bibi Mito dan Melody" baru gadis itu sadari kalau nafas Leorio agak tersengal tanda dia baru selesai bekerja keras.

"hmm... arigatou... kalian semua sudah makan?"

"bibi Mito dan Paku sedang membuatkan sesuatu untuk kami"

"begitu ya?... kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang..."

"baik... hati-hati kalau begitu..."

"Leorio!" terdengar teriakan Killua samar.

"hai!... ah maaf Kurapika kita putus dulu ya... aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaan lagi"

"ah baik... matta ne"

"matta" Leorio memutuskan telepon. Kurapika menaruh handphonenya ke dalam saku kembali.

"kau tampak akrab dengan Leorio ya" Kuroro membuka pembicaraan.

"kami teman baik"

"hm... teman baik ya" nada bicara pria onyx itu mengambang tak tentu maksud.

"jangan pernah mencampuri urusan masing-masing, ingat itu?" gadis itu bersender pelan, nadanya terdengar dingin, pandangannya keluar. Kuroro hanya diam dan serius membawa mobil.

"nanti turunkan aku di mini market... aku mau membelikan sesuatu untuk teman-temanku" Kurapika angkat bicara lagi.

"baik"

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

**.**

**.**

Mereka kini telah sampai di gedung apartemen, Kuroro memakirkan mobilnya. Di dekat pintu masuk sudah menunggu Phinks dan Feitan, menanti kepulangan sang Danchou. Kuroro turun dari mobil dan menggendong Al, Phinks dan Feitan segera mendekati mobil Kuroro dan membawa semua belanjaan mereka, peluh terlihat menghiasi wajah mereka, tampaknya mereka juga ikut bekerja keras membersihkan apartemen sang Danchou. Kurapika turun dan kembali menggendong Ares sambil menenteng dua kantung belanjaan yang tadi di belinya di mini market.

"apartemen kami ada di lantai berapa?" Kuroro melihat ke arah kedua anak buahnya seraya berjalan ke loby gedung apartemen.

"di lantai 5 Danchou... kami mendapatkan apartemen dengan pemandangan langsung ke kota di ruang tengahnya dan pemandangan gunung di kamarnya..." Phinks segera melaporkan.

"bagus" Kuroro berjalan ke arah lift, dia berhenti di depan lift dan membenarkan posisi Al, lelaki kecilnya itu kini menyender di bahunya, dia tampak tak terganggu. Kurapika berdiri di sebelahnya, Ares juga tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya, bibir mungilnya sesekali bergerak. Kurapika mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"anoo... anata tachi... " suara pria terdengar dari belakang mereka. Kurapika dan Kuroro menengok pelan. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh gempal dan berambut agak cepak berjalan mendekati mereka.

"konnichiwa... ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa Kurapika ramah. Dia sedikit melangkah ke depan.

"konnichiwa... apa kalian penghuni baru yang menyewa kamar 507?" jawab pria paruh baya itu tak kalah ramah, dia sedikit menundukan tubuhnya saat membalas salam Kurapika.

"benar... kami adalah penyewa apartemen itu... apa ada masalah?" kali ini Kuroro yang angkat bicara, senyum ramah pun terkembang di wajahnya.

"iie... maaf, aku tahu kalian pasti sibuk mengurus kepindahan kalian tapi aku juga harus melakukan pekerjaan ku... bisa kalian ikut aku ke ruang pengurus?" bila di perhatikan baik-baik di jaket pria paruh baya itu tersemat nama dan alamat apartemen ini, tanda bahwa ia adalah salah seorang pengurus.

"hm... baiklah... tapi bisa menunggu sebentar? kami mau menghubungi teman kami untuk membawa kedua anak kami ke kamar mereka" senyum ramah masih masih terkembang di wajah pria bermata onyx itu.

"tentu... maaf jadi merepotkan kalian"

"tak masalah" Kuroro mengambil handphone di sakunya. "ini aku... bisa kau turun?... ajak juga seorang wanita lain, aku mau kau bawa anak-anak... ok" setelah pembicaraan singkat di telepon, Kuroro kembali melhat ke arah pengurus itu. "sebentar lagi teman kami akan turun" ia angkat bicara lagi.

"baiklah"

"akting yang bagus... siapa pun yang tak kenal siapa dirimu pasti akan tertipu" bisik Kurapika pelan.

"terima kasih" jawab Kuroro tenang. Tak lama menunggu Paku datang, ia bersama dengan bibi Mito kini. Paku menundukan kepala pelan ke arah Kuroro.

"aku pikir kau akan bersama Machi turun kesini"

"itu rencana awal ku Danchou... tapi wanita ini memaksa untuk ikut"

"hmm... kalau begitu bisa kau bawa Al? Tidurkan dia dulu... aku dan Kurapika mau mengurus sesuatu dulu di sini" perintah Kuroro. Paku segera menggendong Al, bibi Mito sudah terlebih dahulu menggendong Ares. Lalu Paku, bibi Mito kembali ke apartemen di temani oleh Phinks juga Feitan. Kuroro dan Kurapika kembali memusatkan pandangan mereka kepada pria paruh baya tadi.

"anak-anak yang manis... kalian pasti bahagia" itulah ucapan awal pria itu.

"terima kasih" jawab keduanya hampir bersamaan.

"kalau begitu mari ikut saya" ucap pria itu lagi, dia berjalan di depan mereka mendekati sebuah ruangan di ujung loby. Di pintunya tertulis dengan jelas pemberi tahuan itu adalah ruangan khusus untuk pengurus, mereka masuk ruangan. Ruangan itu cukup rapi walau ada beberapa meja yang di penuhi dengan arsip-arsip.

"silakan duduk" pria paruh baya itu mempersilakan kedua orang itu duduk. Kuroro dan Kurapika menunduk sekilas lalu duduk. "sebelum aku memberi tahu kalian tentang beberapa hal, izinkan aku untuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu... namaku Zaburo KuMai... dan seperti yang tadi ku beri tahu sebelumnya, aku adalah salah seorang pengurus apartemen ini dan tugas ku di sini untuk menjelaskan beberapa peraturan dasar di apartemen ini" pria itu berbicara sambil mengambil beberapa kertas dari laci mejanya.

"sou... aku Kurapika Kuruta" jawab Kurapika ramah.

"aku Kuroro Lucifer dan ini adalah istriku... jadi namanya Kurapika Lucifer" Kuroro membenarkan jawaban Kurapika santai.

"baiklah... selamat datang tuan dan nyonya Lucifer... tadi salah seorang teman kalian telah mengurus pendaftaran kalian, jadi kalian hanya perlu menandatangani kontrak apartemen ini" Zaburo memberi secarik kertas dan pulpen kepada mereka. "dan ini adalah jadwal buang sampah di apartemen ini juga sangsi yang akan kalian terima kalau kalian lupa atau salah melakukan jadwal itu" setelah melihat mereka selesai menandatangani kertas tadi, pria itu memberi mereka kertas lain.

_"selasa, jadwal membuang sampah organik... kamis, jadwal membuang sampah an-organik... jumat jadwal membuang sampah yang dapat di daur ulang... sampah akan di kembalikan atau tidak akan di ambil sampai jadwal yang berikutnya bila terjadi kesalahan hari pembuangan..." _mereka membaca kertas itu pelan.

"lumayan ketat juga" gumam Kurapika pelan.

"baik... kita lanjutkan... untuk aturan dasar di apartemen ini akan ku jelaskan secara garis besar, bila ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, kalian bisa menghubungi kami langsung" lanjut Zaburo, mereka kembali memperhatikan pria itu. "gerbang utama dan tempat parkir di sini akan di tutup jam 12 malam, bila kalian pulang di atas jam itu, kalian harap memberitahu kami sebelumnya atau kalian bisa menghubungi keamanan gedung untuk membuka pintu untuk kalian... di apartemen ini di perboleh kan untuk memelihara hewan tapi di harapkan yang tidak mengganggu kenyamanan dan jangan di biarkan hewan peliharaan anda berkeliaran begitu saja... bila kalian meninggalkan hewan itu di rumah harap hubungi kami, agar kami bisa langsung membawanya ke pet care dan untuk itu kalian di kenakan biaya tambahan... kalian juga akan di berikan kunci khusus berbentuk kartu, dengan kunci itu kalian bisa masuk apartemen kalian, untuk sementara teman kalian tadi di berikan kartu sebagai pendatang, harap jangan di hilangkan kartu tersebut dan bila kartu itu hilang atau rusak, kalian akan di kenakan biaya tambahan untuk penggantian... sementara ada yang kalian tanyakan?"

"untuk kunci, berapa kunci yang akan di berikan kepada kami? Kami sama-sama bekerja dan kami tak selalu pulang di waktu yang sama, jadi tak efisien rasanya kalau kami harus menunggu satu sama lain... selain itu, apa kunci itu bisa di pinjamkan sementara waktu kepada salah seorang teman kami?" seperti biasa, Kurapika segera angkat bicara.

"kalau begitu kami akan memberikan dua kunci dan yang satu bersifat cadangan, jadi kalian tak punya cadangan lagi di gedung ini... untuk di pinjamkan, itu terserah kalian, tapi kami tak akan menanggung kehilangan atau kerusakan yang terjadi setelahnya"

"baik"

"ada lagi yang ingin di tanyakan?" Kurapika menggeleng pelan. "kalau begitu kita akhiri pengarahan ini... kalian pasti lelah dan cemas dengan kedua anak manis kalian"

"baik... terima kasih" Kuroro bangkit perlahan dan menjabat tangan Zaburo di ikuti Kurapika, lalu mereka keluar ruangan. Mereka kembali berjalan ke arah lift. Ada beberapa wanita yang tengah asik mengobrol di depan lift, mereka tersenyum ramah dan ikut mengantri bersama wanita itu.

"anoo... kalian penghuni baru di sini?" tanya salah seorang wanita berambut keriting yang berdiri tepat di depan Kurapika.

"hu um... kami baru saja pindah hari ini" jawab Kurapika ramah.

"hmm... namaku Mai... salam kenal"

"salam kenal... namaku Kurapika Ku..."

"Kurapika Lucifer... itu namanya... dan aku Kuroro Lucifer... salam kenal" pria onyx itu segera membenarkan jawaban Kurapika sambil memperkenalkan dirinya sopan, tak lupa dia tersenyum ramah.

"salam kenal... yang ini adalah Laura dan ini adalah Sawa" wanita itu ikut memperkenalkan teman-temannya, mereka menunduk sopan. Di balas dengan senyum ramah dari mereka.

"kau dan adikmu tinggal berdua saja di sini" kali ini wanita yang tadi di perkenalkan dengan nama Laura angkat bicara.

"adik? Maaf... gadis ini adalah istri tercinta ku... dan kami tinggal berempat, bersama kedua putra tersayang kami, satu orang balita dan yang satu lagi masih bayi" Kuroro merangkul Kurapika saat menjelaskan 'status' mereka. gadis pirang itu hanya diam, dia ingat perjanjian mereka sebelumnya dan berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

"eh? Istri? Maaf!" wanita itu segera menunduk menyesal.

"gadis ini terlihat sangat muda... jadi kami pikir kalian adalah kakak-adik... maaf atas kelancangan kami" wanita bernama Sawa pun ikut menunduk sopan.

"tak apa... ini kesalahan yang biasa" jawab Kuroro.

"tapi istri mu memang terlihat sangat muda... kalau boleh tahu, berapa umurmu?" tanya Mai lagi.

"aku 19" jawab Kurapika tenang.

"kami terpaut usia 7 tahun... jadi wajar kalau kalian mengira dia adik ku" terang Kuroro lagi.

"waah... benar-benar masih muda... di usia belia seperti ini kau sudah menikah dan punya dua orang putra, siapapun tak akan menyangka kalau kau sudah menikah..."

"yah... kenakalan remaja yang membuat kami menikah sekarang" jawab Kuroro santai dan di balas dengan tawa pelan dari ketiga wanita itu.

"anak muda zaman sekarang" Sawa angkat bicara di sela-sela tawa nya. Kuroro hanya tersenyum, mengacuhkan death glare yang di layangkan oleh Kurapika. Tak lama lift terbuka dan mereka berlima masuk, di dalam Kurapika masih menjadi perhatian ketiga wanita itu.

"kenapa?" Kurapika mulai risih menjadi pusat perhatian mereka terus.

"maaf... aku hanya masih kaget saja kalian pasangan"

"memang kami terlihat semirip itu?"

"hmm... tidak juga"

"atau Laura-san berpikir kami tidak cocok menjadi suami istri?" kali ini Kuroro yang bertanya.

"eh? Bukan itu maksud ku... maaf... setelah di perhatikan baik-baik, kalian sangat cocok ko, ya kan?" wanita itu menanyakan ke temannya yang lain.

"terima kasih" senyum termanis terlihat di wajah tampan Kuroro, sekilas ketiga wanita itu sempat terpana. "ah! Maaf... ini lantai apartemen kami... kami duluan... sampai jumpa" pintu lift terbuka, Kuroro menunduk sopan lalu merangkul Kurapika keluar lift.

"apa-apaan itu tadi?!" sambar Kurapika seketika saat mereka telah berada di luar lift dan hanya ada mereka di lorong. Dia segera mundur dari rangkulan Kuroro.

"apa" tanya Kuroro santai, dia berjalan santai.

"jawabanmu itu tadi" Kurapika mengikuti Kuroro.

"jawaban yang mana?" pria itu pura-pura lupa dan masih berjalan.

"kau tahu betul bagian mana yang ku maksud"

"memang yang mana?"

"kuso... 'kenakalan remaja yang membuat kami menikah sekarang', jawaban macam apa itu?" gadis itu mengulang bagian terpenting yang ingin dia bahas sekarang.

"hanya itu jawaban yang cukup logis untuk menjelaskan 'status' kita sekarang, mereka juga lebih memaklumi jawaban seperti itu... atau kau lebih memilih aku menjawab, bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang di takdirkan bersama oleh tuhan dan kita adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai satu sama lain?" kali ini Kuroro berhenti melangkah dan menghadap Kurapika.

"lupakan jawaban irasional macam itu... janggal rasanya mendengar mu mengucapkan kata 'tuhan' dan 'cinta'... kau bukan orang cocok untuk dua hal itu" Kurapika kembali berjalan dan melewati Kuroro, dia berjalan mendekati apartemen 507.

"terima kasih atas perhatian dan pengertianmu" Kuroro mengikutinya dan berdiri di sebelah nya. Kurapika hanya menarik nafas panjang. Dan bersiap masuk apartemen nya.

"tadaima" ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

**Contenyuu~~**

* * *

**Review Corner:**

**Moku-chan: yokatta kalau KuroPika di chapi sblum'y trlihat sprti kel, qiesa tkut mlah g klhtan ky gt... ni ud d upload chapi brkut'y n mslah leorio jga ud d jlsn d sni... gmen gbs updte kmrn, bnyak mslh t'yta... hehe... ud updte ni... enjoy ^^**

**Cha: arigatou ^^... walaupun agk anh d cmpur sma nma blakang kuroro... smoga klo mrka p'y anak ce qiesa bsa nmu nma yg imut #byangin kurapika hamil#**

**yuichi: udh tjwab kan kurapika knapa... enjoy chap slnjt'y ^^**

**lavender sapphires chan (nma yg pjg #bnun sgkt'y): chap 6: waah... d bgian mna Kuroro imut?; chap 7: ya ni... kuroro udh tpikat sma krapika yg tdur... ky'y siap2 dgn otk msum ni ^^ #di death glare KuroPika#; chap 8: are? ada 2? yah... slakan bca chapi brkut'y ^^;; ; chap 9: yup... ky'y itu hbby bru kuroro th, gda kurapika... bgus klo mrka tlhat sprti itu, kan mmg rncna awl kuroro ^^... al n ares kn skrg anak KuroPika, bwt klnjtn'y lht d chapi2 brkut'y, hope u still like it, cz ky'y bkal jd crta yg pjg ni ^^... leorio mmg sllu bnyak mslah kan? #siap d grok leorio#... waah... ky'y q yg ktlaran hboh'y kmu ni ^^**

**jaa, minna... happy reading RnR please ^^ #Gon's eyes**


	11. Chapter 11 Pesta X Palsu X Pertengkaran

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me and You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara, udh g sbar mo d rbah jd M)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 [re-upload] Pesta X Palsu X Pertengkaran**

**Prewiew:**

"kuso... 'kenakalan remaja yang membuat kami menikah sekarang', jawaban macam apa itu?" gadis itu mengulang bagian terpenting yang ingin dia bahas sekarang.

"hanya itu jawaban yang cukup logis untuk menjelaskan 'status' kita sekarang, mereka juga lebih memaklumi jawaban seperti itu... atau kau lebih memilih aku menjawab, bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang di takdirkan bersama oleh tuhan dan kita adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai satu sama lain" kali ini Kuroro berhenti melangkah dan menghadap Kurapika.

"lupakan jawaban irasional macam itu... janggal rasanya mendengarmu mengucapkan kata 'tuhan' dan 'cinta'... kau bukan orang cocok untuk dua hal itu" Kurapika kembali berjalan dan melewati Kuroro, dia berjalan mendekati apartemen 507.

"terima kasih atas perhatian dan pengertianmu" Kuroro mengikutinya dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Kurapika hanya menarik nafas panjang. Dan bersiap masuk apartemennya.

"tadaima" ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"okeri!" suara riang Gon dan letupan beberapa konfeti segera menyambut kepulangan mereka.

"eh?" mereka tampak bingung. "ada acara spesial apa?" Kurapika melihat ke arah Gon dan Killua.

"pesta untuk kepindahan mu ke apartemen yang baru" Gon menjelaskan dengan wajah yang sangat senang.

"eh? Tapi kan ini bukan hal yang harus di rayakan"

"kami sudah menjelaskan itu padanya... ribuan kali, tapi kau tahu kan betapa keras kepalanya Gon? Dia tetap berkeras mengadakan pesta, para Ryodan pun sudah menolak... tapi Hisoka juga bibi Mito langsung setuju dengan idenya..." jelas Killua. Gon mengkerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Kurapika hanya melihat ke arah Hisoka.

"aku hanya bosan... lagipula sepertinya menyenangkan ada pesta... apalagi ini untuk merayakan 'keluarga' baru Danchou kami" seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Kurapika, Hisoka segera menjelaskan.

"terima kasih untuk perhatiaannya, hisoka... aku sangat terkesan dengan kesetianmu ini"

"sama-sama Danchou... aku harap dengan ini aku bisa lebih cepat menagih janjimu padaku" hisoka menatap langsung pada onyx Kuroro, menantangnya secara terang-terangan.

"aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk menepati janjiku pada mu, hisoka... seperti yang kau tahu, aku baru saja mendapat 'keluarga' baru dan aku tak mau menghancurkan suasana itu" Kuroro duduk santai di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna putih yang di taruh di tengah ruangan. Dalam sekejap atmosfir yang tercipta menjadi sedikit sesak. Hisoka hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

"jaa... ayo kita mulai pestanya!" Gon segera angkat bicara. Yang lain pun hanya diam tanda setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"minna... arigatou" Kurapika menunduk sopan ke arah teman-temannya.

"hey... gadis kuruta, kami juga ikut membantu di sini" salah satu anak buah Kuroro yang berambut paling panjang dan bergaya ala samurai – Nobu, angkat bicara melihat rasa terima kasih yang di tujukan Kurapika hanya pada teman-temannya.

"aku tak meminta bantuan kalian semua... Danchou kalian yang meminta kalian ke sini... ku rasa rasa terima kasih yang harusnya kalian terima itu dari Danchou kalian bukan dari ku" jawab Kurapika tenang, terdengar jelas nada sinis dalam perkataanya tadi.

"kau... jangan kurang ajar ya, gadis kuruta" samurai itu tampak geram mendengar perkataan Kurapika tadi.

"ehem!" deheman pelan yang keluar dari Kuroro mampu menghentikan langkah Nobu dan membuat dia memendam amarah yang sempat memuncak tadi. "berhenti bertengkar... Kurapika, aku rasa kau punya ingatan yang baik... kita pernah sepakat tak ada kekerasan dalam bentuk apapun di dalam rumah, anak-anak ada di sini, ada kemungkinan mereka bangun dan melihat semua ini... juga berhenti mencari masalah dengan anak buah ku, walaupun aku ketua mereka, tapi mereka punya hak sepenuhnya untuk menghabisi siapa pun yang mereka anggap mengganggu, jadi perhatikan sikapmu" Kuroro menatap gadis itu, tatapan kali ini lebih terasa seperti tatapan memerintah. Kurapika diam, ia tahu ini adalah salahnya. "bisa kita lanjutkan pestanya?" lanjutnya lagi. Seperti tersihir dengan intonasi Kuroro, mereka semua hanya mengangguk. Pesta kembali di mulai, sesekali terdengar tawa dan canda, walau mereka tak terlalu berbaur satu sama lain, tapi suasana yang tercipta lebih baik sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi apa kalian sudah menemukan cara untuk penitipan itu?" Leorio angkat bicara di tengah acara makan kue mereka.

"aku sudah membicarakan tentang ini dengan Kuroro dan dia bilang dia telah menemukan caranya" Leorio dan yang lain melihat ke arah Kuroro yang tengah asik dengan buku yang dia baca.

"... kita akan memalsukan surat sipil itu" jawab Kuroro kemudian, tenang. Buku tak sama sekali turun dari wajahnya.

"memalsukan? Apa itu juga bisa di lakukan?" tanya Gon, polos.

"kami sering melakukan itu" paku kali ini yang menjawab. Gon hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"dan untuk itu aku menyuruh Shalnark datang kemari sekarang" buku turun sedikit dari wajahnya, membuat onyxnya tampak dari sana. Seakan paham dengan tatapan Kuroro, Shalnark segera mengambil laptopnya dan menaruhnya di meja yang ada di depan Danchounya.

"nee... nee... Killua... apa itu bisa di lakukan?" bisik bocah berambut jabrik itu.

"mereka ryodan... mereka bisa melakukan apa pun... oyaji dan nii-chan juga pernah melakukannya..."

"hmm..."

"ok... kita mulai... data apa saja yang mau kau palsukan, Danchou?" pria berambut coklat itu mulai mengetik.

"kartu identitas kami, surat catatan sipil, surat kelahiran anak-anak itu dan data tentang latar belakang kami, termasuk pendidikan, latar belakang keluarga dan hal mendetil lainnya" jawab sang ketua santai.

"ryokai!" shalnark mulai mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. "bisa aku melihat datamu, pengguna rantai?... ah! Maaf tak seharusnya aku memanggil mu dengan nama itu lagi..." senyum ramah terkembang di wajahnya, tak ada niat buruk yang tergambar di wajahnya. Kurapika mendekati shalnark pelan, lalu ia memberi beberapa data tentang dirinya termasuk kartu identitas terbarunya.

"jangan tutupi tentang klan Kuruta di latar belakangku nanti" pinta gadis itu.

"eh?... kau tak mau data tentang latar belakangmu di rubah?"

"tidak... aku tak mau menutupi apapun... sebagai gantinya tulis saja kalau aku bukan keturunan langsung Kuruta... lagipula lebih mudah untuk menjelaskan tentang mata ares kalau aku tak menutupi latar belakang ku" jelas Kurapika lagi. Tenang.

"kita turuti kemauannya... aku setuju dengannya, lebih mudah untuk kami menjelaskan tentang mata Ares kalau latar belakangnya" Kuroro segera angkat bicara saat shalnark hendak protes. Pria berambut coklat itu tak bisa lagi protes. Kurapika kembali mendekati teman-temannya.

"tadi kau belanja apa saja Kurapika?" tanya Melody saat gadis itu duduk di sampingnya.

"aku hanya membeli beberapa baju, car sit, perlengkapan di kamar dan mainan" jawab Kurapika, ia membuka beberapa belanjaan yang ada di dekatnya.

"sou..." Melody tersenyum lembut.

"lalu bagaimana dengan hasil pemeriksaan mereka?" Leorio mengambil kursi dan duduk tepat di depan mereka.

"ah ya... kata dokter mereka anak-anak yang sehat... luka-luka yang ada di tubuh mereka juga bukan masalah besar karena mereka mengalami penyembuhan yang sangat cepat" Kurapika segera melihat ke arah Leorio, tatapan matanya tampak antusias. "dan kau tahu... dalam beberapa hari ke depan Ares akan berumur 5 bulan, kemungkinan dalam minggu ini juga, kami belum tahu tepatnya itu kapan. Dia juga sudah bisa di berikan makanan padat, tapi kami harus hati-hati dalam pemberian makanan, takutnya dia mengalami alergi... Al juga begitu, kami harus ekstra hati-hati dalam pemberian makanan ke mereka... Al sekarang sudah 3 tahun dan jalan 5 bulan, sama halnya dengan Ares, kami tak bisa tahu pasti kapan itu... tapi... eh? Kenapa? Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara?" gadis pirang itu tampak bingung melihat Leorio, Melody dan bibi Mito tertunduk menahan tawa, mereka hanya menggeleng.

"bukan... bukan begitu... kami hanya..." Leorio menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa.

"hanya apa? Jangan gantungkan kata-katamu Leorio"

"kami hanya senang melihat kau begitu senang" Melody yang melanjutkan kata-kata Leorio.

"eh? Senang? Aku?"

"yah... kau terlihat senang... tatapan matamu pun terlihat begitu antusias, baru kali ini aku melihatmu semangat seperti itu... kau terlihat seperti Gon kalau seperti itu" kali ini bibi Mito yang angkat bicara.

"memang aku terlihat sesenang itu?"

"yah... kami senang kau bahagia"

"yah... dan sepertinya kau sudah bisa menerima Kuroro dalam misi ini dengan baik" Melody menyetujui pertkataan Leorio.

"eh? Kata siapa?" gadis itu tampak kesal.

"kau menggunakan kata 'kami' terus sepanjang cerita tadi, 'kami' yang kau maksud itu mengarah padamu dan Kuroro kan?" jelas Melody lagi.

"hey... Kurapika! Bisa kemari sebentar?" belum sempat gadis itu bicara lagi, mereka telah di interupsi oleh Shalnark. Kurapika melihat ke arahnya dan kembali berjalan ke arahnya.

"apa itu warna mata asli mu?" tanyanya langsung.

"iya... kenapa?"

"apa kau tak punya foto di saat matamu merah?"

"hmm... tidak ada" jawabnya tenang.

"yaah... sayang sekali... apa kau punya kontak lens merah?"

"tidak... sebenarnya ada apa? Berikan penjelasan padaku"

"ah ya... maaf... maaf... tadi aku dan Danchou sedang membicarakan tentang foto mu saat memiliki mata merah, aku mau menaruhnya di data pribadi mu" terang Shalnark.

"aku tak punya niat berfoto saat dalam keadaan marah"

"ya juga... lalu bagaimana Danchou?"

"kita buat saja dia marah"

"sama halnya denganmu, aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang enak untuk marah, apalagi mengingat keadaan di sini sekarang sedang tak memungkinkan" Kuroro diam mendengarnya, dia kembali memasang gaya khasnya saat berpikir.

"hey... Kurapika... kata bibi Mito, tadi kau menemui pengurus apartemen ya?"

"ya... tadi aku menemui pengurus apartemen, Killua"

"apa yang ia bicarakan?"

"dia hanya menjelaskan tentang peraturan di apartemen ini"

"sou... apa kau tadi sempat bertemu dengan salah satu penghuni apartemen?"

"ya... tadi waktu di lift aku bertemu dengan 3 orang wanita, Laura, Sawa dan Mai... sepertinya mereka penghuni lantai atas"

"sou... tadi kami bertemu dengan orang tua dan pasangan muda yang tinggal tepat di kanan dan kiri kalian..." jelas Killua. "aku ingin menyamakan jawaban dengan kalian agar drama ini berjalan dengan mulus... di mulai dari cerita yang aku katakan pada mereka..." potong Killua saat ia melihat Kurapika hendak bicara. "tadi aku cerita kalau kita bertiga adalah saudara... kau dan aku adalah adik-kakak, karena mata kita hampir sama dan Gon adalah sepupu kita dari luar pulau. Dan untuk Leorio, aku bilang dia adalah paman kita yang paling payah" lanjut Killua lagi, santai.

"hey! Rambut putih! Apa maksudmu dengan payah? Aku adalah seorang dokter" protes Leorio.

"dokter payah"

"kau..." Gon menahan Leorio agar ia tak bertengkar dengan Killua.

"lalu apa yang kau ceritakan tentang status kalian?" bibi Mito tampak penasaran.

"eh? Itu..." tiba-tiba Kurapika teringat dengan jawaban Kuroro di lift tadi, rasa kesal yang tadi sempat hilang kembali muncul.

"aku bilang, 'kenakalan remaja yang membuat kami menikah sekarang'" jawab Kuroro tenang, tanpa banyak yang menyadari, dia kini duduk di dekat Kurapika.

"eh?" semua tampak kaget dengan jawaban Kuroro tadi.

"wah... jawaban yang cukup frontal, Kuroro" Leorio menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"hanya itu yang cukup masuk akal untuk menjelaskan status kami sekarang"

"nee... nee... memang kenakalan apa yang Kuroro-san maksud?" tanya Gon, polos.

"jangan tanyakan hal itu, Gon" Killua mengurut-urut dahinya, pelan. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kepolosan temannya itu.

"kenapa? Aku ingin tahu"

"kau mau tahu kenakalan yang ku maksud Gon?"

"un! Beri tahu aku" Gon tampak antusias kini.

"jangan racuni Gon dengan hal yang macam-macam!" sergah Kurapika.

"aku tak meracuninya... aku hanya ingin memberi tahu yang sebenarnya"

"jangan rusak kepolosannya"

"aku tak merusaknya"

"hey... ayo beri tahu aku" rengek Gon ke mereka.

"jangan katakan macam-macam dan berhenti memberi jawaban konyol seperti itu! aku mulai muak dengan sikapmu hari ini, Kuroro!" gadis itu langsung berdiri menghadap Kuroro.

"jadi kau lebih memilih aku menjawab dengan jawaban kedua atau ketiga dari ku?" tanya Kuroro santai.

"lupakan juga tentang jawaban irasional itu!" sergah Kurapika.

"lalu kau mau aku jawab seperti apa? Itu yang paling masuk akal dan mereka langsung diam saat ku bilang seperti itu"

"hey... hey... kalian... jangan bertengkar... nanti anak-anak bangun" Gon melihta mereka.

"biar aku selesaikan ini dengan pria menyebalkan ini... anak-anak tidak akan bangun"

"tapi Kurapika..."

"dengar ya Kuroro... berhenti asal bicara seperti itu lagi, jangan buat aku di lihat sebagai gadis murahan" Kurapika mengahkan perkataan Gon kali ini.

"aku tak pernah bilang seperti itu"

"tapi itu maksud yang tersirat dari jawabanmu tadi"

"kau terlalu banyak berpikir nona... tak ada yang berpikir begitu dan aku tak bermaksud begitu" Kuroro menyentuh dahi Kurapika dengan ujung jarinya.

"jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu!"

"apa maksud kata-katamu itu?"

"tanganmu adalah tangan kotor yang telah membunuh banyak orang termasuk klan ku"

"ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas itu"

"tapi aku ingin membahas itu..."

"jangan keras kepala dan hentikan ini... aku malas membahasnya"

"aku memang keras kepala"

Mereka terus berdebat dengan suara cukup keras, Gon dan Leorio berusah auntuk menghentikan mereka tapi di acuhkan oleh Kurapika.

"hey... kalian... tolong bantu kami hentikan mereka... ini sudah mulai larut, tak enak di dengar tetangga" Leorio melihat para anggota ryodan yang tengah asik dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing, acuh dengan apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Danchounya. "paku" lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pakunoda, berharap ia akan melakukan sesuatu.

"ini bukan masalah yang harus kami campuri... lagipula ini pertengkaran antar 'keluarga' Danchou jadi kami tak punya hak untuk ikut campur" jawabnya tenang.

"tapi ini sudah larut dan kalau tak di hentikan Kurapika akan melakukan kekerasan pada Kuroro"

"Danchou bisa melawan 'istri'nya"

"bukan itu masalahnya... mengertilah..." Leorio tampak frustasi.

"kau! Mati saja kau!" tiba-tiba teriakan amarah Kurapika terdengar, di dorong dengan kuat tubuh hingga jatuh ke lantai dan dia terduduk di atasnya. Tangannya sudah mengepal dengan keras di udara, bersiap untuk memukul pria yang berada di bawahnya. Kuroro hanya melihat Kurapika, tenang. Tak ada perlawanan sama sekali darinya. Di lihat mata gadis itu kini telah berubah menjadi merah, tanda dia benar-benar terbawa dengan emosinya. Sungguh mata yang sangat ia inginkan. Mata yang terlalu indah.

"Kurapika cukup! Hentikan ini! ini sudah larut" Leorio menahan gadis itu, di peluk pelan tubuh gadis itu dari belakang.

"lepaskan aku Leorio!" gadis itu mendorong tubuh Leorio. Ia kembali menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan marah. Kini ia sudah melayangkan pukulan tepat ke arah wajah Kuroro.

"mama... papa..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara Al.

"eh?" mereka terkejut. Pukulan Kurapika terhenti di udara. Kuroro melihat anak itu.

"mama... papa..." Al melihat ke arah mereka, selimut biru dan boneka jerapah yang tadi di belikan Kurapika berada dalam pelukannya. Mata sapphirenya kini berkaca melihat sosok orang dewasa yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa bulir air mata tumpah dari sana. "mama... papa... huuuaaaa!" tangis pecah darinya.

"eh? Al jangan nangis" dalam sekejap amarah Kurapika luntur begitu saja, dia hendak mendekati Al dan memeluk tubuhnya, tapi langkahnya berhenti dalam begitu saja. "eh? Al?" ia melihat sirat ketakutan dari iris saphire Al, tubuhnya gemetar pelan dalam tangisnya. "Al... maafkan aku... kau pasti takut ya" Kurapika tertunduk dalam, ini bagai pukulan telak baginya, rasa sakitnya sama seperti saat ia harus kehilangan keluarga dan seluruh teman klannya. Melihat sinar ketakutan dari Al adalah hal yang lebih menakutkan untuknya. Kuroro hanya diam melihat mereka, dia berpikir dengan cepat. Segera di tariknya dengan cepat tubuh mungil Kurapika hingga gadis itu jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya lalu ia segera memeluk gadis itu.

"eh?" Kurapika terkejut dan segera melihat ke arah Kuroro.

"ikuti permainanku... ini hukuman untuk mu karena telah melanggar janji kita di awal... aku benci pengingkar janji sepertimu" bisik Kuroro pelan, wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"lihat... kami tidak bertengkar... tadi kami hanya sedang mengobrol lalu mama jatuh dan kena tubuh papa... kamu jangan takut, kami tidak bertengkar" Kuroro melihat ke arah Al, ia duduk pelan dan membuat Kurapika duduk di pangkuannya, tangannya masih memeluk tubuh Kurapika. Al melihat mereka, tangisannya mulai reda sekarang.

"hu um... kami tidak bertengkar... lihat kan? Kami baik-baik saja" Kurapika yang melihat reaksi Al yang mulai tenang mendengar kebohongan Kuroro, mencoba untuk mengikutinya. Ia menatap lembut Al. "sini... sama mama..." ia melihat Al yang hendak mendekatinya pelan. Kuroro yang melihat itu juga segera melonggarkan pelukannya untuk Kurapika dan segera membuka tangan untuk Al. Anak itu berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka, sesenggukan masih terdengar pelan darinya. Kuroro segera memeluknya saat anak itu berada dalam jangkauan tangannya, Kurapika segera menaikan tubuh anak itu di atas pangkuannya. Mereka memeluk tubuh Al dengan erat.

"jangan menangis... anak laki-laki jangan terlalu sering menangis" Kuroro berbisik pelan ke sulungnya.

"maafkan mama... kau pasti kaget ya" Kurapika bisa merasakan dengan jelas debaran jantung Al yang sangat cepat, dia sangat menyesal karena kebodohannya Al ketakutan dan menangis seperti ini, padahal tadi teman-temannya sudah mengingatkannya, tapi dia terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengar mereka.

Melihat keadaan mereka, yang lain memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ dan membiarkan mereka, termasuk para Ryodan. Shalnark dan Leorio hanya meninggalkan pesan untuk mereka di atas meja.

"sudah... jangan menangis terus" Kuroro melihat Al yang masih sesenggukan lalu mengelus lembut rambut hitamnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa teman-temannya yang lain sudah pergi. Al yang mulai tenang, melihat ke arah mereka. "anak laki-laki harus kuat" ia menghapus sisa air mata anaknya pelan.

"benar kata papa... jangan menangis terus... besok kita beli es krim ya" bujuk Kurapika.

"es krim?... al mau es krim..."

"besok kita beli ya... tapi jangan menangis lagi"

"um! Ga nangis" anak itu segera mengelap mukanya.

"pintar" Kurapika dan Kuroro mengusap rambut dan pipi Al bersamaan. Anak itu tersenyum riang lagi. Kurapika lega melihatnya.

"ah ya Al... ko Al bangun? Al mau sesuatu?" Kurapika baru tersadar tentang ini. Apa teriakannya tadi terlalu keras sampai membuat Al terbangun.

"ga... Al di bangunkan sama paman aneh" jawab al polos, ia duduk tenang di atas pangkuan Kurapika.

"paman aneh?"

"um! Paman yang punya gambar di sini" anak itu menunjuk ke arah bawah matanya.

"hisoka" gumam Kurapika dan Kuroro bersamaan. Kurapika mencoba menebak apa yang ada di pikran joker yang satu itu

"kalau begitu Al tidur lagi ya" Kuroro melihat Al. Al hanya menggeleng.

"kenapa? Tidur ya... ini kan masih malam sayang... nanti besok Al cape" bujuk Kurapika.

"al takut tidur sendiri"

"eh? Di sana kan ada adik Ares"

"Ares ga ada" jawabnya polos.

"eh? Ga ada?" Kurapika kaget. Ia langsung terperanjat. Kuroro segera menahan tubuh Al yang hampir jatuh dari pangkuan Kurapika karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. "ares pergi kemana? Bukankah tadi dia di tidurkan di kamar itu juga kan?" Kurapika mulai panik.

"kita cari dia"

**Contenyu~~**

* * *

**Author Corner: gomeeeennnn... tjdi kslahan upload di chap yg sblumnya... krna tllu bru2, qiesa slah bka docs n g smpt edit lg... tjdi dh kslahan bdh ni... goommmeeeennn #bow# thx bwt Mouk-chan krna review'y qiesa jdi sdar kslahn ni #bow# **

**rev****iew answer:**

**Moku-chan: waaahhh... again, u be the 1st reader who review my fic... sankyu, for being the 1st ^^ #bow#... y ni... ud updte lgi, jdi smngat krna ad yg ska sma fic abal ku ini... hhhm... mrka blum nkah krna kura-chan msih ssah d taklukan hehe... nah itu dy... qiesa jga ud g sbr pgn bwt scene lime kecut klo bsa lsg explicit... tpi hrus sbar krna crta'y blum bsa d msukin scene it... hiks... hiks... sbar ya moku-chan... waah... arigatou udh nggu fic ni trus... sankyu jga udh bner ska fic ni... ureshii #^^#... qiesa jga ska fic bwtan moku-chan, trutma yg rate M hehe... qiesa udh bca yg Onsen n I Love Onsen dri lama lho... #curcol... lastly, enjoy next chapi ^^**

**ruina: slam knal ^^... yokatta kmu ska... hmm... hyo... jdi apa cba? ^^... ni udh updte... hope u like it... enjoy ^^**

**Lavender sapphires chan: waah... knpa cngar cngir trus ni? ^^... emg sgja d bwt jwab ky gtu, biar bnyak yg slah pham (wlopn jd OOC bgt).. hu um... nam mu kpjgan, jd bnun mo d sgkt apa, tp gpp dh ^^... sou... slam knal jga dh bwt ven n safir ^^... yup! bkal pjg ky'y... krna crta'y jd bkembang d luar dgaan qiesa ni ^^;... smga ttep d ska dh**

**c u in the next chapi! lastly, RnR please ^^ #Gon's sparkling eyes**


	12. Chapter 12 Hilang X Tetangga X Penasaran

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T**

******Author note #1: akhirnya selesai juga update chapi ni... sebelumnya maaf klo mkin banyak typos bertebaran di mana-mana, jujur saja qiesa ga punya bnyak wktu bwt edit ni, jdi hrap mklum ya...**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Hilang X Tetangga X Penasaran**

**Preview:**

"Al takut tidur sendiri"

"eh? Di sana kan ada adik Ares"

"Ares ga ada" jawabnya polos.

"eh? Ga ada?" Kurapika kaget. Ia langsung terperanjat. Kuroro segera menahan tubuh Al yang hampir jatuh dari pangkuan Kurapika karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. "ares pergi kemana? Bukankah tadi dia di tidurkan di kamar itu juga kan?" Kurapika mulai panik.

"kita cari dia"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar anak-anak, Al mengikuti langkah mereka dari belakang. Kurapika yang pertama masuk ke dalam kamar, di lihat keadaan sekeliling, ia mendekati boks bayi yang terbuat dari kayu, di tengok ke dalamnya. Kosong.

"Ares benar-benar tidak ada" ucap Kurapika kemudian. Kuroro melihat sekitar kamar, ia mendekati wardrobe yang menyatu dengan dinding kamar dan membukanya, mencoba untuk mencari sosok bayi kecilnya itu, tapi Ares tidak ada di sana. Mereka sibuk mencari keliling kamar, dan lagi-lagi Ares tidak ada di mana pun, mereka sampai mencari di kolong tempat tidur dan meja kecil.

"dia di mana? Kita sudah mencari ke setiap bagian ruangan, tapi dia tetap tidak ada" Kurapika tampak frustasi, ia tetap melihat sekitar kamar, mencoba untuk mencari Ares, ia mendekati gordyn kamar, berharap Ares ada di sana, dan kekecewaan yang ia dapatkan. "huft... tidak ada juga" gadis itu berjongkok, frustasi. Ia tak tahu lagi harus mencari Ares ke mana. Kuroro diam, berpikir. Al melihat mereka, bingung, dan berjalan mendekati mereka. tiba-tiba terdengar tawa Ares samar.

"eh? Apa kau dengar itu?" Kurapika melihat ke arah Kuroro, dia bangkit, dan mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya, Kuroro pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka mencoba mendengar baik-baik keadaan sekitar.

"ga!.. da... da..." terdengar lagi suara Ares, kali ini lebih keras.

"kamar utama!" kata mereka bersamaan. Segera mereka berlari menuju kamar utama, kali ini Kuroro yang menerobos pintu lebih dulu.

"da!... dadada!" Ares melihat Kuroro, ia melemparkan senyum riangnya.

"Ares..." Kurapika melihat sosok bayi tersenyum lega, segera ia naik ke atas tempat tidur dimana Ares berada, segera di peluknya tubuh bayi itu. "ternyata selama ini kau di sini... mama takut kau kenapa-kenapa, sayang" Kurapika menghujani bayi itu dengan ciumannya. Lagi-lagi Ares tersenyum riang.

"kau masih kecil, tapi bisa membuat kami secemas ini" Kuroro berjalan mendekat sambil menggendong Al, di sentuhnya hidung bayi kecilnya. Ares mendorong tangan Kuroro. "hey... kau tak suka?" Kuroro beralih mencubit pipinya.

"papa... Ares jangan di cubit... ga boleh" Al melihat Kuroro, bergaya seakan memarahi Kuroro.

"kau memarahiku? Berani juga ya..." Kuroro melihat ke arah sulungnya itu, ia naik ke tempat tidur, membaringkan Al di sana, kemudian meniup perut Al sambil menggelitiknya pelan.

"ahahaha! Papa geli... papa" Al tertawa geli, badannya terus bergerak, berusaha untuk lepas dari rangkulan Kuroro. Kurapika tertawa pelan melihat mereka, Ares yang juga melihat mereka menggerak-gerakan tangannya ke depan, berusaha untuk menggapai mereka.

"Ares juga mau ke sana?" Kurapika melihat gerakan Ares, ia mendekatkan tubuh mungil Ares ke mereka. Ares memegang ujung baju Kuroro.

"eh? Kau mau ikut bermain?" Kuroro melihat ke arah Ares, ia duduk bersila kemudian memangku Ares.

"mama... Al mau pipis" al duduk, tangannya terus memegang celananya.

"eh? Pasti karena Al tadi terlalu banyak minum dan tertawa... ayo sini sama mama" Kurapika segera menggendong al dan berlari ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Kuroro masih asik bermain dengan Ares di atas tempat tidur. Tak lama Kurapika keluar menggadeng al, bajunya dan al basah.

"kau main air?" Kuroro melihat mereka.

"anakmu... dia memainkan air di shower... hasilnya kami kuyup seperti ini" Kurapika berjalan mendekat.

"Al main air!" Al tertawa riang.

"dasar... cepat ganti baju sana... nanti kalian sakit" Kuroro mengusap rambut Al sekilas, ia membiarkan Ares memainkan ujung bajunya.

"aku memang mau mengganti bajunya... aku titip Ares sebentar ya" Kurapika menggendong Al.

"yah... dia masih asik main ko"

Kurapika jalan keluar kamar utama dan berjalan ke kamar anak-anak. Ia mendudukan Al di atas tempat tidur kecilnya kemudian membuka bajunya, ia berjalan ke arah lemari dan mencari baju tidur Al di sana. Al sendiri asik dengan boneka jerapahnya.

"mama... bonekanya di kasih baju juga?"

"mama ga beli baju buat bonekanya... Al aja yang ganti baju ya"

"mama juga ganti... basah" al lihat baju dan rambut Kurapika.

"nanti... ganti baju dulu ya sayang" gadis itu menggantikan bajunya. "sudah... Al sekarang tidur lagi ya..."

"ga mau... papa..." al segera melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari kembali ke kamar utama.

"eh? Jangan lari-lari" gadis itu menggeleng perlahan. "aku bingung apa yang membuat kedua anak itu benar-benar suka dengan pria menyebalka itu?" gumam Kurapika pelan. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dan mendekati ruang keluarga, ia mengambil tasnya yang berada di sofa dan kembali ke kamar anak-anak. "untung masih ada baju yang ku taruh di tas ku" ia mengambil sebuah t-shirt berwarna biru langit dan celana putih panjang. Setelah merapikan baju dan merapikan sedikit rambutnya ia kembali keluar kamar dan melangkah ke kamar utama lagi. Dari luar ia bisa mendengar suara Al yang menanyakan banyak hal kepada Kuroro, sedangkan pria bermata onyx itu hanya menjawab seperlunya dan sangat terjelas ia sedikit kewalahan dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Al, bisa Kurapika bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi kewalahan yang di tampilkan Kuroro, gadis itu tertawa pelan.

"hey... mau sampai kapan kau akan diam di luar kamar seperti itu?" terdengar suara bariton dari dalam kamar.

"eh?" gadis itu segera berhenti tertawa.

"segera masuk dan bantu aku menjawab pertanyaan anakmu ini"

"kau butuh bantuan ku juga?" ledek Kurapika, ia membuka pintu kamar perlahan dan melangkah ke dalam kamar.

"mama!" sapa Al.

"da!" Ares ikut bicara.

"hey sayang" dia tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"anak mu ini semakin bawel setiap jamnya... aku tak tahu harus jawab apa lagi"

"bukankah kau orang yag sangat pintar?" Kurapika kini duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"aku memang cukup pintar, tapi tidak untuk hal seperti ini"

"kau payah menghadapi anak-anak, danchou" ledek Kurapika lagi.

"kalau begitu kau saja yang hadapi semua pertanyaannya"

"dia lebih suka denganmu... Ares jug, ya kan sayang?" Kurapika megusap tangan mungil Ares. Bayi kecil itu segera memegang jari Kurapika dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, memintanya untuk bermain. "kau mau main sayang? Ini sudah larut... kau dan kakak mu harus bobo sayang" Kurapika mengelus tangannya kembali. "Al tidur ya"

"ga mau... Al mau main"

"ini sudah malam"

"ga mau" anak itu keras kepala.

"kalau Al ga tidur, kita ga jadi beli es krim dan kue besok"

"jangan papa... Al mau" ia melihat ke arah Kuroro memelas.

"kalau begitu tidur" perintah Kuroro.

"Al mau bobo sama mama papa... sama adik Ares juga" ucapnya polos.

"eh? Ga mau" Kurapika segera menolak.

"kenapa? Al mau"

"bobo sama mama dan adik Ares aja ya" bujuk Kurapika.

"ga mau... sama papa juga"

"kalau begitu sama papa dan adik Ares aj ya"

"ga mau... sama mama juga"

"Al..."

"mau bobo sama mama papa!" anak itu segera menggulingkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan mulai rewel, ia berguling-guling sambil teriak-teriak meminta hal yang sama.

"sstt... Al... jangan kaya gini" Kurapika melihat Al, mencoba menenangkan. "kau juga bantu aku" gadis itu melihat Kuroro.

"butuh bantuan ku juga?" ledek Kuroro yang hanya di balas tatapan sebal dari Kurapika. "mengalah lah sedikit dengan anak mu... dia hanya mau kita tidur bersama, apa sulitnya?"

"sulit bila kalau yang tidur bersama ku adalah pria menyebalkan seperti mu" celetuk Kurapika.

"apa yang harus kau takutkan? Aku tak tertarik denganmu... aku bahkan kasihan pada anakmu nanti" ucap Kuroro santai.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu, Kuroro hanya diam, ia melihat ke arah Kurapika dengan tatapan intens, memperhatikan setiap inchi tubuhnya. "apa maksud tatapan mu itu?" Kurapika mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Kuroro, ia mulai menutupi tubuh bagian depannya dan pria itu hanya tersenyum samar. "dan apa maksud senyuman mu itu? kau meledek ku? dasar mesum" Kurapika melemparkan bantal ke arah pria itu dan tanpa di sengaja bantal itu mengenai Ares yang berada di pangkuan Kuroro.

"eh?" mereka kaget dan tak lama Ares menangis.

"salahmu" tuduh Kuroro langsung.

"ya salah ku" Kurapika segera menggendong Ares dan menenangkannya. Setelah beberapa menit menenangkan Ares, mereka sudah cukup lelah. Kurapika dan Kuroro di atas tempat tidur kini, dengan Al dan Ares yang berada di antara mereka. Kurapika mengelus rambut Ares yang tidur di sebelahnya, Al memeluk bonekanya sambil menghisap jempol dan bersiap tidur. Kuroro berbaring di sebelahnya sambil menopang kepala dengan salah satu tangannya, ia memainkan rambut hitam Al, membuat anak itu semakin terbuai dalam gerbang tidurnya.

"mama... bobo... papa... bobo..." ucapnya lagi di ujung kantuknya.

"ya" jawab kedua orang itu.

"hhmmm..." igaunya kemudian, ia kini telah berada dalam dunia tidurnya, menyusul Ares yang telah terlebih dulu ke dunia mimpi.

"kau juga tidurlah" ucap Kuroro kemudian.

"nanti saja" Kurapika menyelimuti anak-anak itu.

"tidurlah... besok akan jadi hari yang melelahkan, masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan untuk anak-anak ini... dan juga kau besok harus menjalani beberapa hukuman dariku"

"nanti saja... eh? Hukuman apa? Bukan kah tadi kau sudah menghukum ku?"

"kau pikir itu cukup? Kesalahan mu tadi itu cukup fatal nona... jadi aku masih akan menghukum mu... jadi bersiaplah"

"terserahlah... tapi aku belum mau tidur sekarang"

"kenapa? Kau takut dengan ku?" tebak Kuroro. "tenang... aku tak tertarik dengan mu... kau belum matang" ucap Kuroro kemudian.

"kau!" pekik Kurapika kemudian.

"ssst... nanti anak-anak bangun lagi" Kuroro menaruh ujung jarinya di bibir Kurapika. Gadis itu langsung diam. "sekarang tidurlah... temani anak-anak... itu tugas pertama mu sebagai seorang 'mama', jadi lebih baik lakukan tugas mu dengan baik"

"baiklah" Kurapika mengalah. Jujur saja ia pun sudah sangat lelah dengan semua kegiatannya hari ini. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan segera bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Ia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan dirinya terbuai dalam mimpi yang mulai datang, tak lama ia pun terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

"istirahatlah karena besok akan jadi hari yang sangat panjang untuk mu nona... jadi bersiaplah" gumam Kuroro pelan. Ia meredupkan lampu kamar dan berjalan pelan keluar kamar, ia duduk di ruang keluarga. Mata onyxnya menangkap dua carik kertas yang di taruh di atas meja kecil, di ambilnya salah satu.

_"Kurapika... kami akan datang lagi besok... masih banyak yang harus kita bicarakan besok... sampai jumpa besok... jangan tidur terlalu malam" _itu adalah pesan dari leorio untuk 'istri' tercintanya.

"perhatian sekali" gumam Kuroro. Ia mengambil secarik kertas lain.

_"danchou... kami akan datang lagi besok... mungkin hanya aku dan paku yang akan datang... kami akan mengurus beberapa hal lain... danchou tenang saja dan silakan urus 'istri' danchou... salam" _kali ini pesan dari Shalnark.

"huh... dasar... aku akan mengurus itu nanti..." Kuroro merebahkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa putih. Memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk menikmati setiap ketenangan dan kedamaian yang berada di sekitar sampai akhirnya ia di jemput dunia mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari pagi menyeruak dalam setiap sela-sela gordyn kamar apartemen 507. Sinar mentari yang membawa kehangatan. Jam di meja masih menundukan pukul 07:00 pagi. Beberapa sosok di atas tempat tidur masih terbuai dalam tidur nyenyak mereka. Tiba-tiba ada pergerakan kecil di bawah selimut. Sebuah tangan mungil nan putih menyentuh hidung sosok gadis pirang yang masih tertidur tenang di sebelahnya, tangan mungil itu menekan hidung gadis pirang itu, sang gadis pirang tampak tak tergubris, ia hanya bergerak sedikit. Tangan mungil itu kini memegang surai pirang sang gadis, berusaha untuk mengganggunya dalam tidur, di tarik-tariknya pelan surai pirang itu, semakin lama semakin keras sampai gadis itu terbangun.

"hmmm..." gadis itu membuka mata perlahan, memperlihatkan saphire indah yang terlihat dari mata kucingnya.

"ohayou" sapa suara bariton dari sebrangnya.

"hmm" gadis itu mengkucek-kucek matanya perlahan, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan setiap kesadarannya. Ia menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangannya dan mengatur nafas. Di rasakannya kembali tangan mungil itu menyentuh pipinya, di alihkannya pandangannya ke arah tangan mungil itu berasal dan menemukan bayi kecilnya telah bangun.

"kau sudah bangun sayang?" Kurapika mencium pucuk kepala bayi imut itu.

"tak ada ciuman selamat pagi untukku juga?" tanya suara bariton itu lagi.

"jangan mimpi" ucap sang gadis santai.

"jangan sinis begitu dengan suamimu, sayang"

"kau sakit ya?"

"tidak... aku hanya ingin kau terbiasa dengan panggilan itu... mulai hari ini kita mulai drama kita"

"terserah... aku mau mandi" gadis itu turun tempat tidur.

"ok... mau ku temani?" saran Kuroro santai.

"tidak... terima kasih"

Kuroro hanya melihat gadis itu santai. Kurapika mengambil handuk dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar utama. Gadis itu membuka bajunya satu persatu kemudian menyalakan shower dan membiarkan tubuhnya bermandikan pulir air, berusaha untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Ia segera membersihkan tubuhnya dan segera menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke kamar, handuk kecil di taruh di atas kepalanya, menutupi surai pirangnya yang setengah basah. Ia melewati sosok Kuroro yang tengah memangku Ares.

"biar aku yang memandikan Ares" Kuroro melihat Kurapika.

"kau yakin bisa?"

"apa sulitnya? Nanti kau yang mandikan Al"

"jangan... bayi umur segitu masih harus di pegang punggungnya, biar kubantu"

"hm... baiklah kalau begitu... ayo" Kuroro bangkit dari duduknya dan menggendong Ares ke kamar mandi.

"aku ambil handuknya dulu, kau duluan saja" Kurapika berlari ke kamar anak-anak.

"hmm" hanya itu jawaban pria itu sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Kuroro di dalam kamar mandi, dia mendekati wastafel dan mendudukan Ares di dalamnya, ia menahan punggung Ares dengan satu tangan dan mencoba untuk membuka baju Ares dengan tangan lainnya. Kurapika masuk kamar mandi.

"kenapa kau taruh dia di wastafel?"

"dia cukup di sini" jawab Kuroro santai.

"baka... kita mandikan dia di bathtub" gadis itu segera menyalakan air bathtub dan mencoba mengatur sushu bathtub agar pas untuk kulit Ares. Sementara Kuroro kembali membuka baju Ares. Setelah ia rasa pas, ia menyuruh Kuroro untuk memasukan Ares ke dalam sana. Ares segera menendang-nendang air saat ia merasakan air di kulitnya. Kuroro mendudukannya di dasar bathtub dan kembali menahan punggung bayi itu dengan satu tangan, dan Kurapika mulai memandikan Ares. Berkali-kali Ares berusaha untuk mengambil sabun yang tengah di pakai Kurapika, kemudian ia kembali menendang-nendang air, hingga menciptkan cipratan-cipratan kecil yang mengenai Kurapika dan Kuroro. Tangan Kuroro yang kosong di gunakan untuk bermain dengan Ares, sesekali ia mencipratkan air ke arah badan Ares, melihat ada cipratan air yang mengenai tubuhya membuat Ares tertawa riang. Kurapika menyelesaikan acara mandi ini dengan menyiram punggung Ares untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian Kuroro mengangkat bayi itu dan Kurapika segera membungkusnya dengan handuk, lalu kembali menggendong Ares.

"sekarang Ares ganti baju dulu ya sama mama" ucap gadis itu seraya menyentuh ujung hidung Ares. Dia berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Kuroro melihat mereka keluar, kemudian segera menutup pintu kamar mandi saat melihat mereka menghilang di balik pintu, dan bersiap untuk mandi. Kurapika masuk kamar anak-anak dan membaringkan Ares di atas tempat tidur, ia membuka handuk Ares kemudian mengerikan badan bayi itu sepenuhnya. Ia mengambil beberapa baju untuk Ares, dan bayi itu tengah asik bermain dengan kakinya, ia menyentuh jari kakinya kemudian memasukan jarinya ke dalam mulutnya. Kurapika yang kembali dan melihat itu menarik pelan kakinya dan mulai memakaikannya baju. Setelah selesai ia keluar kamar dan menaruh Ares di kursi bayi, lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk masak sarapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka kini tengah sarapan, Al sudah bangun dan di mandikan oleh Kurapika. Mereka sarapan dengan setangkap roti bakar dan kopi atau susu. Kemarin mereka belum sempat belanja untuk keperluan dapur, mereka terlalu asik dan fokus dengan perlengkapan anak-anak.

"kau tidak ganti baju?" Kuroro memecah keheningan. Ia melihat Kurapika masih menggunakan baju yang tadi malam ia pakai. "kau lupa bawa baju mu?" lanjutnya lagi.

"ah ya... aku lupa"

"cepat ganti bajumu sana" perintah Kuroro. Gadis itu menuruti dan segera berlari ke kamar anak-anak untuk mencari bajunya. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar kamar lagi.

"kenapa? Ko belum ganti baju juga?"

"bajuku tidak ada"

"hah?"

"aku meminta Melody menyimpan bajuku di kamar anak-anak, tapi tidak ada di sana"

"bajumu ada di kamar utama... ada di dalam lemari bersama dengan bajuku"

"ko bisa ada di sana?" Kurapika berlari ke kamar utama.

"entah" ia menjawab tenang. Kurapika masuk kamar utama dan segera membuka lemari besar yang ada di dekat kamar mandi. Benar saja, ia menemukan baju-bajunya tersimpan manis di saping baju-baju Kuroro. Ia mengambil beberapa baju dan mulai menggantinya. Kemudian ia mengambil handphone dan segera menghubungi teman baiknya, Melody.

"moshi-moshi melody..." katanya segera saat ia mendengar telepon itu di angkat.

"moshi-moshi Kurapika-chan... ada apa?"

"kenapa kau taruh bajuku di lemari kamar utama? Bukankah kemarin aku memintamu untuk menyimpannya di kamar anak dan menyimpannya bersama dengan baju anak-anak?"

"eh? Kau memang memintaku begitu, tapi bibi Mito menyuruhku untuk menaruhnya di dalam kamar utama bersama dengan baju Kuroro-san"

"eh? Bibi Mito?"

"yah... dia juga yang membaringkan Ares di kamar utama"

"sou ka" sekarang terjawab sudah kenapa Ares bisa ada di sana, ternyata ini di luar dugaannya yang menyangka Hisokalah yang sengaja menaruh Ares di sana dan membuat mereka panik. Setelah mendapat jawaban itu ia segera menutup telepon dan kembali ke meja makan.

"bagaimana? Ada bajunya?" Kuroro melihat Kurapika. Gadis itu kembali memakai kaos santai berwarna krem dengan celana panjang warna senada, Kuroro hanya bergeleng pelan sambil menarik nafas.

"yah ada... hey... apa maksud dengan gelengan dan tarikan nafas itu?" ia sebal Kuroro selalu mengeluarkan ekspresi yang seperti itu saat melihatnya.

"bagaimana kau tak di anggap adikku kalau pakaianmu seperti itu... pakai lah pakaian yang sedikit mencirikan bahwa kau adalah seorang ibu dan istri di usia muda"

"tak usah mencampuri urusanku"

"terserahlah... ah ya... teman-temanmu dan anak buahku akan kembali lagi nanti"

"yah... aku sudah tahu, tadi melody sempat memberi tahu"

"sou..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ares di baringkan di atas karpet bulu, ia mulai membalikan badannya dan mengubah posisinya seperti orang tengah melakukan push-up. Kurapika sesekali memeberinya mainan berwarna-warni. Ares mengambil mainan itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Sedangkan Al asik dengan mobil-mobilannya, ia bermain sambil menirukan suara mobil, Kuroro memperhatikan mereka sambil membaca buku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu.

"mungkin itu mereka... biar aku yang buka" Kurapika segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Ia membuka pintu depan dan menemukan pasangan muda yang tengah tersenyum ramah ke arahnya sambil membawa sesuatu di tangan mereka. Kurapika menduga kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang di temui Gon dan Killua kemarin.

"selamat pagi" sapa mereka ramah. "maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi begini... kami tetangga kalian yang tepat berada di samping kanan kalian" lanjut sang istri, senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"selamat pagi... sou... salam kenal" balas Kurapika tak kalah ramah.

"selamat pagi juga" terdengar suara bariton dari dalam dan berjalan mendekat. Kuroro ikut menyapa mereka ramah, ia merangkul Kurapika pelan. "ayo kita masuk dan mengobrol di dalam" pintanya sopan.

"eh? Tak usah... kami hanya sebentar dan berniat untuk menyapa kalian saja" tolak sang suami sopan.

"tak apa... tak enak rasanya kalau kita mengobrol di luar... ayo silakan masuk dan ku perkenalkan dengan kedua putra kami"

"yah... silakan masuk" pinta Kurapika juga. Setelah berpikir beberapa lama akhirnya pasangan itu menyetujui ajakan mereka juga.

"ah ya... ini bingkisan kecil dari kami" sang istri memberikan kantong kertas yang tengah di bawanya kepada Kurapika.

"eh? Terima kasih" Kurapika menerimanya pelan. Mereka berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga di mana anak-anak itu berada.

"wah... anak-anak kalian lucu sekali... siapa nama mereka?" sang istri segera mendekati mereka.

"yang sulung bernama Alpha dan bayi kecil kami bernama Ares" terang Kuroro.

"sou... hallo Al... namaku Maria"

"al... jawab salam bibi" ucap Kurapika.

"hallo bibi Maria" anak itu tersenyum manis.

"imutnya" wanita bernama Maria itu segera memeluk Al, gemas.

"maaf telat memperkenalkan diri... namaku Luis Smith dan itu istriku, Maria" ucap sang suami sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kuroro.

"namaku Kuroro Lucifer dan ini istriku Kurapika"

"istrimu masih sangat muda ya... sekilas tadi aku berpikir ia adikmu"

"banyak yang bilang begitu"

"hey... hey... bayi lucu ini namanya Ares ya?" Maria mengintrupsi mereka, ia menggendong Ares dan menghadapkannya dengan wajahnya. "eh?... matanya..." wanita itu tampak terkejut saat menemukan mata ruby Ares.

"kenapa? Merah? yah... memang mata anak bungsu kami memang merah... ia mengambil gen mata merah dariku" Kurapika menjawab keterkejutan wanita itu dengan tenang. Ia mendekati mereka kemudian menggendong Ares. "kenapa? Anada takut dengan mata ini?"

"eh? Tapi matamu tak berwarna merah... matamu sama dengan mata Al"

"ia sedang memakai lensa kontak... gen mata merah mengalir di tubuhnya... sebelah matanya merah ko" kali ini Kuroro yang menjawab.

"sou... maaf atas ketidak sopananku... aku hanya terkejut" wanita itu kembali tersenyum.

"tak apa... ini biasa terjadi"

"sou... kalau begitu boleh aku kembali menggendongnya? Dia sangat imut" pinta Maria. Kurapika memberikan Ares pelan kembali ke pelukan wanita itu. Maria segera memeluk Ares dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Sedangkan Kuroro mengobrol dengan Luis, Kuroro memperhatikan Luis dan mencoba menebak ke arah mana percakapan mereka.

"silakan di minum" Kurapika menruh nampan yang berisi teh di atas meja. "maaf kami hanya punya teh di sini... aku belum sempat belanja"

"eh? Tak usah repot-repot" Luis melihat Kurapika.

"tak apa... tak repot, hanya teh... silakan di minum" ucap Kurapika ramah. Ia merasa tatapan yang instan dari Maria, merasa tak nyaman, ia pun mengalihkan pandangan ke wanita itu. "maaf... ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Maria-san?"

"eh? Maaf... aku terlalu memperhatikanmu ya... jangan terlalu sopan seperti itu, walaupun sepertinya kau memang lebih muda dariku... kalau boleh tahu, umurmu berapa?" wanita itu kini memangku Ares.

"19 tahun" jawab Kurapika tenang.

"benar dugaanku... kau lebih muda dariku... aku 23... pasti beda umurmu dan suamimu lumayan jauh" tebak wanita itu. Sejujurnya Kurapika masih malas dan enggan mengakui Kuroro sebagai 'suaminya', tapi demi drama ini dan status anak-anak ini dia rela.

"yah... kami terpaut usia 7 tahun" jawab gadis itu santai.

"wah... lumayan jauh ya"

"begitulah"

"bagaimana kalian bertemu dan akhirnya menikah?" kali ini wanita itu mulai terbawa rasa penasarannya.

"maria... jangan terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain" tegur sang suami.

"aku tak mencampuri urusannya... aku hanya penasaran..." kilahnya.

"kau mulai lagi... ayo kita pulang, rencananya kan kita hanya sebentar dan kita mau pergi kan sebentar lagi"

"eh? Tapi aku masih ingin mengobrol" rengeknya.

"kita lanjut nanti lagi... ayo kasian mereka, mereka pasti punya banyak hal yang harus di urus selain meladeni kita" ajaknya.

"kau tak asik! Tapi ya sudahlah... lain kali kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita ya... Kurapika-chan... dan ku harap saat itu hanya ada percakapan antar wanita saja"

"baiklah" jawab Kurapika, sopan.

"maaf telah merepotkan kalian... kami pulang dulu" luis pamit kepada mereka.

"tak apa... terima kasih telah berkunjung dan membawakan kami oleh-oleh.

"itu bukan hal besar... dan maafkan juga rasa ingin tahu yang terlalu besar dari istriku" lelaki itu berbisik pelan ke arah Kuroro.

"yah... aku mengerti perasaanmu... sifatnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang ku kenal"

"sou... kalau begitu kami pamit ya" luis merangkul istrinya ke pintu di ikuti oleh Kurapika dan Kuroro.

"bye bye Al, Ares" ucap Maria riang saat ia telah berada di mulut pintu.

"bye bye" balas Al tak kalah riang. Ia berlari ke pintu dan memberikan salam termanisnya. Maria melihatnya dan tersenyum. Setelah mereka hilang dari balik pintu kamar apartemen sebelah, Kurapika segera menutup pintu. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan berat.

"kini kau mulai mengakuiku ya"

"demi anak-anak" Kurapika melihat ke arah Kuroro. "mereka berbahaya... terutama Maria, ia tipe yang penasaran dan senang ikut campur... kita harus atur rencana dan cerita" lanjutnya.

"aturlah... kali ini aku yang akan mengikuti permainanmu"

"mau lepas tanggung jawab? Kau juga harus atur rencana denganku"

"baik... kita bicarakan itu bersama yang lain nanti"

"yah..." Kurapika bersiap untuk masuk.

"HUUUUAAAAA!" tiba-tiba terdengar tangisan kencang Al dan Ares bersamaan.

"eh? Al... Ares..." mereka terkejut dan segera berlari ke ruang keluarga.

**Contenyuu~~**

* * *

**Author note #2: kaya yg udh qiesa ksih tw sblm'y psti bnyak typos n crta yg g tllu mnarik bwt chapy ni... but hope you still like it... ok, now time to reply review!**

**Moku-chan: ya... kmarin ad kslahan bka docs, jdi qiesa slah updte, tpi qiesa hrap moku-chan smpat bca updte yg bner'y... ni ud updte... enjoy ^^**

**reza: blum tw mo smp chap brpa... mgqn lbh dr 20 hehe... (pnjang bgt ya? ^^)... trims bwt smangat'y... eh? msih blum rpi jga? hrap mklum ya... ktik'y bru2 c #alasan ^^... ni ud updte ko... enjoy ^^**

**cha: psti ad kurokura moment dong ^^... kan biar xan sng bca'y... y ni... rncana'y gtu... mgqn mo d buat jd crta lpas gnre M'y, tp msh related sm fic yg ni... tp blum tw mo d buat gmna... smga ide'y g gmpg ilng gtu aj... y ni... tjdi kslhan di chapy sblm'y... croboh :p**

**lvender sphire chan : VenFir (mtusin bwt sgkt gtu aj) waaahhh... syg sx, x ni bkan gr2 bdut aneh it, tp ni rncna org lain, blnjut dri rncna sblm'y d chapy sblm'y yg blm tlksna ^^... smga safir g kcwa gbs voodoo badut anh it... next tme ya ^^**

**yuichi n yuiko: yah... knalkan rmaja... al n ares it hsil 'knakalan rmaja' mreka (?) haha... ni udh updte ko... enjoy ^^**

**astro : slam knal jga ^^... sng klo fic abal ni di anggp mnrik... arigatou #bow#... ni ud updte... enjoy ^^**

**Author note #3: fiiiuhhh... oYASUmiYAVI minna... hooooaaammzz... lastly but not the last.. RnR please #Gon's sparkling eyes**


	13. Chapter 13 JealousXPictureXMito's Plan

**Disclaimer : HxH belong to Togashi-sensei, this fic belong to me**

**title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pair:**

**Kuroro X (fem) Kurapika**

**Warning:**

**OOCness, Gaje**

**Author's Corner: gomeeeeeennnn... atas semua ketelatan ini... banyak yang terjadi kemarin... akses I-net di daerah hu qiesa juga terganggu terus, mungkin karena banjir...**

**ini udah updte ko... enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Jealous X Picture X Mito's Plan**

Mereka berlari ke ruang tengah dan telah menemukan Ares terbaring di lantai dengan Al yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan sebuah vas yang sudah jatuh di lantai. Kurapika segera menggendong Ares dan Kuroro mendekati Al kemudian memangkunya.

"kenapa? Kalian jatuh?" tanya Kuroro pada sulungnya sambil menghapus air matanya. Alih-alih menjawab, Al menangis makin kencang.

"ssstt... jangan nangis terus" Kuroro bangkit dan menggendong anak itu, menenangkan dia. Di bawanya Al keliling ruangan, dia berhenti di depan jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota, dia mengajak bicara anak itu dan pelan-pelan anak itu mulai tenang. Kurapika pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia melakukan banyak hal untuk menenangkan Ares, tapi bayi itu masih tetap menangis, malah makin keras.

"coba kau berikan dia susu" Kuroro menyarakan.

"eh? Susu? Kemarin kan kita belum sempat beli susu untuk mereka"

"kalau begitu berikan dia dot"

"kita juga belum beli itu" gadis itu masih sibuk menenangkan Ares. Kuroro berjalan mendekatinya, menaruh Al di atas sofa dan hendak menggendong Ares.

"coba berikan padaku... kau obati memar di kepala Al" di angkatnya tubuh mungil Ares.

"eh? Hai" di turutinya Kuroro, ia berjalan ke kotak obat yang di gantung di ujung ruangan. Lalu kembali ke Al.

"hei... jagoan kecil... jangan menangis..." Kuroro menggendong tinggi Ares dan menghadapkannya tepat di wajahnya. Ares sedikit terkejut saat di angkat, tapi tangisnya mulai mereda, mata rubbynya menatap langsung onyx Kuroro, masih berkaca.

"kau suka ku angkat ke atas seperti tadi?" Kuroro melihatnya kemudian kembali mengangkat tinggi bayinya itu, di tahannya tubuh Ares di udara. Bayi itu mulai berhenti menangis, melihat itu, Kuroro melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang, sesekali ia melempar pelan Ares ke udara, dan yang di tunggu-tunggu pun terdengar, tawa riang Ares. Kurapika melihat mereka sambil mengobati memar di kepala Al, gadis itu hanya diam. Al melihat mereka terlihat senang, ia ingin ikut.

"papa... Al juga mau... gendong tinggi" Al segera turun dari sofa, berlari ke arah Kuroro kemudian memegang celananya.

"kau mau juga? Ya sudah... papa kasih Ares ke mama dulu ya" Kuroro melihat ke arah Al, lalu kembali mendekati Kurapika dan memberikan Ares padanya lagi. Gadis itu kembali menggendong Ares, ia melihat bayinya itu kini telah tenang, tawa riang kembali terdengar darinya dan sekarang Al pun telah kembali riang. Ia hanya diam, di tatapnya sosok Kuroro, sosok yang baginya sangat amat menyebalkan dan ia benci itu telah berhasil mencuri perhatian anak-anak polos ini, bahkan melakukan jauh lebih baik dari yang di harapkan. Jujur saja gadis itu sangat cemburu dengan Kuroro.

"kenapa?" Kuroro menangkap basah perhatian Kurapika yang begitu intens terhadapnya. Gadis itu hanya diam, kemudian berbalik badan dan berjalan sambil menggendong Ares menjauh. Kuroro hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan gadis pirang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi bagaimana, apa kalian telah melakukan hal baru lagi kali ini?" tanya Leorio memecah keheningan. Waktu sudah menunjukan tengah hari, mereka telah berkumpul dan rapat selama 2 jam, pemalsuan data pribadi pun telah rampung mereka lakukan, mereka kini tengah membicarakan tentang bagaimana latar belakang pernikahan Kuroro dan Kurapika sambil menunggu pesanan makan siang. Sama seperti kemarin, Leorio datang bersama Gon, Killua dan Melody, tak lupa juga bibi Mito, walaupun ia tak ada kaitannya dengan misi ini, tapi kehadirannya bisa membantu menjaga Al juga Ares.

"hmm... tadi pagi tetangga kami datang berkunjung, nama mereka Luis dan Maria, mereka datang memperkenalkan diri dan memberi bingkisan kepada kami... dia juga sudah mengetahui tentang mata merah Ares" Kurapika menjelaskan.

"lalu bagaimana tanggapannya?"

"seperti dugaan ku dan reaksi umumnya, ia kaget... tapi setelah di jelaskan kalau mata merah itu adalah berasal dari garis keturunan ku, sepertinya ia sedikit percaya, walau ia masih mempertanyakan mataku yang terlihat seperti mata Al"

"reaksi ini pasti terus muncul di sekitar apalagi memang jarang ada yang tahu tentang klan kuruta... di tambah memang matamu kan tak selalu berwarna merah" Leorio tampak berpikir.

"aku juga memikirkan itu... walaupun aku membuat mataku terus merah, tapi seperti yang pernah di katakan Kuroro, walau merah mata kami sama, tapi tetap saja itu berbeda"

"soal itu aku sudah memikirkannya" Kuroro angkat bicara. Ia memberi sebuah kode kepada Paku. Wanita itu pun berjalan ke ujung ruangan diamana tasnya berada. Tak lama wanita itu kembali membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih dan menyimpannya di meja yang berada di hadapan Danchounya. Kuroro mengambil kotak itu dan memberikannya kepada Kurapika.

"apa ini?"

"itu untuk matamu... bukalah" perintah Kuroro. Kurapika membuka kotak itu perlahan.

"soft lense? Dan warnanya merah" Kurapika mengambil 2 tabung kecil berisi soft lense.

"yah... aku sengaja memesannya semalam untukmu... itu warna yang sama dengan warna mata Ares"

"aneh rasanya melihat Kurapika yang memang memiliki mata merah harus memakai soft lense merah" celetuk Leorio.

"itu terserah padanya... tapi dia tahu betul arti mata merah di klannya"

"akan ku coba" putus Kurapika kemudian. Ia membawa tabung kecil itu sambil berjalan ke arah kaca yang berada di sebrang ruangan. Ia menaruh tabung kecil itu di atas meja kecil yang berada di bawah kaca, membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu basah kemudian di keringkan dengan tisu kering dan mulai memakai soft lense itu perlahan.

"ku pakai keduanya atau salah satu?" tanyanya lagi.

"salah satu... tadi aku sempat bilang pada Maria kalau sebelah matamu merah"

"begini?" Kurapika berbalik menghadap mereka, manik mata kirinya kini telah berubah menjadi rubby, sama dengan milik Ares. Sinar mata yang terlihat darinya lebih teduh sekarang.

"wah... kau benar-benar mirip dengan Ares kalau matamu merah begitu, Kurapika" Leorio yang pertama memberi pendapat.

"bagus... kau semakin terlihat seperti orang luar" ucap Killua.

"aku suka mata merah mu, Kurapika" Gon melihat Kurapika.

"warna merah memang lebih cocok untukmu" ujar Kuroro tenang.

"apa tak apa-apa kalau aku hanya menggunakannya satu?" tanya Kurapika kemudian.

"tak apa... dengan warna matamu yang berbeda itu sangat menjelaskan tentang warna mata anak-anak"

"kenapa kau juga tak pakai soft lense? Kenapa hanya aku?"

"aku tak perlu memakainya... warna saphire tak cocok untukku... lagipula perlu sesuatu untuk meyakinkan orang-orang kalau mereka benar-benar anakmu"

"hah? Maksudmu?"

"kau akan mengerti nanti"

"nee... boleh ku tanya sesuatu?" Gon menginterupsi mereka.

"ada apa Gon?"

"apa Killua juga harus pakai soft lense? Kemarin ia bilang kalau dia adalah adik Kurapika, jadi matanya harus merah juga?"

"aku menolak" Killua langsung angkat bicara.

"eh?"

"aku tak suka memakai hal yang merepotkan seperti itu... aku akan bilang kalau hanya Kurapika menuruni gen mata merah... lagipula aku jarang kemari jadi tak masalah kalau mata ku tetap seperti ini kan?"

"aku tak akan memaksa mu memakai ini" Kurapika melihat mereka.

"terima kasih sudah mengerti"

"hey... hey... tadi ada tetangga yang datang kan?" kali ini bibi Mito yang angkat bicara, ia melihat mereka sambil menemani anak-anak bermain.

"ya ada apa?"

"apa mereka tak menanyakan sesuatu?"

"menanyakan apa?"

"foto... tentang foto anak-anak dan foto kalian?"

"eh? Mereka tak menanyakan tentang itu, mereka hanya mengobrol sebentar dan menyapa anak-anak"

"mereka belum menanyakan tentang itu lebih tepatnya... dan akan ada kemungkinan mereka akan menanyakan tentang hal itu nanti... kita harus menyiapkan rencana untuk itu" Kuroro menambahkan.

"kalau begitu kita foto anak-anak sekarang"

"foto kalian juga harus ada"

"tapi aku tak suka di foto" Kurapika berkilah. Kuroro tak angkat bicara.

"tapi harus... setidaknya satu... dan itu harus yang paling berkesan"

"foto yang paling berkesan?"

"yah... foto pernikahan contohnya?" usul bibi Mito santai.

"eh? Aku menolak!"

"tapi itu harus... aneh rasanya kalau kalian tak punya itu..." desak wanita itu.

"tapi aku tak mau"

"kau harus"

"Gon... Killua..."

"maaf Kurapika... aku tak bisa melawan kalau bibi Mito sudah memutuskan sesuatu" Gon tersenyum.

"sekarang aku paham dari mana sifat keras kepala itu muncul" gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Gon hanya tersenyum santai.

"kenapa harus foto pernikahan sih?"

"itu adalah foto yang paling sederhana tapi berkesan"

Kurapika tampak berpikir, kemudian ia melihat ke arah Melody dan Leorio, meminta pendapat mereka.

"menurutku itu bukan ide yang buruk... kau harus total dalam melakukan semuanya, kita sudah memalsukan surat pernikahan kalian jadi kita setidaknya harus punya foto pernikahan kalian... sebagai 'paman'mu aku setuju" ucap pria itu santai.

"aku juga... aku ingin melihat Kurapika memakai gaun pernikahan... pasti kau akan sangat cantik" ucap Melody kemudian. Kurapika berpikir kembali, ia mencoba menimbang-nimbang semuanya, memikirkannya dengan cermat.

"huft... baiklah... aku setuju" putusnya kemudian. "tapi dengan satu syarat" ujarnya kemudian.

"syarat lagi?" bibi Mito melihat gadis itu.

"tidak ada kontak fisik saat foto"

"eh? Fotonya nanti jadi aneh kalau tidak ada kontak fisik" protes bibi Mito.

"itu melanggar syarat darimu yang sebelumnya... syarat mu yang sebelumnya tidak ada kontak fisik kecuali memang di butuhkan, kau ingat?" Kuroro angkat bicara.

"terserah kalian!" gadis itu tampak emosi, ia tak bisa berpikir dengan tenang kalau semua sudah berhubungan dengan Kuroro. Ia berjalan menjauh ke arah kamar anak-anak, di kejar oleh Leorio.

"hey... Kurapika... kenapa hari ini kau mudah emosi? Aku tahu kalau kau dekat dengan Ryodan kau akan kehilangan ketenanganmu... tapi ini di luar kebiasaan mu" Leorio mendekati Kurapika yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"aku tak apa-apa... aku hanya kesal dengan pria menyebalkan itu"

"kenapa? Ada yang terjadi di antara kalian di luar sepengetahuan kami?"

"aku benci dia"

"huft... tenang kan pikiranmu... kita harus mempersiapkan semua yang di butuhkan anak-anak seharian ini... besok kalian harus membawa Al ke sekolah barunya... kau mau anak-anak itu tumbuh normal kan?"

"yah... huft... tapi apa harus sampai sejauh itu? maksud ku foto pernikahan?"

"ini hanya foto biasa, tak ada maksud lain... dan seperti kata Melody, aku juga ingin melihat kau memakai gaun pernikahan, apa kau seperti gadis lain yang memancarkan aura lain saat memakai gaun pernikahan"

"maksudmu?" gadis itu mendelik tajam.

"bercanda... lebih baik sekarang kau ganti baju dan kita bersiap ke studio foto"

"baiklah"

"begitukan lebih baik... ayo..." pria jabrik itu keluar di ikuti Kurapika, gadis itu segera menuju kamar utama, ganti baju. Leorio bergabung kembali dengan yang lain.

"kau berhasil membujuknya?"

"aku tak membujuknya... aku hanya bicara dengannya ko"

"intinya dia mau mengikuti saran kita" bibi Mito tampak senang. "kau juga harus bersiap, Kuroro-kun" ia melihat ke arah Kuroro.

"aku begini saja... lagi pula aku memang berniat keluar... aku akan mempersiapkan anak-anak" ia berjalan mendekati anak-anak.

"sejak kapan anda merencanakan ini?" tanya Kuroro pelan saat ia berjongkok di depan bibi Mito dan hendak menggendong Ares.

"eh? Merencanakan apa?" bibi Mito tampak bingung.

"baju Kurapika di kamar utama, menaruh Ares di dalam kamar utama dan sekarang foto pernikahan... sejak kapan anda memikirkan ini semua?" tanyanya lagi tenang.

"kau tahu semuanya ya? Kuroro-kun memang pintar" puji wanita bermata zamrud itu.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya, jadi kapan?"

"himitsu" jawabnya santai. Ia mengelus rambut Ares yang kini sudah berada di pelukan Kuroro. "dan rencana ini tak berhenti di sini... kalau kau mau hentikan ini, kau harus menebak apa rencanaku berikutnya"

"aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan di lakukan anda berikutnya... tapi aku tak punya niat untuk menghentikannya sama sekali... aku akan menikmati setiap rencana yang anda siapkan... aku ambil anak-anak ya" ucapnya kemudian. Ia berjalan ke kamar anak-anak sambil menggendong Ares dan menggandeng Al.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka sudah ada di toko bridal. Kurapika sedang berada di dalam kabin, mencoba beberapa gaun. Di luar Kuroro tengah duduk santai, buku tak lepas dari tangannya. Ia duduk bersama bibi Mito.

"nee... Kuroro-kun"

"hm?"

"apa kau yakin tak akan menghentikan rencanaku?"

"tidak... aku lebih suka mengamati rencana orang lain dan menambahkan rencana itu di akhir dengan caraku" jawabnya tenang.

"aku tak mengerti pola pikir mu" wanita itu angkat bahu. Kuroro hanya tersenyum santai, ia melihat ke arah Gon dan Killua yang tengah asik bermain dengan Al dan Ares di temani oleh Paku.

"hey... apa kalian yakin aku harus memakai baju seperti ini?" tanya Kurapika dari balik kabin, ia terdengar sangat ragu.

"hu um... di antara semua gaun, gaun itu yang paling cocok dengan mu... keluar dan perlihatkanlah pada kami" pinta bibi Mito.

"hm... entahlah... aku tak yakin harus keluar atau tidak" Kurapika berbalik, memperhatikan setiap inchi gaunnya di kaca. Ia merasa seperti telanjang dengan gaun ini.

"ayolah keluar" pinta bibi Mito lagi.

"ayo keluar" kali ini Melody ikut meminta.

"huft... baiklah... tolong di buka ya" gadis itu menghela nafas berat kemudian meminta seorang pelayan yang tengah bersamanya untuk membuka tirai besar yang selama ini menyembunyikannya.

**SREEETT!**

Tirai terbuka, Kurapika maju selangkah. Ia memakai gaun pengantin putih dengan bahu terbuka dan potongan A line ke bawah di tambah dengan sedikit ekor di belakang, bordiran bunga dari pinggang hingga ekor belakang, bagian pinggang di permanis dengan obi yang di beri broch berbentuk bunga yang di taburi dengan mutiara putih dan sedikit mutiara hitam. Sebuah gaun yang sederhana namun mampu memperlihatkan keanggunan dan kecantikan Kurapika dengan begitu nyata. Tiara kecil bertengger manis di atas rambut pirangnya, tak perlu penataan yang berlebihan. Leher putih dan jenjangnya di permanis oleh kalung mutiara senada dengan anting dan borch di pinggangnya. Tangan putihnya di balut dengan sarung tangan hingga pergelangan.

"canttiiiikkknyaa" komentar bibi Mito yang pertama terlontar. Membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu kembali kepada kesadaran mereka setelah beberapa menit terjebak dengan kecantikan Kurapika, termasuk Kuroro (di deathglare Kuroro).

"yah... kau cantik sekali Kurapika-chan"

"arigatou bibi Mito, Melody" senyum tulus nan malu terlihat di wajahnya.

"douita" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"kau benar-benar cantik, Kurapika"

"eh? Arigatou Gon"

"tak di sangka kau cantik juga, 'nee-chan'"

"arigatou, killu-chan"

"ahh... aku jadi 'paman' yang berdosa" gumam Leorio pelan.

"hm? Kenapa?" merasa mendengar sesuatu, ia melihat ke arah Leorio.

"ah? Bukan apa-apa"

"kenapa berdosa, Leorio?"

"eh? Kau dengar Gon?"

"um! Aku kan di sebelah mu, jadi aku bisa dengar itu, jadi kenapa berdosa?"

"kau tak akan mengerti Gon, kau masih kecil" celetuk Killua kemudian.

"kau juga masih kecil Killua, kita sebaya" protes bocah itu.

"tapi aku mengerti apa yang di maksud paman yang satu ini"

"kalau begitu beri tahu aku"

"tak mau"

"hei... hei... kalian berdua... ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar... kita sedang ada di tempat umum" Melody mencoba menengahi.

"eh? Gomen"

"nah... sekarang waktunya Kuroro-kun yang mencoba bajunya" bibi Mito menginterupsi.

"giliranku ya? Baiklah" Kuroro bangkit dari sofa, menaruh buku yang dari tadi tak lepas dari tangannya. Ia mengambil 2 pasang baju dan memasuki kabin.

Kurapika berjalan perlahan keluar kabin, ia masih terlihat kesulitan saat harus berjalan dengan high heelsnya. Dengan di bantu bibi Mito ia akhirnya duduk di sofa.

"mama!" al berlari mendekatinya dan meminta untuk di pangku.

"hati-hati saat memangkunya, jangan sampai gaun mu kusut" bibi Mito memperingatkan.

"hu um" Kurapika memangku al pelan.

"mama pakai apa?" al melihat pucuk kepala Kurapika.

"ini? ini tiara sayang"

"tiara itu apa?"

"hmm... ini hiasan kepala untuk perempuan sayang"

"Al juga mau pakai tiara"

"Al ga boleh... Al kan laki-laki... ini untuk perempuan"

"ga boleh? Tapi Al mau"

"Al nanti pakai yang sama kaya papa aja ya" bibi Mito melihat mereka.

"kaya papa? Mau! Papa mana?"

"papa ada di sana, sedang ganti baju" Kurapika menunjuk ke arah kabin yang tadi di masuki pria onyx itu.

"papa! Papa!" Al segera loncat turun dan berlari mendekati kabin Kuroro.

"hei... Al!" Kurapika hendak mengejar.

"sudah biarkan saja" tahan bibi Mito. Ia melihat Al yang telah masuk ke dalam kabin Kuroro. Mereka bisa mendengar celotehan Al dari sini yang hanya di jawab singkat oleh Kuroro.

"kau sudah selesai, Kuroro-kun?" tanya bibi Mito dari luar.

"yah... sudah" jawab Kuroro. Ia membuka tirai dan keluar dengan santai. Ia kini tengah memakai setelan jas berwarna putih gading, dengan rompi di dalam jasnya, jas luarnya sengaja tak di kancing untuk memperlihatkan potongan baju yang begitu pas membalut tubuh atletisnya, dasi ala bangsawan melingkari lehernya. Hanya sedikit hiasan di setelan Kuroro, hanya sebuah broch sederhana yang di sematkan di dada kirinya, broch itu berhiaskan mutiara hitam yang senada dengan kalung Kurapika.

"waaah... tak di sangka warna putih ternyata cocok dengan mu, Kuroro-kun... kau terlihat bagus memakai itu" puji bibi Mito.

"yah... itu cocok untukmu Danchou"

"arigatou"

"sekarang kalian tinggal berfoto, di sini ada studionya juga kan?" Leorio melihat mereka kemudian melihat salah seorang pelayan yang ada dekat mereka.

"ada tuan, kalian mau langsung foto pre-wedding di sini?" tanya pelayan itu.

"yah"

"kalau begitu silakan ikuti saya" pelayan itu jalan pelan.

"kau bisa jalan?" Leorio melihat Kurapika yang tampak kesulitan mencari keseimbangan saat berjalan, dan mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di sambut oleh Kurapika. gadis pirang itu menggenggam erat tangan Leorio, berusaha untuk mencari keseimbangan di dokter itu.

"pelan-pelan... tak lucu kalau tiba-tiba kau jatuh" Leorio membantu Kurapika berjalan.

"hey... harusnya kan Kuroro yang menggandengmu" bibi Mito melihat mereka.

"dia 'paman'ku jadi tak masalh kan?" Kurapika melihat bibi Mito dan melontarkan tatapan tak ingin di bantah. Gadis itu sudah cukup lelah dan stress berbalut pakaian itu, kini ia ingin sedikit santai dengan bersender di teman baiknya yang sudah ia percaya. Mereka memasuki sebuah studio kecil yang berada di ujung ruangan.

"kalian mau pakai konsep indoor atau outdoor?" tanya pelayan itu.

"indoor... dan mungkin pakai beberapa tema" jawab Kuroro tenang.

"hey... bukannya kita hanya berfoto satu kali? Pilih satu tema aja" protes Kurapika.

"apa kau yakin kalau satu kali foto bisa langsung bagus? Mengingat begitu besar 'perasaanmu' padaku, aku meragukannya" jawab Kuroro, tenang. Kurapika hanya menatap pria onyx di depannya itu, ingin rasanya dia bunuh pria itu sekarang juga.

"kalau begitu silakan kalian bersiap di sana, kami akan mengurus latar belakang untuk anda"

"baik" Kuroro berjalan santai, di susul Kurapika yang masih tertatih-tatih berjalan, walaupun kali ini sedikit lebih baik dan lebih lancar dari yang sebelumnya. Melihat itu, Kuroro mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kurapika.

"aku bisa jalan sendiri" tolak Kurapika, sinis. Ia akhirnya sampai ke tempat yang di tunjuk pelayan tadi.

"kalian bisa memakai sofa yang ada di sana dan silakan berpose" fotografer melihat mereka. Kurapika lebih memilih duduk di sofa, walaupun ia sudah bisa menguasai keseimbangan saat berjalan tapi ia tak yakin kalau harus terus berdiri dalam waktu yang lama. Kuroro berdiri di belakang sofa, tepat di belakang Kurapika.

"kita mulai ya" ucap fotografer lagi. Kurapika melihat ke arah kamera. Sang fotografer memulai sesi foto, dan mengambil beberapa jepretan foto.

"kalian terlalu kaku... terutama pengantin wanitanya... cobalah untuk lebih santai dan lebih mesra"

"eh? Baik" Kurapika sedikit menyenderkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa, mencoba untuk sedikit lebih rileks. Fotografer kembali mengambil foto mereka.

"kalian masih kurang mesra" fotografer melihat hasil foto mereka, tampak jelas ia kecewa.

Kuroro sedikit berbungkuk, lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Kurapika, kemudian ia menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Kurapika.

"eh?!" Kurapika kaget dan terpekik pelan, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana sontak melihatnya. Kurapika langsung melihat ke arah Kuroro, membuat wajahnya dan wajah Kuroro lebih dekat. Tak mau, membuang kesempatan, sang fotografer segera mengambil foto mereka.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika langsung, tatapan yang begitu tenang. Ia mengelus pipi Kurapika lembut dengan punggung tangannya. Kurapika sempat diam sebentar, kemudian menepis tangan Kuroro, ia segera bangkit dari sofa dan bersiap untuk pergi. Kuroro melompat ke sofa dan menarik tangan kiri Kurapika pelan, membuat gadis itu sedikit berbalik ke hadapannya, kemudian ia mencium punggung tangan Kurapika lembut. Kurapika yang terkejut segera menarik tangannya secara kasar dan segera berbalik, namun karena terlalu buru-buru ia lupa kalau ia tengah memakai high heels, dan hal itu membuat ia hampir jatuh. Tapi sebelum sempat tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai, Kuroro segera menangkap tubuh mungil Kurapika dan menarik ke dalam pelukannya pelan. Ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Kurapika dan dengan sekali tarikan lembut tubuh mungil Kurapika kini menghadap ke arahnya. Tubuh mereka cukup dekat, bahkan sangat dekat sampai membuat mereka bisa merasakan hangat tubuh dan hembusan lembut nafas masing-masing.

Melihat kejadian itu, Leorio segera menutup mata Gon yang kebetulan berdiri di dekatnya, dan Killua segera menutup mata Al. Sang fotografer terus saja mengambil setiap adegan yang tengah di tunjukkan oleh Kuroro. Kuroro tampak tak terganggu dengan suara jepretan yang di hasilkan kamera sang fotografer. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika, dan menempelkan kening mereka.

"lepaskan aku, baka" ucap Kurapika ketus, suaranya cukup pelan sehingga hanya bisa di dengar oleh mereka.

"berhenti memanggil ku baka... atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman mu, nona"

"cih! Kau mau mengancam ku? Aku tak takut dengan ancaman mu" di tatapnya lagsung onyx Kuroro, menantang.

"kau yakin dengan kata-katamu? Kau tak akan menyesal?"

"aku tak takut" tatapan menantang itu makin terlihat dari manik sapphire dan ruby Kurapika, ia masih memakai soft lense.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis penuh arti melihat tatapan menantang dari sang 'istri'. Ia menarik pelan dagu Kurapika sampai sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"akan ku buat kau menyesali tantanganmu dan menikmati hukuman dari ku" ucapnya tenang.

Kemudian Kuroro semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kurapika dan mengecup bibir tipis nan ranum milik Kurapika. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang amat mengejutkan bagi Kurapika, gadis itu sempat terdiam beberapa detik untuk memproses apa yang tengah tejadi dengannya. Saat ia mendapatkan semua kesadarannya dan menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, ia segera mendorong tubuh Kuroro, namun karena sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Kuroro segera menahan tangan Kurapika dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Kurapika terus meronta berusaha untuk lepas, namun pelukan Kuroro di pinggangnya semakin erat, gadis itu sempat kaget dan sempat membuka mulutnya, melihat itu Kuroro segera memasukan lidahnya dan mulai mengeksplor mulut Kurapika. Ciuman yang berawal hanya dari sebuah ciuman lembut kini telah berubah menjadi ciuman yang lebih panas dan nakal, Kuroro masih menguasai ciuman ini, semua perlawanan dan rontaan Kurapika membuat ia semakin tertantang untuk 'menjinakan' gadis ini. Tangan kanannya yang awalnya berada di pinggang gadis itu kini naik perlahan ke punggung gadis itu, dan merabanya pelan, Kurapika mengeluarkan desahan pelannya karena rasa geli yang di berikan. Mendengar desahan itu, adrenalin Kuroro semakin naik, ia memperdalam ciumannya sambil memainkan jemari lentiknya di punggung mulus Kurapika.

"hey! Apa yang terjadi? Aku juga mau lihat!" teriakan Gon menginterupsi mereka.

Kuroro yang mendengar itu menghentikan kegiatan 'menyenangkan' itu. Ia sadar ini bukan tempat dan situasi yang tepat untuk melanjutkan ke kegiatan berikutnya. Ia mengakhiri adegan ciuman itu dengan sebuah jilatan lembut di bibir Kurapika.

"tak ku sangka kau bisa semanis ini, nona... ah salah... harusnya ku panggil, sayang ku... lain kali cobalah belajar bernafas agar kau tak mati" ucapnya dan melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kurapika yang masih berusaha untuk mengatur nafas karena ciuman mereka tadi. Kurapika yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya melihat ke arah punggung Kuroro.

"KU BUNUH KAU KUROROOOOO!" teriaknya eras, mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya.

**Contenyuu~~**

* * *

**Author Corner:**** waaahhh... capenya... sekarang qiesa bsa tdur... gomen klo msih bnyak Typos, qiesa bgadang smalaman bwt bkin crta ni, jdi hrap mklum...** gimana? gimana? semoga kalian suka... maaf baru bisa updte sekarang... gomenesai #bow... ok... sekarang qiesa mo balas review dulu...

**cha: gomen... belum di jelasin tentang cover pernikahan mereka di sini... rencananya mau di masukin di sini, tapi terlalu panjang jadinya, maybe next cahppy... harap sabar nunggu ya ^^**

**ruina: di jelasin di sini ko ares di bawa sama siapa... arigatou ^^ #bow**

**yuichi: ini lanjut... enjoy ^^**

**pinkyFinger212: gomen... telat updte... yup... rencananya gtu, tpi lht perkembangan cerita dlu... kya'y bkn cma Al n Ares dh yg akn mnta byi, tpi bbi mito jga ^^**

**VanVer: haha... gomen bkan hisoka kali ini... tapi nanti dia juga ikt cmpur ko, tpi dlam hal lain, yg lbh buat greget ^^... untk pkran kuroro, .tsu ^^... nnti jga kthuan ko ^^**

**kazuki: arigatou ^^ #bow... yah... ini juga lagi berusaha bwt lbih rpiin tlsan... msih blum rpi y?... wah... updte'y tlat bgt ni... smga ttp ska... enjoy ^^**

**yuiko: Al n Ares itu anak KuroPika kan sekarang? ^^... nanti jga d jlasin ko... sbar ya... n smoga ttp ska fic ni smpe kjelasan it kluar ^^**

**Ruina (lagi): hahaha... kan sengaja... lgian Ares kan kecil, jdi cukup ^^... yup.. mereka semakin akur, n smoga nnti semakin mesra ^^ (di deathglare Kurapika)... soal mimpi itu, hmmm... msih rhasia ^^... wah... ada yg bpikir sma jga th wktu it,,, Al n Ares anak mereka dari masa depan... kita lhat nanti ya ^^**

**Author Corner #2: waaaahhh... jujur, qiesa smpat bingung hrus jwab review yg mna... terlalu lama ga updte, jdi bingung... ok... sgni dlu Author Corner ini... neee~~~... smoga ktelatan ini ga buat kalian kesel banget... RnR please #gon's sparkling eyes... matta ne ^^**


	14. Chapter 14 Janken X Reason X Story

**Discalaimer:**

**HxH is belong to Togashi-sensei, this fic is belong to me**

**Title:**

**Me and You family ?**

**Pair:**

**Is allways KuroPika ^^**

**Warning:**

**OOCness yang makin jadi, typos yang bertbaran**

**Author's corner:**

**Gimana? Kalian suka fan service di chappy sebelum'y? Skrg qiesa updte lgi ni... hope u like it ^^**

**Chapter 13 Janken X Reason X Story**

Kurapika kini tengah duduk di dalam mobil Kuroro. Ia memilih duduk di belakang bersama dengan Al dan Ares, walaupun di sana jadi lebih sempit karena car sit di kanan dan kirinya.

"hey... kau yakin tak mau duduk di depan? Aku bukan supirmu" Kuroro melihat gadis itu dari spion mobil. Karena tak dapat jawaban dari gadis itu, ia kembali diam dan membawa mobil.

"papa... Al mau duduk di depan"

"nanti saja ya Al pindahnya... kalau kita sudah sampai"

"kita mau kemana? Belanja?"

"bukan... kita mau ke studio foto"

"studio? Apa?"

"studio... itu tempat kita berfoto..."

"foto?"

"kaya papa dan mama tadi"

"Al juga ganti baju? kaya papa tadi?"

"eh? Mau kaya papa?"

"um! Kata mama, Al pakai bajunya kaya papa"

"hmmm... kita lihat nanti ya... anak-anak mau di foto dengan konsep apa, Kurapika?" gadis itu masih diam seribu bahasa, pandangannya jauh keluar. Kuroro menghela nafas panjang, dan kembali fokus membawa mobil.

"mama... mama cantik" Al melihat gadis pirang itu. mendengar perkataan polos Al, mampu membuat Kurapika kembali menengok.

"eh? Al belajar kata-kata itu darimana?"

"mama cantik... semua bilang gitu... mama cantik" senyum tulus terpancar dari wajah putihnya. Senyuman itu mampu membuat Kurapika melupakan kekesalannya.

"arigatou sayang" ia mengecup lembut kening Al. Al membalas ciuman lembut itu dengan pelukan hangat untuk Kurapika. Kuroro melihat mereka dari spion, santai. Mereka hampir sampai. Ia melihat mobil hitam yang di bawa Leorio memasuki pelataran parkir sebuah gedung tiga lantai di sebrang jalan, ia mengikuti mobil Leorio, santai. Kini mereka telah sampai di depan gedung studio yang cukup besar. Di depan gedung telah terpasang beberapa banner yang sengaja di pasangi foto-foto bayi dan anak yang telah berhasil di foto di studio ini. Studio foto ini menjadi salah satu yang paling terkenal di York Shin City. Kuroro turun mobil dan membuka pintu belakang, ia segera menurunkan Al kemudian menggandengnya, di ikuti oleh Kurapika yang menggendong Ares yang masih saja terus mengoceh dengan bahasanya yang lucu. Kuroro dan Kurapika mendekati Leorio dan yang lain yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu.

"siapa pun yang memilih tempat ini, dia memiliki selera yang sangat bagus" ucap Kuroro saat mereka kembali berkumpul.

"aku mendapat rekomendasi tempat ini dari Neon dan setelah melakukan beberapa pencarian lain aku benar-benar yakin tempat ini yang terbaik" jawab Leorio. Terdengar jelas adanya nada kebanggaan dari jawabannya itu.

"kalau begitu ayo kita masuk" perintah Kuroro lagi. Ia melangkah lebih dulu, ia melihat sekitar. Di dinding sepanjang lorong banyak terpasang foto-foto bayi, anak dan keluarga dalam berbagai konsep. Pria onyx itu tampak berpikir, kemudian ia melihat ke arah Kurapika yang berjalan jauh di belakangnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapan tak senang dari Kurapika.

"hey... bisakah kalian gejatan senjata untuk sementara? Setidaknya selama kita berada di ruang publik kalian harus terlihat sedikit lebih akur" Leorio melihat mereka, sebenarnya dari mulai mereka meninggalkan tempat foto pra-wedding tadi ia sudah ingin mengusulkan genjatan senjata ini, tapi melihat Kurapika yang masih di penuhi amarah ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi sekarang ia tak bisa lagi menahan niatnya untuk mengatakan ini, walaupun Kurapika terlihat lebih santai sekarang, tapi atmosfer yang berat dan berbeda dari mereka tak bisa di tutupi dengan mudah. Semua dapat merasakan dengan jelas ada hal aneh di antara 'pasangan muda' ini.

"aku menolak" jawab Kurapika, ketus.

"aku tahu kau kesal... kejadian tadi memang bukan kejadian yang menyenangkan, tapi ku mohon demi anak-anak, lupakan masalah ini dulu... kau bisa melanjutkan kekesalanmu itu nanti, sekarang kau masih perlu berpura-pura... di apartemen juga... kami juga masih memerlukan pikiran tenangmu untuk melanjutkan penyusunan rencana kita nanti"

"benar kata Leorio-kun... ku mohon tenanglah sebentar, simpan semua kekesalanmu sementara waktu, Kurapika-chan" kini Melody ikut membujuk. Mendengar bujukan dari Melody, Kurapika mengehela nafas panjang, berusaha untuk tenang. Setelah ia kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya, ia kembali membuka matanya dan berjalan lebih cepat, mengimbangi langkah panjang Kuroro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah tergelincir ke barat, langit biru nan cerah pun telah berganti menjadi lembayung, menandakan sore telah datang. Mobil sedan hitam yang dari siang tadi telah berkeliling hampir ke seluruh kota masih saja meluncuri jalanan kota. Kurapika dan keluarga kecilnya berada di dalam mobil sedan hitam itu. Mereka kembali pulang setelah menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan foto keluarga dan pergi belanja, kali ini mereka membeli bebarapa bahan makanan dan susu untuk anak-anak, kini Kurapika duduk di kursi depan, sebelah Kuroro. Kurapika melihat ke arah bangku belakang. Al dan Ares telah tertidur pulas di car sitnya. Al masih menggenggam mainan yang tadi mereka beli di super market, sedangkan Ares tertidur pulas dengan dot baru yang menempel di mulutnya, beberapa kali mulut mungilnya itu bergerak-gerak seperti tengah menghisap dotnya.

"Mereka pasti sangat lelah hari ini, seharian ini mereka terus bermain dan mengoceh" ucap Kuroro tenang.

"yah... akhirnya mereka bisa tertidur juga, aku sempat berpikir kalau mereka itu tak punya batas lelah, apalagi Al, dia terus saja berlarian kesana kemari... rasa ingin tahunya juga sangat besar... aku benar-benar kewalahan kalau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanya" Kurapika duduk di posisinya semula. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya.

"yah... gerakan dan mulutnya tak pernah bisa diam... dia sama lincahnya dengan anak tupai... atau mungkin rubah?"

"kejam sekali kau menyamakan anakmu dengan hewan seperti itu"

"tapi kalau di pikir-pikir dia lebih mirip rubah kecil... tak bisa diam"

"kalau begitu kau rubah besar"

"dan kau adalah ibu rubah" balasnya santai. Kini mobil sudah memasuki parkiran gedung apartemen mereka. Kuroro melihat sekitar mencari tempat yang kosong, setelah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, ia kembali turun dan membuka pintu belakang. Tak selisih beberapa lama dari mereka, mobil Leorio juga ikut parkir.

"biar aku bantu" Leorio segera menawarkan bantuannya pada Kuroro, saat ia melihat pria itu membuka bagasi belakang mobil tempat dimana Kuroro menyimpan semua belanjaannya.

"yah... arigatou" Kuroro melihat dokter muda itu santai dan kembali menurunkan belanjaannya.

"kalian benar-benar belanja banyak ya kali ini" Leorio membantu.

"yah... ku rasa ini cukup untuk sebulan ke depan"

"ini bahkan cukup untuk persediaan kalian selama 2-3 bulan ke depan"

"sekarang ada 3 perut yang harus di isi"

"Kurapika tak makan terlalu banyak, bahkan kadang ia suka melupakan makan"

"sudah ku duga"

"kelihatannya kau juga bukan tipe orang yang banyak makan"

"memang bukan... tapi aku lebih memperhatikan asupan makananku"

"hhmm... papa..." percakapan mereka terinterupsi oleh rengekan manja dari Al yang terbangun di gendongan bibi Mito.

"eh? Ya... kenapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, anak itu hanya membuka satu tangannya meminta untuk di gendong sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih saja menggosok-gosok matanya.

"kau mau di gendong?"

"um... papa" matanya kini setengah terbuka dan melihat ke arah Kuroro.

"biar aku yang bawa belanjaanmu, Kuroro-san" tawar Gon, santai.

"eh? Ya... baiklah... biar ini aku yang bawa" Kuroro memberikan kantung belanjaan kepada Gon dengan hanya menyisakan sebuah kantung kecil berwarna hijau di genggaman.

"ayo... papa..." rengekan itu mulai menjadi, saat Al makin tak sabar, ia mulai terisak pelan.

"ya... ssstt... jangan nangis" Kuroro segera menggendong Al. Anak itu segera menyenderkan tubuh mungilnya di bahu bidang Kuroro dan kembali tertidur. Kuroro bisa merasakan nafas yang semakin teratur, menandakan sulungnya itu telah kembali di jemput ke dunia mimpi. Ia berjalan di sebelah Kurapika kini. Mereka memberikan salam sopan kepada beberapa pegawai dan penghuni apartemen yang kebetulan mereka temui di lobby apartemen. Mereka tengah menunggu lift sekarang.

"konbanwa... kalian baru pulang?" sapa Zaburo, ramah. Ia menaikan sedikit topinya saat menyapa mereka.

"konbanwa zaburo-san... yah... kami baru saja pulang" sapa Kurapika ramah. Kuroro hanya menunduk sekilas.

"waah... sepertinya kalian baru selesai belanja ya"

"hanya membeli beberapa perlengkapan anak-anak untuk sebulan ini" kali ini Kuroro yang menjawab.

"sou... eh? Nyonya Lucifer... aku baru menyadari mata anda..." kata-kata pria paruh baya itu mengambang di udara. Namun karena reaksi sama seperti ini sudah sering ia alami sepanjang hari ini, ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang tengah di bicarakan zaburo.

"merah? memang mata ku merah... aku mewarisinya dari leluhurku... di keluargaku hanya aku yang menuruni gen ini dan hanya salah satu mataku saja yang merah... makanya adik ku, killua memiliki mata yang normal" jelas Kurapika sambil merangkul killua. Penjelasan yang sama yang selalu ia lontarkan sepanjang hari ini. Killua pun hanya tersenyum, sama seperti Kurapika, ia sudah hafal betul dengan semua reaksi orang saat melihat mata 'kakaknya'.

"sou... begitu ya..." pria itu mengangguk-angguk hambar batas antara mengerti atau tidak.

"Ah! Lift kami sudah ada... kami permisi ya" Kuroro menginterupsi mereka.

"eh? Ya... selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat untuk anda sekalian" zaburo kembali memberi hormat tanda sopan.

"arigatou" jawab Kurapika dan Gon bersamaan. Jawaban yang terdengar jauh lebih ceria karena intonasi riang Gon.

"kalian langsung jadi tenar ya di apartemen ini" killua melihat mereka.

"aku hanya bersikap senormal dan seramah mungkin"

"Kurapika tak aneh bila melakukan itu... tapi di luar dugaan Kuroro bisa sangat luwes saat berakting ramah"

"mungkin kau bisa bilang ini karena tuntutan pekerjaan, killu-chan"

"jangan pernah panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu"

"mulai sekarang kau juga harus berakting menjadi 'adik ipar' yang manis, killu-chan"

"aku menolak... aku hanya peran pembanu dalam drama keluarga ini jadi aku tak sepenuhnya hrus bergabung kan?"

"kau perlu dan harus... semua orang yang tahu tentang masalah ini wajib terlibat dari awal sampai akhir"

"cih!"

"kuanggap itu sebagai persetujuan... mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya, killu-chan" ucap Kuroro seraya keluar lift.

"terserah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sekarang tinggal menyusun cerita tentang kisah cinta kalian berdua, termasuk alasan kenapa Kurapika menikah di usia muda"

"alasan pernikahan kami adalah 'kenakalan remaja'" jawab Kuroro santai.

"jangan memutuskan seenaknya Kuroro! Aku tak setuju dan tak akan pernah setuju dengan alasan bodoh itu!" pekik Kurapika.

"terlambat... aku sudah bilang itu kepada tetangga kita tadi pagi... lagipula terkadang alasan bodoh lebih mudah di terima oleh logika manusia... dan jangan teriak-teriak... anak-anak masih tidur"

"kau..." geram Kurapika.

"sudah... sudah... jangan mulai bertengkar lagi... kita harus pikirkan rencana ini dengan kepala dingin" Melody menengahi mereka.

"yah... dan ku rasa memakai alasan Kuroro tadi adalah yang paling tepat di situasi kalian... kalau di hitung dari umur Al sekarang, berarti kau menikah di umurmu yang ke-16, apalagi alasan paling tepat untuk seorang gadis belia seperti mu menikah selain 'kenakalan remaja'? dan normalnya kau masih duduk di bangku sekolah saat itu" Leorio menerangkan. Kurapika hanya diam, mendengarkan penjelasan Leorio dan mencoba memasukan setiap alasan ke dalam logikanya walau itu masih berat.

"aku tahu kau akan lebih memilih mati daripada harus menikahi ku... walau kau tahu kau sedang mengandung anak ku... sekalipun kau tak melakukan itu, kau akan memilih pergi jauh dari sini dan memutuskan untuk membesarkan anak itu sendiri... tapi aku tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu begitu saja... itu anak ku juga, darahku mengalir di tubuhnya suka atau tidak aku ikut 'berpartisipasi' dalam kehadirannya... itu logika dari ku, apa kau bisa menerimanya dengan baik?" tanya Kuroro, santai.

Ia sudah dapat membaca dengan jelas apa yang di pikirkan gadis itu, jadi sebelum sempat gadis itu protes ia memilih memperjelas ini dulu. Kurapika kembali diam dan berpikir.

"hey... killua... mendengar penjelasan Kuroro tadi, membuatku berpikir kalau Kurapika benar-benar hamil sekarang" bisik Leorio pelan.

"membaca pikiran dan perasaan orang kemudian memanipulasi sesuka hatinya memang benar-benar keahliannya... aku bersyukur ia di pihak kita sekarang"

"yah... Kurapika menemukan lawan sepadan sekarang"

"kurasa dari awal Kuroro yang mengendalikan permainan"

"hey... kalian berdua... jangan sibuk sendiri, ayo bantu berpikir" bibi Mito melihat mereka.

"ah ya... gomen..."

"nee... nee... bagaimana kalau kita tentukan cerita lewat janken?" usul Gon.

"janken?"

"um! Yang menang yang tentukan ceritanya" terang Gon penuh semangat.

"tapi cara itu terlalu lama... kita butuh cara yang lebih cepat untuk tentukan pemenangnya"

"jaa... bagaimana kalau dengan bantuan botol? Kita duduk memutar dan memutar botol di tengah. Siapapun yang di tunjuk oleh ujung botol itu harus menentukan ceritanya" kini killua angkat bicara.

"itu sepertinya lebih cepat" yang lain tampak setuju.

"yah... dan kalau botol itu berhenti di antara dua orang maka keduanya harus janken... kita hanya akan memutar botol ini sekali, bagaimana?"

"baiklah"

"dan untuk botolnya... aku hanya bisa menemukan botol susu ini di sini"

"tak apa... pakai itu saja... baiklah ayo kita duduk memutar" perintah Leorio.

Yang lain ikut memutar. Mereka menaruh botol susu tepat di tengah dan memutarnya dengan cepat. Botol susu berputar dengan cepat dan tak tentu arah, lalu bergerak mulai pelan dan berhenti perlahan juga. Sebagian dari mereka terlihat menahan nafas. Dan kini botol sudah benar-benar berhenti.

"ah!... Melody... kau yang harus buat ceritanya" Gon dan bibi Mito melirik ke arah Melody.

"eh? Aku? Hmm..." gadis itu melihat ke arah Kurapika dan Kuroro. Mencoba berpikir dan membayangkan cerita yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan 'kisah' mereka.

"hmm... bagaimana kalau begini, kalian bertemu di toko buku antik di pinggir kota... dan sering meminjam buku di sana... cinta pada pandangan pertama mungkin tak cocok untuk menggambarkan hubungan kalian... tapi perlahan namun pasti perasaan kalian tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit karena seringnya kalian bertemu, mengobrol atau mungkin kadang sedikit berdebat... kalian semakin akrab di setiap pertemuannya... kalian juga mulai berani bertanya dan menceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadi di tengah obrolan tentang buku yang kalian suka, karena obrolan itu kalian saling kenal satu sama lain dan merasa semakin cocok satu sama lain... seiring dengan berjalannya waktu kalian mulai berani untuk mengatur pertemuan di luar toko buku... pergi membeli buku bersama, melihat pameran buku atau mungkin keluar hanya untuk mengobrol dan membahas buku yang tengah kalian baca masing-masing... akhirnya pun kalian memutuskan untuk berpacaran" Melody tampak ragu, kemudian kembali melirik ke arah Kurapika dan Kuroro.

"cerita itu cukup masuk akal denganku... tak terlalu memaksa" Kurapika angkat bicara.

"yah... mengingat hobby kalian adalah sama-sama baca buku itu cerita yang paling masuk akal" Leorio juga tampak setuju.

"pertanyaan dari ku, sejak kapan kami bertemu?" Kuroro melihat ke arah Melody.

"hm... saat umur Kurapika 14?" Melody mencoba menebak.

"hmm... rasanya aku sangat berdosa berpacaran dengan gadis 14 tahun di umurku yang sudah 21 tahun... dan berarti Kurapika masih duduk di bangku SMP saat itu?"

"yah... kira-kira begitu... apa kau tak setuju?"

"tidak juga... kau yang di takdirkan untuk membuat cerita cinta kami, jadi ku terima saja"

"lalu bagian mana yang menjadi inti cerita? Dimana 'kenakalan remaja' yang di bilang Kuroro?"

"eh? Etoo... untuk soal itu aku benar-benar tak punya ide... sudah ku coba pikirkan dari awal tapi masih saja tak bisa menemukannya... apalagi mengingat sifat Kurapika-chan yang seperti ini, membuat ku benar-benar kehilangan ide"

Yang lain tampak berpikir.

Memang benar, melihat dan mengingat sikap Kurapika selama ini, rasanya mustahil untuk memasukan bagian 'kenakalan' itu ke dalam kisah cinta mereka yang terdengar biasa saja itu. mereka juga tak bisa sembarangan memasukan bagian 'itu' ke dalam kisah mereka. Tapi walau sulit, mereka harus tetap menemukan jalannya, mereka sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dari awal, jadi bagian ini pun tak boleh di tinggalkan.

"bagaimana kalau kita putar botol lagi untuk mencari siapa yang harus buat bagian itu?" usul Leorio.

"hmm... baiklah... tapi ini yang terakhir ya... apapun cerita yang di buat orang itu, sekalipun itu tak masuk akal harus di terima... termasuk olehmu Kurapika" killua melirik Kurapika.

Gadis pirang itu hanya diam, dan mengangguk pelan.

"yosh! Ayo kita putar" killua memutar botol dengan sangat cepat.

Botol kembali berputar tak tentu arah, kali ini lebih kencang, botolnya pun sedikit terlempar karena terlalu kencangnya berputar. Putaran kali ini lebih lama berhenti, yang lain harap-harap cemas melihat putaran botol itu, tak lama kemudian botol mulai pelan berputar dan berhenti.

"ah..."

Botol berhenti tepat di antara Paku dan bibi Mito.

"wah... kita tentukan dengan janken" Leorio melihat mereka.

"janken... pon!" ucap dua wanita itu bersamaan.

"sepertinya aku yang menang" Paku angkat bicara saat melihat tangannya yang mengeluarkan 'gunting' sedangkan bibi Mito 'kertas'.

"yah... kalau begitu kau yang tentukan... apapun ceritanya kami akan terima" killua melihat Paku.

Wanita bermata sayu itu diam sebentar, tampak berpikir, kemudian melihat ke arah 'danchou'nya.

"tak ada alasan dan cerita khusus untuk bagian itu" jawabnya tenang.

"eh? Apa maksudmu?" Kurapika melirik wanita yang kebetulan duduk di depannya itu.

"tak perlu alasan untuk melakukan 'itu'... kalian sedang berpacaran saat itu, kalian sudah sama-sama besar juga, jadi perlu alasan apa lagi? Juga mengingat sifat ingin tahu dan tak mau kalah darimu yang besar, rasanya hal 'itu' semakin terdengar biasa" jelas wanita itu, tenang.

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Kuroro hanya tersenyum santai. Sebaliknya dengan Kurapika.

"aku tak sebodoh itu sampai harus seperti itu" geram gadis pirang itu.

"karena kau tahu kalau itu adalah kebodohan terbesar dalam hidupmu, kau memutuskan untuk menghilang dari danchou, tapi danchou tak membiarkannya lalu menikahimu di usia yang sangat belia"

"aku setuju dengan cerita itu... memang tak pernah ada alasan untuk 'itu'... apalagi kita memang berpacaran di cerita itu... dan itulah yang di sebut dengan 'kenakalan remaja' yang sebenarnya" Kuroro akhirnya angkat bicara.

"aku tak setuju! Sepenuhnya tak setuju!" tolak si pirang.

"kita sudah melakukan perjanjian sebelumnya, cerita apapun akan kita terima... ayolah... jangan buat ini semakin lama... malam semakin larut"

"cih!" gadis itu masih saja geram, ia menggigit bawah bibirnya, tanda kesal.

"... mama..." terdengar suara mengantuk dari Al.

Kurapika yang mendengar itu segera melihat ke arah kamar anak-anak. Di sana sudah berdiri Al, masih dengan wajah mengantuknya ia berdiri di pintu sambil memeluk boneka rubahnya. Tangan kirinya mengucek-ngucek matanya, mencoba untuk kembali bangun.

"hey... sayang... ko kamu bangun? Ini masih malam sayang" Kurapika segera mendekati Al dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Al mau bobo sama mama" pintanya. Masih dengan suara paraunya.

"kalau kita masuk kamar lagi"

Al menggeleng pelan. Badan mungilnya ia senderkan di pintu, ia masih terlalu mengantuk untuk berdiri dengan benar.

"katanya Al mau tidur sama mama... kita masuk kamar lagi ya" bujuk Kurapika. ia menggendong tubuh mungil Al.

"al mau bobo kaya kemarin... di sana... ga mau di sini" Al menunjuk kamar utama.

"mau bobo di sana lagi?"

"um!... Sama papa juga"

"eh?" Kurapika diam kembali, tampak berpikir.

Membayangkan ia harus kembali sekamar dengan Kuroro bukanlah bayangan yang baik, mengingat apa yang telah di lakukan pria menyebalkan itu tadi siang, membuatnya semakin kesal. Walau kemarin mereka bisa tidur bersama, tapi ceritanya kali ini berbeda. Tapi kalau ia menolak keinginan Al kali ini, anak itu akan langsung rewel dan semakin susah di tenangkan.

"baiklah... tapi Al bobo ya" putus gadis itu kemudian.

"um..." Al menjawab dengan lemas. Ia masih mengantuk.

"kurasa kami juga harus pulang... kalian istirahatlah... masih ada hari panjang lainnya lagi esok... tugas kalian masih panjang, jadi kumpulkanlah tenaga sebanyak kalian bisa" Leorio bangkit dari sofa.

"yah... kami juga harus simpan untuk misi kita lain" killua ikut bangkit.

"eh? Ya... kyou wa iro iro arigatou" Kurapika melihat mereka.

"osu... istirahat ya, 'nee-chan'" pamit killua santai.

"um... oyasumi, killu-chan"

"oyasumi Kurapika-chan"

"oyasumi Melody"

"matta ashitta na, Kuroro-san Kurapika"

"um... matta ne, Gon"

"oyasumi Kuroro-kun Kurapika-chan"

"um... arigatou, bibi Mito"

Kuroro hanya menunduk sopan.

"kalau begitu aku juga pulang, danchou" Paku menunduk sopan.

"yah... oyasumi"

Paku hanya membalasnya dengan tundukan sopan. Lalu ia keluar kamar.

"kau baringkan Al di kamar dulu... biar aku yang ambil Ares dari kamarnya" Kuroro melirik Kurapika kemudian bangkit dari sofa.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan. Ia menggendong Al ke kamar, kemudian membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"al bobo ya... mama mau ganti baju dulu"

"um... jangan lama-lama"

"hu um" gadis itu mengelus rambut Al sekilas kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Gadis itu masuk kamar mandi dan berdiri di depan wastafel. Ia mencuci tangannya kemudian melepaskan soft lensenya. Lalu mencuci mukanya, melihat refleksi wajahnya di kaca, memperhatikan setiap inchinya. Ia menelusuri setiap inchi wajahnya dengan jemarinya perlahan, di mulai dengan kedua matanya yang berbentuk seperti mata kucing, mata itu kembali berwarna saphirre sekarang, kemudian jemarinya turun dan mulai menelusuri pipi mulusnya. Saat jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya, ingatan tentang ciuman paksa tadi siang kembali menyeruak, membuat gadis itu kembali geram, dalam sekejap saja, manik saphirenya telah berubah menjadi merah semarah darah.

"ku bunuh kau Kuroro" geramnya kesal, tangannya terkepal kesal.

"mama... ayo..." terdengar rengekan manja Al dari dalam kamar.

Mendengar itu Kurapika segera menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya.

"ya... mama keluar" jawabnya kemuadian.

Ia segera berganti baju dan kembali ke kamar. Di sana ia sudah melihat Kuroro yang tengah berbaring dengan santainya di atas tempat tidur, tepat di sebelah Ares yang tertidur pulas. Kurapika memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan pria itu dan segera tidur untuk mengakhiri hari panjang ini. Ia naik tempat tidur kemudian berbaring di sebelah Al. Al segera memeluk Kurapika.

"oyasumi sayang... yume no kirei" bisik Kurapika lembut, tak lupa sebuah kecupan hangat di pucuk kepala sulungnya, tanda selamat malam.

"oyasumi... mama... papa..." jawabnya di ujung kesadarannya. Terlihat jelas anak itu tersenyum senang.

"oyasumi" Kuroro melihat anak itu kemudian mengelus rambutnya.

"kau juga tidurlah... benar kata teman-teman mu, kita masih akan menghadapi hari panjang esok" Kuroro melihat Kurapika.

"yah" gadis itu menjawab seadanya, ia segera menutup mata. Tangannya masih memeluk Al.

"oyasumi" pria onyx itu mematikan lampu kamar dan hanya meninggalkan lampu kamar.

**Contenyuu~~**

**Author's corner #2: jaa... sgini dlu updte x ni... agak rbet jga mo edit fic ni d , enth knpa ktak bwt edt'y jd kcl bgt, jd ssh klhatn... jdi maaf klo bnyak typos, fic ni d edit lg sprlunya d word.**

**maaf di chappy ini ga di masukin fan service lgi... mungkin bru akn di msukn di chappy brikutnya... n qiesa mo ksih bcoran ni... akan ada chappy khusus yg bhas ttg mmpi kurapika ato mungkn bhas ttg kurapika yg ada di dunia mmpi... akn ad bbrapa fan srvce lgi d chappy khsus it, tpi qiesa bru akn buat crta itu stlah lhat rview klian bwt chappy brikutnya... smoga klian ska sm chappy ni n chappy brikut'y... ah ya... qiesa mo izn dlu, qiesa bru bsa publish chappy brikut'y mngkin di akhir minggu depan, krna mlai agk ssah cri wktu bwt ktik, jdi mhon sbar ya...**

**Ok... sekaraang waktunya balas review!**

**Review kali ini lebih sedikit, tpi gpp ^^**

**Moku-chan: yah... stelah skian lama updte jga... thx ud nggu fic ni... ya dong... ni sbagai blasan krna klian msih mo nggu fic ni... fan servce... yup... pika g bkutik krna hot kiss dr kuroro... ni ud updte... enjoy ^^**

**Cha: tenangkan hati mu cha ^^... msih bnyak adgan ky gtu nnti ^^... thx ud rview ^^**

**VenVir : kau tahu kan apa kegiatan selanjut'y, Ven? ^^... tpi adgan it blum d msukin dsni... sbar dlu ya... penasaran ya? Nnti jga ktwan ko... klo d ksh bcran skrg g ask dong ^^... ya... seandainya bnr ad hsil fto'y psti ask dh... tpi nnt fto it d bhas ko d fic ni, d chappy brikut2'y... Eh? #binun kna pluk... hai... hai... douita... ni ud updte ko... enjoy ^^**

**Author corner #3: ok... it's time to off... RnR please #Gon's sparkling eyes **


	15. Chapter 15 Truth X or X Dare

**Disclaimer: HxH is belong to Togashi sensei, this fic is belong to me**

**title: me and You Family (?)**

**pair: KuroPika**

**warning: makin OOC d chap ini, gaje**

**Author's note: gomen... lama update dan ingkar janji, janjinya sih akhir minggu kemarin, tpi baru sempat awal minggu ini... kemarin di rumah mama susah jaringan dan inspirasi... hehehe... tapi ini udah update ko... semoga kalian yang masih sabar menunggu akan suka... enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Truth X or X Dare**

**Kurapika's dream**

_"mama... lihat... aku buat ini" kembali terlihat sosok seorang anak berambut hitam mendekatiku. Anak itu memberi sebuah kertas. Aku tak bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di kertas itu. Tapi yang jelas itu hasil karyanya._

_ "tadi sensei yang ajari aku" serunya riang._

_ "pintar" ucap ku seraya mengelus rambutnya._

_Anak itu tersenyum riang._

_ "ada apa ini?" suara bariton itu terdengar lagi, bersamaan dengan suara langkah yang semakin dekat._

_ "papa!... lihat... aku buat ini di sekolah" ucap anak itu bangga._

_ "apa itu? coba lihat" pria bersuara bariton itu duduk di sebelah ku, tangannya yang kekar merangkul tubuhku._

_ "ini!" pamernya. Senyum riang itu ku yakin masih terlihat dari wajah manisnya._

_ "wah... kau semakin pintar... tapi jangan seperti mama mu ya... terkadang menyebalkan"_

_ "hey... jangan ajari anakmu tak sopan padaku ya"_

_ "anak kita... dia juga anakmu, sayang ku"_

_ "tapi dia lebih mirip denganmu"_

_ "mata mereka mirip denganmu"_

_ "hanya itu yang mirip"_

_ "ada lagi yang mirip denganmu"_

_ "apa?"_

_Aku melihat ke arah pria itu, tapi lagi-lagi aku masih tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lepas._

_Pria itu hanya diam. Kulihat wajahnya semakin mendekat. Dan di akhiri dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir ku. Tangannya memegangi belakang kepalaku. Ciuman manis nan lembut. Sempat aku terbuai dengan ciuman itu. Ciuman yang entah kenapa aku rindu. Ku balas ciuman lembut itu perlahan. Tanganku melingkari bahunya. Jantung ku berpacu lebih cepat sekarang._

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

**End of Kurapika's Dream**

"ah!... hh... hh..." Kurapika segera membuka mata.

Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah gordyn kamar. Kurapika melihat sekitar, bukan pemandangan yang biasa ia lihat di kamarnya.

_"ah ya... aku di apartemen baru ku... aku masih belum terbiasa dengan semua ini"_ pikirnya.

Kurapika kembali melihat sekitar. Anak-anak masih di buai dunia mimpi indah mereka. Kurapika mengelus rambut dan mengecup lembut pipi mereka. Kemudian ia membenarkan selimut mereka. Ia melihat jam yang ada di layar Hpnya.

"baru jam 06:30... masih terlalu pagi untuk mereka bangun" gumamnya.

"eh? Suara air?... ah... mungkin pria menyebalkan itu sedang di kamar mandi" Kurapika baru saja mau bangun saat ia mendengar suara air.

Gadis itu kembali duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Ia menunduk dalam.

_ "hhh... mimpi itu lagi... ku pikir aku tak akan memimpikan itu lagi... tapi ternyata... dan kenapa kali ini harus mimpi tentang hal itu?... semua terasa lebih nyata... sentuhannya, hembusan nafasnya, belaian tangannya... aaahhh... aku semakin gila..."_ pikir gadis itu.

Ia coba mengingat wajah pria itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Yang bisa ia ingat hanya sentuhan lembut bibir itu di bibirnya. Kurapika menyentuh bibirnya pelan.

"ahhh... ini semua gara-gara si Kuroro bodoh itu" rutuknya kesal.

"kenapa? Kau ingat kejadian kemarin? Kau mau mengulanginya?" tanya Kuroro santai.

Kuroro baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia hanya memakai sebuah celana panjang dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang di pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut hitamnya. Tubuh atletisnya di biarkan begitu saja terekspos.

"cih! jangan bercanda!"

"bilang saja kalau kau mau lagi"

"sudah kubilang berhenti berca... eh? Kyaammmpphhh..." gadis itu melihat Kuroro. Dan baru menyadari penampilan Kuroro.

Kuroro segera bergerak cepat dengan menutup mulut gadis itu.

"jangan teriak... kau mau anak-anak bangun?"

"hhhmmmm!... hhhmmm!" Kurapika melihat pria itu.

"apa? Eh? Ya... maaf..." Kuroro segera melepas tangannya.

"kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu, baka! Cepat pakai bajumu!" sambar Kurapika kemudian.

"aku baru selesai mandi... lagipula aku tak sepenuhnya telanjang... kenapa kau yang panik? Kau tergoda?"

"jangan sembarangan! Minggir! Aku mau ke kamar mandi"

Kurapika mendorong tubuh Kuroro dengan kasar. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan hendak beranjak.

Kuroro yang sempat terdorong, dan melihat Kurapika. Ia segera menahan langkah gadis itu, menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?!" Kurapika melihat Kuroro. Ia memberontak.

"kenapa? Kau takut? Ternyata kau sama saja dengan wanita lain... tetap kalah dari pria" sindir Kuroro, tenang.

"lepaskan aku, baka!"

"ssstt... sudah kubilang jangan teriak-teriak... nanti anak-anak terbangun, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mereka bangun"

"dan jangan remehkan aku! Aku bisa kalahkan kau!" ancam Kurapika.

Kuroro hanya diam. Ia perhatikan wajah gadis pirang itu lekat-lekat. Sorot mata onyxnya tak meninggalkan setiap inchi wajah gadis itu. mata kucing indahnya yang membingkai indah bola mata saphirrenya, pipi mulusnya yang bak porselen, bibir ranumnya yang baru saja kemarin ia curi ciumannya. Kuroro mendekati wajah gadis itu, pelan.

Kurapika melihat Kuroro yang semakin mendekat, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, samar terlihat semburat merah di pipinya, walau hanya sekilas. Kuroro menarik wajah gadis itu kembali menghadap wajahnya. Mengangkat dagunya perlahan lagi, berniat untuk menggodanya lagi.

"mama... papa..." suara serak mengintrupsi mereka.

"Al!" Kurapika segera melihat anaknya itu.

Al mengucek-ngucek matanya, ia duduk menghadap mereka.

"mama papa lagi apa?" tanyanya polos.

"minggir" Kurapika mendorong Kuroro, kasar.

Kuroro kembali duduk. Ia melihat Al dan mengacak rambut anak itu yang memang sudah berantakan.

"ohayou" sapa Kuroro, santai.

"ohayou! Al mau mandi sama papa!" anak itu segera lompat ke dalam pelukan Kuroro.

"papa baru selesai mandi tadi... kamu di mandiin mama aja ya"

"hmm... um! Ayo mandi mama" al melihat ke arah Kurapika.

"yah... ayo..." Kurapika segera menggendong tubuh mungil Al dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Kuroro melihat mereka yang menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

_"hm... menarik... tak kusangka wanita galak sepertinya bisa juga berlaku seperti wanita biasa... aku mau tahu reaksinya yang lain kalau dia ku beri 'hukuma' lain"_

Sebuah senyuman penuh arti terukir indah di wajah tampan Kuroro. Tatapan yang begitu intens tak pernah lepas dari pintu kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan hitam Kuroro kini melaju cepat menembus keramaian kota York Shin. Kurapika ikut dalam mobil sedan itu. Mereka baru saja selesai mengantar Al ke sekolah barunya sedangkan Ares di tinggalkan bersama bibi Mito di apartemen mereka.

**Flashback**

**Ruang guru dan kepala sekolah**

"jadi kalian sudah membawa semua data yang kami perlukan?" seorang pria paruh baya dengan sedikit jenggot di dagunya melihat ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"yah... ini data-data kami dan data Al anak kami" Kuroro menyodorkan sebuah map coklat yang dari tadi berada di tangannya.

Pria paruh baya itu menerima map coklat tersebut dan melihat isinya, mencermati setiap data yang tertera dalam map itu dengan teliti. Beberapa kali ia melirik ke arah Kurapika dan Kuroro dan kembali melihat data-data mereka.

"jadi bagaimana? Apa semua data yang kami bawa sudah lengkap?" Kurapika melihat pria paruh baya itu.

"yah... semua data yang kalian bawa sudah lengkap, tuan Lucifer... tapi maaf, ada yang mau saya tanyakan sebelumnya, saya harap anda tidak tersinggung, nyonya Lucifer"

"apakah itu berkaitan dengan mata ku?" tanya Kurapika tenang.

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan.

"aku pikir itu tak ada kaitannya, mungkin ini pertanyaan yang muncul karena rasa perasaan anda... tapi saya tak akan tersinggung atau marah... mata ini adalah keturunan dari gen kakek dari kakek ku... gen ini hanya menurun kepada ku dan anak kami yang kedua, Ares" jelas Kurapika tenang.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"aku harap ini tak mengubah keputusan anda untuk menerima Al di sekolah ini... karena kalau memang iya, aku akan sangat sedih"

"tentu tidak, nyonya... seperti kata anda tadi, itu hanya saya tanyakan hanya karena rasa penasaran saya sendiri... kami akan sangat senang menerima anak anda untuk bersekolah di sini"

"saya akan menjelaskan beberapa aturan dan informasi umum di sekolah ini... sekolah di mulai jam 9 pagi dan berakhir jam 3 siang, dan di buka dari senin sampai jumat. Kami juga hanya akan memperbolehkan anak-anak di jemput oleh orang tua atau walinya, tapi bila anak anda di jemput oleh walinya, salah satu dari kalian harus menguhubungi pihak kami sebelumnya... bila kalian telat jemput, silakan hubungi kami dan kami akan menunggu kalian jemput sampai pukul 5 sore... di sini anak-anak akan mendapat pelajaran dasar, seperti baca, tulis, hitung. Selain itu juga kami akan mengajarkan kemandirian terhadap anak anda. Sekali dalam seminggu anak-anak juga di ajari tentang membuat karya sederhana, biasanya pelajaran itu di berikan di akhir minggu. Setiap 3 bulan sekali sekolah kami mengadakan acara sederhana untuk melatih keberanian anak-anak agar bisa tampil di depan orang banyak, acaranya biasanya berupa pentas tari atau menyanyi, semua anak di harapkan keikutsertaannya. Dan acara ini termasuk dalam kurikulum jadi kalian wajib datang dan berpartisipasi, tapi kalian juga boleh mengajak keluarga lain untuk menonton acara ini. kira-kira itu informasi dasar yang bisa kalian ketahui... ada yang ingin di tanyakan?"

"untuk seragam, apa ada seragam di sekolah ini?"

"ah... maaf saya lupa menerangkan tentang itu, nyonya" pria paruh baya itu bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah lemarinya yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya.

"tentu ada seragam di sini tapi hanya berupa sebuah kaus dan topi, seragam ini di pakai di hari senin dan rabu. Kalian juga kami berikan sebuah jersey yang kalian harus bawakan setiap hari" pria paruh baya itu memberikan sebuah seragam ke Kurapika.

"sou... arigatou..."

"douita... selamat datang dan selamat bergabung di sekolah kami" pria itu mengulurkan tangan kepada mereka.

Kuroro dan Kurapika segera menyambut tangannya dan membalas salam pria itu.

**End of Flashback**

"nee... apa Al akan baik-baik saja di sana?"

"apa sekarang kau jadi tipe ibu yang terlalu cemas dengan anak sendiri?"

"bukan itu... Al belum pernah bertemu dengan teman sebayanya... apa dia bisa beradaptasi?"

"dia bisa beradaptasi dengan baik dengan kita, kenapa harus tak bisa dengan teman sebayanya?"

"yah... memang... mungkin kau benar, aku terlalu cemas"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak Kuroro dan Kurapika tinggal di apartemen baru mereka dan berakting seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia, tepatnya ini adalah hari kesepeluh mereka di sini. Mereka bisa beradaptasi dengan para penghuni apartemen yang lain, termasuk dengan tetangga kanan-kiri mereka, pasangan Luis dan Maria juga pasangan tua Tachibana. Terkadang dua pasangan itu main ke tempat mereka untuk sekedar berkunjung atau bermain bersama dengan Al juga Ares.

Hari ini rencananya akan di adakan pesta kecil di apartemen Luis. Ini adalah ide dari Maria. Dia bilang ini adalah pesta penyambutan untuk Kuroro dan Kurapika. Beberapa tetangga ikut di undang dalam pesta penyambutan sederhana ini, termasuk pasangan Laura, Mai dan Sawa, tak lupa juga pasangan Tachibana.

TING TONG!

Suara bel membahana di lorong apartemen.

"ya... sebentar!" suara ramah dari dalam menjadi jawaban dari bel tersebut. Di barengi dengan suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekati pintu.

"irrashai!" sapaan ramah segera menyambut sang tamu yang telah menunggu di balik pintu.

"eh? Ya... arigatou" Kurapika yang terkejut sempat mundur sedikit. Lalu tersenyum ramah.

"wah... raja dan ratu pesta sudah datang... silakan" Maria membuka jalan dan mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"jangan berlebihan... permisi" Kurapika melangkah masuk. Di ikuti Kuroro.

"jangan sungkan, anggap rumah sendiri"

"arigatou... ah ya... ini... bingkisan untuk kalian" Kurapika segera mengambil kantong kertas yang di bawa Kuroro tadi.

"apa ini? ya ampun... kenapa kalian beri kami bingkisan?"

"tanda terima kasih karena sudah mau mengadakan acara penyambutan untuk kami"

"jangan terlalu sungkan seperti itu, Kurapika... kami hanya mengadakan pesta sederhana, lagi pula Maria paling suka pesta" suara berat Luis terdengar, tak lama sosoknya munculnya dari balik dapur.

Kuroro menundukan kepala pelan tanda sopan.

"tapi tetap saja kami tak enak... dan lagi pesta ini di adakan di tempat kalian bukan tempat kami... ini pasti merepotkan"

"kami tak merasa kerepotan kok kurpika-chan" Maria merangkul tubuh Kurapika.

"tapi..."

"sudah... hentikan semua basa-basi ini... lebih baik kita mengobrol santai di ruang tamu sambil menunggu tamu yang lain"

"itu ide bagus sayang... ayo, Kurapika-chan" ajak Maria.

Mereka berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan duduk di sana. Kurapika duduk manis di sebelah Kuroro.

"ngomong-ngomong, di mana malaikat kecil kalian?" Luis membuka percakapan.

"mereka ikut bersama bibi Mito dan adik ku"

"eh? Apa karena ide ku mereka jadi di ungsikan?"

"bukan... awalnya aku berniat untuk membawa mereka ikut, tapi bibi Mito bilang kalau ia kangen dengan mereka dan meminta izin untuk membawa mereka ke rumahnya... mungkin mereka akan menginap di sana malam ini"

"'wah... kalian bisa bebas berdua saja dong malam ini" goda Maria.

"eh? Kami kan sekarang ada di sini, jadi kami tak berdua"

"kalau begitu pestanya jangan terlalu lama biar kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih lama"

"tak usah seperti itu"

"jangan malu-malu... pasti sulit ya menemukan waktu berdua di saat kalian sudah punya anak, punya 2 lagi"

"bukan masalah kok"

"lagi pula aku tak suka berdua saja dengannya, berbahaya" gumam Kurapika.

Mendengar gumaman Kurapika tadi membuat sebuah senyuman lain dari Maria. Ia salah mengerti maksud Kurapika tadi. Kuroro hanya melirik Kurapika dan bersikap biasa.

"seberbahaya itukah suamimu?" goda Maria.

"hm? Eh... ya... begitulah"

_"sangat berbahaya sampai ingin ku bunuh setiap kali kami hanya berdua"_ pikir Kurapika.

"sou... memang seberbahaya apa?" selidik Maria.

"bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?"

_"aku ingin mencabiknya menjadi bagian kecil-kecil, membuatnya tersiksa atau apapun untuk membalas semua perbuatannya pada klan ku" _pikir Kurapika lagi.

Kurapika tak sadar semua jawaban rancunya mengahasilkan sebuah pikiran lain di benak Luis dan Maria.

"kenapa kalian tersenyum seperti itu? apa ada yang lucu?"

"bukan apa-apa" senyum masih terkembang.

TING TONG!

"ah! Itu pasti yang lain... aku sambut mereka dulu ya... kalian santai saja di sini" Maria beranjak pergi.

"aku juga mau ke dapur sebentar ya"

"eh? Ya" jawab Kurapika, masih dengan kebingungannya.

"tak ku sangka kau bisa sebodoh itu juga... apa karena terlalu lama bergaul dengan Gon, membuatmu tertular kepolosannya?" ucap Kuroro saat Luis dan Maria telah meninggalkan mereka.

"aku tak bodoh... memang apa yang salah dengan jawaban ku? memang berbahaya kalau kita hanya berdua seperti sekarang karena hasrat ku untuk membunuh mu semakin besar"

"ternyata secerdas apapun kau, masih saja ada yang tak kau mengerti"

"hey! Jangan bicara seakan-akan aku ini anak bocah" protes Kurapika.

"kau memang bocah"

"aku bukan bocah, pak tua"

"Leorio mu itu jauh terlihat lebih tua daripada aku, nak"

"hey... berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu atau..."

"atau apa? Kau mau memberi ku hukuman? Silakan... aku mau tahu apakah hukuman darimu jauh lebih baik dari hukumanku tempo hari?" potong Kuroro.

Kurapika diam sebentar. Dia kembali teringat dengan 'hukuman' yang di maksud Kuroro.

"eh? Dasar mesum" gadis itu segera menjauh.

"tapi kau terlihat menikmatinya... menikmati setiap perlakuan ku, nyonya Lucifer"

"jangan mimpi! Beruntung aku tak mem... eh?" Kurapika melihat ke arah Kuroro, dan menyadari kalau pertengkaran mereka telah menjadi tontonan banyak pasang mata.

"kalian dengar?" tanya Kurapika.

Entah kenapa, beberapa hari terus bersama Kuroro membuat kepekaannya terhadap lingkungan sekitar sedikit menurun. Semua perhatiannya terlalu terpusat di sekitar Kuroro.

"apa kehadiran kami mengganggu kalian?" tanya Laura.

"eh? Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!"

"senang mendengarnya"

"pasangan muda memang beda ya, sayang" istri Tachibana angkat bicara.

"yah... memang"

"nee... karena semua orang sudah lengkap mari kita mulai pestanya... tapi mungkin lebih baik kita makan siang dulu ya" interupsi Luis.

"eh? Ya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurapika dan Maria kini tengah berada si dapur, mencuci semua piring kotor mereka tadi. Hanya terdengar kucuran air keran di antara mereka.

"anoo... terima kasih untuk hidangannya hari ini... itu sangat enak... apa kau yang masak itu?" Kurapika membuka pembicaraan.

"kau suka? Bagus lah... um-um... bukan aku yang buat itu... Luis yang memasak semua ini... aku payah dalam hal memasak" aku Maria, malu.

"wah... Luis-san pintar memasak ya?"

"um! Dia sangat pintar memasak... dia koki terbaik!"

"yah... bisa ku bayangkan itu"

"yah... tapi sebaliknya... aku koki terpayah di dunia"

"aku juga tak pintar memasak... baru saja kemarin Kuroro mengeluh tentang makanan buatan ku... dia bilang makanan ku aneh"

"eh? Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat sangat terampil mengurus rumah dan anak-anak"

"mungkin itu memang benar, kecuali untuk urusan masak... aku bukan ahlinya... dari dulu aku tak pintar masak"

"wah... ternyata ada juga istri yang tak pintar masak... aku jadi lega"

Kurapika hanya tersenyum dan kembali mencuci piring.

"hey... kalian terlihat asik, boleh kami ikut gabung?" Sawa melihat mereka,

"eh? Kami hanya mengobrol sedikit" jawab Kurapika.

"tentang apa? Kami juga ingin ikut ya... di ruang tamu para suami sedang asik mengobrol"

"ya... silakan"

"apa orang tua sepertiku juga boleh ikut bergabung?" nyonya tachibana melihat mereka.

"tentu saja Saeko-san... kami juga mau dengar pendapat anda" Maria segera merangkul tangan wanita paruh baya itu.

"memang kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"soal kemampuan kami memasak... aku merasa malu karena Luis jauh lebih hebat dalam hal memasak daripada aku... dan ternyata Kurapika juga begitu"

"owh... itu wajar... apalagi kalian menikah di usia muda... dulu aku juga begitu, mungkin jauh lebih parah, karena dulu aku sering memecahkan piring dan merusak peralatan dapur lainnya"

"eh? Benarkah?"

"begitulah... hampir setiap bulan kami harus membeli perlengkapan dapur"

"di usia pernikahan kami yang kedua baru aku bisa memasak makanan kesukaan suamiku dan mendapat pujian darinya... berawal dari situlah aku mulai suka dan makin mencintai memasak... apalagi saat anak-anak kami juga terlihat senang saat makan masakan buatan ku, itu rasanya sangat membahagiakan" tambahnya lagi.

"wah... senangnya... kalian pasangan yang harmonis ya... aku iri" celetuk Sawa.

"y... kalian juga sangat serasi" kali ini pendapat dari Mai.

"kalau aku lebih iri dengan kecantikan Saeko-san yang masih terawat sampai sekarang, apa rahasianya?"

"tak ada rahasia khusus, Maria-chan... kau hanya perlu menikmati setiap detik hidupmu, itu lah yang namanya kebahagian sejati"

_"menikmati hidup? Apa aku bisa melakukan itu sekarang? Keadaan ku sekarang lebih cocok di katakan aku di permainkan oleh hidup ku sendiri" _pikir Kurapika.

"tapi bicara tentang serasi, ada pasangan serasi lain di sini... bahkan mungkin lebih serasi daripada aku dan suami"

"ah ya juga... pasangan serasi lainnya" Laura mengiyakan, di ikuti yang lain yang segera melihat Kurapika.

"eh? Apa? Aku?"

Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"kalian salah... kami tak seperti yang kalian kira"

"kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi, Kurapika-chan... semua yang melihat kalian juga pasti berpikir seperti itu... apalagi kalian sudah memiliki dua orang putra yang tampan dan lucu... kau pasti bahagia sekarang"

"ada mereka sekarang memang membuatku lebih bahagia... semua tingkah pola polos mereka membuatku santai"

"ahh... senangnya... aku jadi ingin cepat punya anak" Maria mengelus perutnya.

"kami juga" Laura dan Mai ikut mengelus perut mereka masing-masing.

"Sawa juga dalam beberapa bulan ke depan akan punya anak, buat aku makin iri saja" Laura melirik temannya itu.

"eh? Sawa-san sedang hamil? Omedetou" ucap Kurapika dan Maria bersamaan.

"yah... ini masuk bulan kedua... arigatou... semoga kalian juga cepat punya ya"

"amiin" mereka bertiga berucap senang.

"tapi tetap saja aku masih iri dengan keserasian pasangan Lucifer ini" Sawa kembali berujar.

"eh? Kembali bahas tentang aku?"

"tentu saja"

"kami tak seserasi itu... masih banyak yang berpikir kami kakak-adik saat berjalan berdua, begitu juga kalian"

"itu karena penampilan mu dari luar... gaya pakaian dan bentuk tubuhmu tak terlihat seperti ibu dengan dua anak... jadi kami pikir kalian kakak-adik"

"hmmm... waktu itu juga Kuroro pernah bilang seperti itu padaku" Kurapika mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"yah... cobalah pakai pakaian yang terlihat lebih dewasa... kasian Kuroro, dia bisa di sangka menikahi anak kecil"

_"jadi itu maksud helaan nafasnya waktu itu"_

"kau bisa pakai gaun-gaun sederhana untuk keluar... atau beberapa baju lain yang terlihat lebih feminim... jangan terus-terusan pakai celana jeans dan kaus"

"eh? Gaun? Aku tak punya gaun"

"benarkah?!" mereka semua terkejut dan sontak teriak.

"ada apa ini? kalian terdengar ramai sekali" Luis melihat mereka.

"daripada kalian ramai di sana, lebih baik kalian ikut bergabung dengan kami tuan putri" Peter, suami Laura melihat mereka.

"baik... kami segera kesana"

"nee... nee... Kuroro-kun" Maria segera duduk di dekat Kuroro.

"ada apa?" tanya Kuroro ramah.

"apa benar Kurapika tak punya gaun?"

"begitulah... aku hanya sekali melihat dia memakai gaun... gaun pernikahan kami"

"eh? Benarkah? Ya ampun... jadi selama ini dia pakai baju seperti apa?"

"seperti yang sekarang dia pakai"

"wah... pantas saja selama ini kalian masih di anggap kakak-adik... kau harus sering pakai baju yang terlihat feminim, Kurapika-chan"

"apa itu penting? Aku tetap saja wanita dalam baju apapun aku"

"aku meragukannya" celetuk Kuroro dan Maria hampir bersamaan.

"eh?" Kurapika melihat mereka.

"apa kau masih saja meragukannya setelah dia memberimu dua orang putra, Kuroro-kun?"Peter meliriknya.

"tak ada perkembangan dan pertumbuhan yang menjajikan darinya... apalagi dengan penampilannya selama ini, dia lebih cocok di panggil adik laki-laki ku daripada istriku"

Mendengar jawaban santai dari Kuroro membuat para suami yang lain tersenyum simpul.

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan telak di ulu hati Kuroro mendarat dengan mulus dari siku kuapika.

"uhuk... uhuk..."

"berhenti bicara macam-macam, Kuroro-kun" sebuah tatapan tajam terpancar dari Kurapika dan setiap penekanan yang dalam di setiap kata-katanya cukup menjadi bukti kekesalan gadis itu.

Kuroro hanya menatap gadis itu. Tenang.

"eh? Kurapika-chan... kenapa kau memukulnya seperti itu? kasian kan Kuroro-kun"

"tenang saja... dari awal 'pernikahan' kami dia harus siap dengan pukulan dan tendangan, kapan pun itu" jawab Kurapika. Dingin.

"eh?"

"lagi-lagi kau melanggar janji kita, nona Kuruta" bisik Kuroro pelan.

Kurapika hanya melirik ke arah Kuroro. Tatapan menantang terlihat di sana.

"hey... hey... bagaimana kalau kita mulai permainan kali ini?" usul Maria.

Kuroro dan Kurapika kembali melihat ke arah Maria.

"aku, Sawa dan Laura sudah merancang suatu permainan untuk pesta kita kali ini"

"permainan apa? Kenapa kalian tak libatkan aku juga?"

"gomen Mai-chan... saat kami merancang permainan ini kau sedang pergi bersama suamimu, Gill"

"sou... tak apa... jadi permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan?"

"nama permainannya adalah 'Ask Lucifer'" jawab Sawa santai.

"eh? Kami?"

"tentu saja, Kurapika-chan... kalian bintang utama pesta ini"

"ok... akan kami jelaskan pertarurannya... dalam permainan ini semua jenis pertanyaan hanya di tujukan pada pasangan Lucifer... boleh kalian jawab secara pribadi atau pun atas nama kalian berdua... kalian harus menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan jujur, kalau kalian ketahuan berbohong kalian akan di berikan tantangan yang harus kalian lakukan sebagai hukuman" jelas mereka bertiga secara bergantian.

"hmm... seperti permainan truth or dare"

"tepat sekali, Kurapika-chan... kau memang pintar"

"lalu bagaimana kalian tahu kalau kami tidak berbohong?"

"kalau untuk itu kami sudah siapkan ini" Laura membawa sebuah kotak berukuran kotak sepatu ke hadapan mereka.

"apa ini?"

"lie detector"

"kalian sudah menyiapkan sampai sejauh ini?"

"ini hanya alat bekas di salah satu koleksi ayahku... dan ku pinjam ini"

Kurapika hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dia hanya tak habis pikir dengan semua tindakan tetangganya ini.

"jadi, apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Sawa.

"baiklah"

"Kuroro-kun... apa kau siap?"

"apa aku punya pilihan?"

"baiklah... kita mulai... kalian taruh tangan kalian dia atas lie detector itu... kami akan memutar botol ini untuk menentukan siapa yang akan bertanya pertama kali"

Kuroro dan Kurapika menuruti perintah Maria dengan tenang. Di taruhnya tangan mereka di atas alat itu dan menunggu. Botol sudah di putar, berputar dengan cepat dan berhenti di depan Gill.

"aku ya? Hmmm... ini untuk Kuroro... apa yang membuat mu tertarik pada istrimu pertama kali?"

"mata merahnya"

Jawaban Kuroro tadi mampu membuat Kurapika kembali melirik ke arahnya. Dia menatap pria itu dengan penuh amarah.

"matanya memang indah... kalau begitu, Kurapika-chan..."

"stop! Hanya boleh ada satu pertanyaan dalam setiap sesi" Laura menginterupsi gill.

"eh?"

"simpan pertanyaan mu untuk bagianmu nanti"

Botol kembali di putar. Kali ini berhenti di depan Sawa.

"giliranku... bagaimana kalian pertama kali bertemu?"

"kami bertemu di toko buku... waktu itu aku masih duduk di bangku SMP... dan saat itu aku bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan ini"

"kami punya hobby yang sama... berawal dari itu kami mulai dekat dan sering berjanji bertemu di luar untuk membahas buku atau hanya sekedar bertemu"

"wah... wah... kalian bertemu di usia yang sangat muda ya"

Botol kembali di putar. Peter yang mendapat giliran pertama.

"aku? Hmmm... di mana ciuman pertama kalian?"

"Peter... kau langsung pada intinya ya?"

"pertanyaan apa pun di perbolehkan kan, Luis?"

_"ciuman pertama? Sial! Kemarin kami tak sempat membahas soal ini... kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang ini?"_ gerutuk Kurapika.

"di taman... saat aku mengantarnya pulang dari kencan kami yang ketiga... waktu itu taman lumayan sepi dan aku menciumnya... karena terlalu terkejut, ia sampai tak bisa melakukan apa-apa"

_"baka! Kenapa dia malah berbohong di saat seperti ini? kebohongan ini akan segera terbongkar"_ Kurapika melihat ke arah Kuroro dan lie detector di dekat mereka. tak ada respon apa pun.

_"tak ada respon... chotto... bukankah di pertanyaan sebelumnya pun kami sudah berbohong dan sejauh ini tak ada respon dari alat ini... apa ini berarti alat ini tak berfungsi? Atau karena kebohongan ini sudah kami rancang sebelumnya jadi tak terdeteksi alat ini?"_ hipotesa Kurapika.

"wah... wah... sepertinya kau jago ciuman, Kuroro... istrimu sampai tak berkutik seperti itu"

Kuroro hanya tersenyum samar.

"kali ini giliran ku" suami tachibana melihat mereka.

"silakan Reiji-san"

"dimana kencan pertama kalian?"

"hanya berjalan-jalan keliling kota"

_"lagi-lagi tak ada respon yang berarti dari alat detektor ini"_

"dari tadi selalu Kuroro yang jawab... kau tak apa-apa Kurapika?"

Kurapika melihat ke arah Saeko dan menggeleng pelan.

"sekarang giliranku... apa kalian siap?" Laura melihat mereka.

Kurapika dan Kuroro mengangguk pelan.

"siapa yang pertama kali jatuh cinta?"

"dia" mereka menjawab hampir bersamaan sambil saling menunjuk.

TEEET!

Sebuah sirine tanda bohong berbunyi dengan nyaring di antara jawaban mereka. mereka segera melirik alat tersebut.

"wah... siapa yang berbohong?"

"dia" lagi-lagi mereka menjawab sambil saling menunjuk.

TEET!

Lagi-lagi alat berbunyi.

"kalian harus menerima tantangan dari kami"

Kurapika hanya bisa menghela nafas. Entah siapa yang berbohong dalam kebohongan ini. Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau tantangan dari mereka tidaklah sulit di lakukan.

"ini tantangannya" Laura mengeluarkan sekotak pocky di depan mereka.

"pocky?"

"hu um... kalian makan ini di masing-masing ujungnya dan akan bertemu di tengah... siapa yang bisa makan sampai bagian akhir adalah pemenangnya"

"eh? Berarti kami..."

"yup... tepat... ada kemungkinan kalian akan ciuman... kalian sering melakukannya kan?... tapi kalau kau malu, kau bisa memutuskannya di tengah dan berarti Kuroro yang menang di tantangan kali ini dan kau yang akan terima hukuman di game selanjutnya, bagaimana?"

"aku tak akan kalah... aku hanya perlu mengambil bagiannya kan?" jiwa tak mau kalah Kurapika keluar.

"um! Ini pocky kalian"

Kurapika mengambil pocky itu dan mulai menggigit salah satu bagiannya. Ia menghadap ke arah Kuroro dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tak mau kalah. Kuroro menatap gadis pirang itu dengan santai kemudian mulai mendekat.

Kuroro mulai menggigit bagian lain dari pocky tersebut dan mulai memakan bagiannya guna membunuh jarak di antara mereka. Kurapika melakukan hal yang sama, ia masih melihat Kuroro dengan tatapan persaingan, ia tak mau kalah dalam tantangan bodoh ini, apalagi kalau ia harus kalah dari pria menyebalkan seperti Kuroro. Jarak di antara mereka semakin terbunuh, helaan nafas masing-masing bisa terasa dengan jelas menyapu wajah mereka. Hanya tinggal beberapa mili jarak antara wajah mereka. Kuroro memiringkan wajahnya sedikit dan masih memakan bagiannya, bibirnya menyentuh ujung bibir Kurapika. Kurapika sempat terdiam sebentar, ia kembali mengingat ciuman gila mereka tempo hari, saat ia menyadari hal itu akan terjadi kembali ia segera menghentikan tindakannya. Namun terlambat, bibir mungilnya telah tertangkap bibir Kuroro. Sebuah ciuman kembali terjadi di antara mereka. Kali ini lebih lembut dari tempo hari, coklat yang tersebar di antara ciuman mereka dapat di rasakan dengan jelas oleh Kurapika. Kuroro kembali menjilat bibir Kurapika, berniat untuk mengambil pocky yang tersisa di bibir ranum gadis itu. Menyadari hal itu, Kurapika melakukan perlawanan, ia menggerakan bibirnya dan berniat mengambil kembali bagiannya. Dalam beberapa lama mereka terlibat dalam ciuman panas untuk mempertahankan bagian pocky masing-masing.

"... aku yang menang..." Kuroro melepas ciuman mereka dan menjulur kan lidahnya. Memperlihatkan bagian kecil pocky yang berhasil di rebutnya dari Kurapika di detik-detik terakhir.

Pasangan lain hanya diam melihat mereka. pipi yang bersemu merah terlihat di wajah para istri dan deheman pelan keluar dari para suami. Mereka tak menyangka sebuah permainan kecil nan sederhana akan berakhir dengan tontonan ciuman panas yang penuh gairah tak mau kalah.

"sial... lain kali aku tak akan kalah" Kurapika melihat Kuroro.

"akan ku tunggu... yang kali ini lebih manis dari tempo hari ya"

"diam kau!"

"ok... ok... kali ini Kuroro yang menang... kalau begitu, di giliran yang berikutnya kau yang harus melaksanakan hukuman dari kami ya, Kurapika"

Kurapika hanya mengangguk, mencoba menerima kekalahannya. Botol kembali berputar.

"giliranku ya? Hmm... melihat adegan tadi, aku jadi penasaran satu hal... jawab dengan jujur ya"

Kuroro mengangguk pelan mempersilakan Luis melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"apa kalian selalu terlibat dalam ciuman panas seperti tadi... kali ini aku ingin Kurapika yang menjawab, karena daritadi kami jarang mendengar jawabannya"

_"ciuman panas? Selalu kah? Hmm... ini adalah kedua kalinya dia memaksaku melakukan ini... dan selalu berakhir seperti ini" _pikir Kurapika.

"hmmm... mungkin...?"

"jawab dengan jelas... jangan ragu seperti itu"

"sejauh ini memang selalu seperti itu yang ku ingat"

"waahhh"

"nah... sekarang giliranku"

Semua melihat ke arah Saeko.

"mungkin ini adalah pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan oleh Gill sebelumnya, jadi maaf pertanyaan ini ku ambil... Kurapika-chan... apa yang membuat mu pertama kali jatuh cinta padanya?"

_"eh? Kenapa pertanyaan itu yang muncul? Apa yang harus ku jawab? Untuk jawaban Kuroro tadi memang bukanlah kebohongan... mata merah klan kami memang menjadi daya tariknya... tapi bagaimana denganku? Tak ada yang membuatku tertarik padanya selain dendam... tapi kalau ku jawab dengan sejujurnya maka percuma saja kami berakting selama ini... tapi kalau aku berbohong, hanya akan berakhir pada hukuman bodoh itu lagi... chotto... tadi Kuroro juga berbohong kan? Tapi tak ada respon apa pun... berarti akan aman kalau aku berbohong... aku hanya perlu menjawab asal dan tetap tenang agar detak jantungku tetap tenang" _putus Kurapika akhirnya.

"Kurapika-chan?"

"... wajahnya..."

TEET!

_"eh? Kenapa alat ini berbunyi?"_

"wah... kau yakin itu yang membuat mu tertarik pada Kuroro?"

Kurapika mengangguk.

TEET!

"Kurapika-chan... apa kau malu mengakuinya?... jangan malu pada kami"

"sudahlah Maria... ini pasti sulit bagi Kurapika... kita beri dia tantangan padanya ya... hmmm... kira-kira apa ya?"

"ah! Aku punya ide!"

"apa Mai-chan?"

Mai hanya tersenyum dan mendekati Laura, Maria, Sawa dan Saeko lalu membisik kan sesuatu pada mereka. mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti sambil melihat ke arah Kurapika.

"apa? Ada apa?" Kurapika melihat mereka dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

Laura dan Maria berlari ke kamar Maria. Sedangkan Sawa, Mai dan Saeko mendekati Kurapika dan segera merangkul tubuhnya lalu memintanya bangun.

"Kuroro-kun kami pinjam istri tercinta mu sebentar ya"

"silakan... kembalikan dia dalam wujud lain ya"

"pastinya... ayo ikut, Kurapika-chan"

"kita mau kemana?"

Alih-alih menjawab, mereka menarik Kurapika masuk ke dalam kamar Maria. Mereka segera mengunci pintu dan menggantikan baju Kurapika. terdengar beberapa kali tolakan dari Kurapika namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia bisa saja menyerang mereka, namun hal itu tak mungkin ia lakukan, mengingat mereka orang biasa dan mereka adalah wanita. Maka Kurapika hanya bisa pasrah saat mereka memaksanya untuk mengganti baju.

"Kuroro-kun... kami punya hadiah untukmu... silakan keluar, Kurapika-chan"

Kurapika keluar dengan sebuah dress sederhana dengan panjang selutut berwarna kuning gading dan tali yang mengikat ke belakang lehernya, sebuah tank top berwarna senada terlihat dari balik dress yang cukup transparan itu. Dress itu memiliki sulaman bercorak bunga di bagian atas dadanya. Rambut pirang Kurapika sedikit di tata dengan di berikan jepitan kecil berbentuk salju, membuat anting-anting panjang di kuping kirinya terlihat menjuntai dengan indah, memamerkan permata indahnya. Wajah manisnya di beri sedikit make up sederhana.

"wah... kau terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang Kurapika" Peter yang pertama memberi komentar.

"cantik kan? Ini tantangan untukmu, Kurapika-chan... kau harus tetap memakai dress itu sampai di rumah nanti"

Kurapika hanya mengangguk, tanda setuju. Ia berjalan ke sebelah Kuroro lagi.

"bagaimana pendapatmu, Kuroro-kun?"

"lumayan... aku menyukainya"

"kalau begitu kita lanjutkan lagi"

Botol kembali di putar.

"wah... giliranku... sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan ini... tapi aku selalu lupa menanyakannya... kalian ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka di depan lift dan saat kita menanyakan tentang nama mereka?" mai melihat ke arah kedua temannya.

Kedua temannya itu mengangguk dan mencoba menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan ini.

"waktu itu kalian memperkenalkan diri dengan nama belakang yang berbeda... Kuroro memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Lucifer, sedangkan Kurapika dengan nama ku..."

"kuruta" Kurapika segera menjawab.

"ya... itu... kenapa kalian memperkenalkan dengan nama yang berbeda saat itu?"

"dia sedang marah denganku waktu itu... itu adalah kebiasaannya kalau marah padaku... akan segera melupakan nama belakang ku, jadi kalau ada yang bertanya tentang namanya dia akan segera menjawab dengan nama belakang keluarganya" sebelum sempat Kurapika menjawab Kuroro segera menjawab.

"lagi-lagi Kuroro yang menjawab"

"aku hanya menjawab mewakilinya... itu di perbolehkan kan?"

"memang... ya sudahlah... kita mulai lagi"

Botol berputar dengan cepat kali ini, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, perlu waktu yang lebih lama sampai akhirnya botol itu benar-benar berhenti.

"yatta! Akhirnya giliranku... aku sudah menunggu ini dari tadi" Maria tampak bersemangat.

"ok... langsung saja... ini untuk Kurapika-chan... kau harus jawab jujur... dan Kuroro... jangan bantu dia menjawab pertanyaan ini" ujar Maria lagi, tegas.

"ok... ok..."

"itu lebih baik... aku penasaran tentang alasan kalian menikah... kalau di lihat dari umurmu dan Al, kau menikah di usia sangat muda... mungkin belasan"

"huft... muncul juga pertanyaan itu... apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"tak perlu secara detil, cukup secara garis besar tentang alasan kalian menikah"

"huft... seperti yang di bilang Kuroro, 'kenakalan remaja' yang membuat kami seperti sekarang ini... memang benar aku menikah di usia yang sangat muda, tepatnya di usia ku yang ke-16... tak ada alasan khusus kenapa kami melakukan 'itu', mungkin kami terhanyut perasaan sesaat... awalnya aku berniat untuk menghilang darinya saat tahu Al akan ada di antara kami, tapi Kuroro menemukan ku dan melarang ku untuk menghilang. Dia bersikeras untuk membesarkan Al bersama... dan inilah kami sekarang" jelas Kurapika tenang. Ia ingat semua yang di katakan Paku saat menyusun cerita ini.

Semua terdiam mendengar jawaban Kurapika tadi.

"aku yang memaksanya waktu itu... aku ingin dia jadi milik ku sepenuhnya... Al ada itu adalah benar-benar kesalahanku waktu itu... aku sudah menodainya waktu itu jadi aku tak mau membuatnya lebih menderita karena merawat anak kami sendirian di usia yang begitu muda" semua kedustaan Kuroro meluncur dengan begitu mudah dari mulut Kuroro tanpa satu kata pun yang terdeteksi alat tersebut.

"jadi itu alasan kenapa Al begitu mirip dengan Kuroro"

"yah... hanya mata yang dia ambil dari ibunya"

Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"ok... kita lanjutkan..."

TENG... TENG... TENG...

Bel tanda tengah malam telah berbunyi.

"eh? Sudah selarut ini... kita terlalu asik bermain sampai lupa waktu... sepertinya kita harus menghentikan ini sampai di sini... sebagian dari kalian harus bekerja kan besok?"

"yah... sepertinya begitu... kita lanjutkan ini nanti" Kuroro berniat bangkit dari duduknya.

"ok... oyasumi minna"

"oyasumi"

Yang lain bangkit dan mulai beranjak dari apartemen itu, termasuk Kuroro dan Kurapika. setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, mereka kembali ke apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurapika berjalan ke arah dapur. Sudah sekitar satu jam berlalu dari berakhirnya pesta di tempat Luis tadi. Kurapika kini sudah mengganti kembali bajunya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Maria tadi saat kita mau pulang?" suara bariton Kuroro terdengar dari belakang Kurapika.

"bukan urusanmu... ingat perjanjian kita? Dilarang mencampuri urusan pribadi"

"kau yang sering melanggar perjanjian kita, seperti yang kau lakukan di pesta tadi... tak ku sangka kau begitu mudah melanggar janji yang kau buat sendiri"

"urusai!... aku terlalu lelah untuk membahas ini"

"kita bicarakan ini besok dan akan ku bahas hukuman mu kali ini"

"terserah" Kurapika berjalan melewati Kuroro dan berjalan ke kamar anak-anak. Pikirannya jauh mengambang di udara, memikirkan perkataan Maria sebelumnya.

**Flashback**

"nee... nee... Kurapika-chan... chotto..." Maria segera merangkul tangan Kurapika dan menariknya ke bagian lorong yang agak sepi di lorongnya.

"nani?"

"aku tahu ini masalah pribadi dan kita sedang tak dalam permainan tadi... tapi aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan jujur"

"apa?"

"apa Kuroro tipe pria yang hebat saat di ranjang?"

"eh?!"

_"pertanyaan macam apa itu? apa hal seperti itu pun harus di tanyakan? Kenapa wanita ini begitu ingin tahu?" _rutuk Kurapika dalam hati.

"sst... jangan berisik... Kuroro jadi melihat kita" Maria segera menutup mulut Kurapika.

"tenang dan jawablah pertanyaan ini"

_"bagaimana bisa ku jawab kalau aku saja tak tahu dia pria macam apa... yang ku tahu adalah betapa bencinya aku padanya... lagi pula ini bukanlah hal yang harus di ceritakan"_

Kurapika berpikir keras, mencoba menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang cukup baik dan mampu membuat Maria puas dengan jawabannya. Namun berpikir tentang hal itu saja sudah membuatnya malu dan wajahnya mulai panas. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya akan menjawab pertanyaan sefrontal dan sevulgar ini. Berapa keras pun ia berpikir, ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang tak ia mengerti sama sekali. Baru kali ini dia merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh di muka bumi ini.

Melihat semburat merah yang muncul di wajah putih Kurapika dan ekspresinya yang tampak begitu frustasi mencari jawaban yang tepat, membuat Maria menarik kesimpulannya sendiri.

"sudahlah... tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan bodoh ku... aku sudah bisa menebak apa jawabannya... kau bisa pulang sekarang" Maria mendorong tubuh Kurapika pelan.

"eh?"

**End of Flashback**

_"sebenarnya kesimpulan apa yang berhasil di ambil Maria? Aaahhhh... kuso!... semua ini membuatku frustasi... ini misi yang paling melelahkan... aku ingin cepat-cepat menemukan para penjahat itu dan menghentikan semua kegilaan yang bagai neraka ini" _ Kurapika membenamkan tubuh mungilnya di balik selimut tebal di atas ranjang Al. Ia memejamkan mata mencoba meraih semua ketenangannya dan segera menjemput dunia mimpi yang indah. Menghilangkan semua kepenatan dan letih selama seharian ini. tak lama gadis itu terbuai alam mimpi.

**Contenyuu~~**

* * *

**Author's note #2: gimana? apa kalian suka? apa ceritanya semakin aneh? sedikit bocoran untuk chapy berikutnya, chapy berikutnya itu chapy extra yang akan bahas tentang mimpi kurapika, dan di chapy itu qiesa akan berusaha untuk masukin adegan lemon yang bagus dan rapi... mohon pengertiannya untk nunggu dan semoga kalian suka... ok... it's time for replied review!**

** : salam kenal ^^... yup... kamu orang pertama yang review fic ni... arigatou #bow... ini ud updte... hope u like it ^^**

**moku-chan: hahaha... y, chapy kemarin memang tak hot, tapi semoga adegan di chapy ini lumayan menghibur... thx udh nunggu, maaf lma updte, tpi ni udh updte lgi ko... hope u like it ^^... pinginnya c updte tratur kya kbysaan qiesa, tpi qiesa ushakan sbaiknya ya untuk kalian**

**ruina: kaya'y fic ni masih panjang... semoga kamu tetap suka dan rela nunggu lanjutannya ^^... enjoy ^^**

**astro: maaf lama... tapi udah updte... banyak adegan KuroPik ko di sini... hope u like it ^^**

**VenVir: tadaima! gomen nunggu lama... ini updte ko... hahaha... kuroro memang sedikit berlebihan di chapy 13 kemarin, tapi tak apalah... sesekali ^^... wah... terlalu ramah ya? setelah qiesa baca lagi, memang benar terlalu ramah... gomen, keasikan ketik c... awalnya memang mau killua n leorio yg buat cerita, cuma qiesa sendiri ga kuat n ga tega ketiknya, jadi batal deh XP.. cerita Paku bagus y? yokatta... qiesa paling takut buat bagian Paku, cz image dy d HxH kan begitu, jdi agak ssah mskin dy d crta... kurapika terkesan 'nakal'? kan memang karena 'kenakalan remaja' hehehehe #di bantai pika-chan... aaahh... jadinya malah awal minggu sekarang updtenya... maaf ya... daijoubu... aku juga suka tlat updte ko ^^... ohayou VenVir ^^**

**yuichi: ni ud lanjut... enjoy ^^**

**reza: wah... kamu ga komen soal kerpian fic ni lagi? apa fic ni udah mlai rapi?... hmm... kya'y fic ni ga akan terlalu bhas soal brantem mreka dh... mmang akan ada bgian itu, tapi ga akan terlalu dtil... kalo soal 'itu', sbar ya... qiesa lagi mengusahakan bagian 'itu' masuk di chapy extra nnti... sabar ^^**

**himehanako: wah... #lhat list pertanyaan# kamu bnar2 pnasaran ya... ok... akan cba qiesa jawab satu2... kurapika pelan2 akan jtuh cnta sma kuroro, cinta tumbuh karena biasa kan? ^^... masalah ribut2 mereka mngkin bakal lama selesainya, sabar... sebentar lagi dia akan sadar kok, mungkin dalam 3-4 chapy ke depan, atau mungkin lebih cepat? qiesa sendiri belum bisa tentuin, karena qiesa lhat dari prkembangan crita jga, jdi sbar ya... dlam ksus cnta mreka, ga ada yang mengakui cintanya, tapi mereka saling mengerti dan paham kalau mereka saling cinta dan peduli ^^... hmm... sebenarnya dari awal melihat mereka bersama, teman2nya udh sdar kalau mereka keluarga yang serasi, makanya mereka setuju dengan semua sandiwara ini, mungkin cuma gon yang masih berpkir ini sandiwara... orgnisasi it bkal di tangkap di klimaks crita, mreka mmang msh sbuk akting, krna akting mreka jga bgian pnting di fic ni... mereka akn jdi kluarga di akhr crta atau mngkin di sekuel fic ni... untuk itu, sekali lagi sabar... fiiuuuhh... semoga semua jawaban qiesa bsa jwab rsa pnasaran himehanako-san ^^... ah ya... salam kenal ^^**

**Author's note #3: akhirnya selesai juga sesi terakhir ini... semoga kalian suka dengan updte ni... ok... oYasuMYV minna... aaahh... lama2 qiesa jadi kaya vampire, tidur di pagi hari... minna, RnR please #gon's Sparkling eyes**


	16. Chapter 155 Kurapika's Wet Dream

**disclaimer: hxh is belong to togashi-sensei, this fic belong to me**

**title: me and you family, chapter extra: kurapika's wet dream**

**pair: KurofemKura  
**

**warning: rate M!**

**author's note: akhirnya fic ni brubah jd rate M jga... ni ptma x'y qiesa bwt adgan lemon... gmen klo krang bgus n agk brantkan, chapy ni chapy xtra yg cm jlasin ttg mmpi kurapika... agk bhub sma crta jga c... duhh... bnun jlasin'y... bca n nlai sndri aj ya... enjoy it ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 14.5 Kurapika's Wet Dream**

Semilir angin membelai wajah gadis bermata saphirre, bernama Kurapika, masuk ke setiap bagian rambut pirangnya. Aroma maskulin yang ikut terbawa angin ini sangat ia kenal. Bahkan mungkin sangat di rindukannya. Kurapika membuka mata perlahan. Pemandangan laut lepas nan biru yang langsung terlihat di depan mata. Angin laut yang begitu segar masuk dengan bebas melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Gadis itu menyipitkan mata kucingnya perlahan, menghalau sinar mentari yang terlalu menyengat masuk kamar, merasa tak cukup dengan itu ia menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Krieet...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka pelan. Mendengar itu, Kurapika segera mencari sumber suara, dan menemukan pintu di ujung kamar terbuka, kemudian masuk seseorang. Ia rasa sosok itu adalah seorang pria, tubuhnya tinggi, sosok itu yang di kenal dengan - Kuroro berjalan semakin dekat.

"ah... kau sudah bangun, sayang... ohayou" sapanya ramah. Ia duduk di sebelah Kurapika.

"_Suara bariton itu lagi. Aku kenal betul dengan suara itu, tapi aku tak ingat siapa Kuroro."_ pikirnya.

Wajah Kuroro terlihat samar di mata Kurapika. Ia hanya bisa melihat rambut hitamnya yang lumayan panjang, sampai menutupi matanya.

"eehhmm..." erangan kecil keluar dari Kurapika.

"tidurlah lagi... kau pasti masih sangat lelah dengan perjalanan kita semalam" ucapnya lembut.

Kuroro mengelus rambutnya lembut. Jemari panjang nan lentiknya bermain dengan rambut pirang Kurapika.

"laut... aku mau lihat laut" pintanya. Udara segar yang di bawa angin laut sangat menyegarkan.

"kau bisa melihatnya nanti kan?"

"sekarang... aku mau sekarang" paksanya.

"kau istirahatlah dulu, sayang" tolaknya halus.

"aku mau sekarang, ..."

"_Apa? Siapa? Siapa nama pria ini? kenapa aku tak menyebutnya dengan jelas. Tapi aku yakin betul aku mengenalnya." _Pikirnya lagi

"huft... baiklah... percuma berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala sepertimu" ia mengalah.

Kuroro kembali bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kini Kurapika bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau pria bersuara bariton itu tengah menggunakan celana panjang, kemejanya hanya di kancing setengah. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahunya yang tampak atletis. Samar terlihat juga otot-otot di tubuh Kuroro yang tak terlalu besar namun terbentuk dengan baik. Kurapika yakin, ia pasti benar-benar melatih tubuhnya untuk dapat tubuh atletis itu.

"masih terkesima melihat tubuhku? Bukankah kau sudah sering melihatnya bahkan tidur di atasnya?" goda Kuroro.

"baka!"

"kenapa? Tak mau mengakuinya? Dasar, gengsimu terlalu tinggi"

"urusai! Aku mau lihat laut!" sergahnya. Kurapika coba bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"ku rasa kau belum bisa bangun dengan benar... ayo tuan putri"

Kuroro membalut tubuh Kurapika dengan selimut tipis kemudian menggendongnya pelan.

"eh? Aku bisa ko" tolaknya.

"biarkan aku memanjakanmu hari ini" ujarn Kuroro santai.

Kuroro berjalan santai ke arah teras kamar. Dan mendudukan Kurapika di atas balkon. Gadis itu menghadap laut dan menikmati anginnya. Kuroro memeluk Kurapika dari belakang. Wajahnya di tempelkan dengan pipi Kurapika. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Kurapika dengan erat. Gadis itu hanya diam dan membiarkannya.

Tak lama Kurapika merasa sentuhan lembut jemari Kuroro di dagunya. Ia menarik wajah Kurapika perlahan untuk menghadapnya. Setelah tatapan mereka bertemu, walaupun Kurapika masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Kuroro dalam jarak sedekat ini. Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kurapika, membunuh setiap jarak di antara mereka dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut nan manis di bibir Kurapika. Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut. Jemari lentik Kuroro menyentuh hampir seluruh wajah Kurapika. Tangan kanan Kurapika memegangi bahu bidang Kuroro, sedang tangan Kurapika yang lain bersarang manis di atas dadanya. Mereka memperdalam ciumannya dengan lumatan-lumatan manis tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk saling mendominasi, mereka hanya menikmatinya, menikmati setiap lumatan dan sensasi yang di berikan masing-masing dari mereka. Rasanya Kurapika tak ingin hentikan sensasi menyenangkan ini, ia memeluk leher Kuroro dengan salah satu tangannya, melihat reaksi dari gadis itu, Kuroro semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia memainkan jemarinya di pinggang Kurapika, membuat gadisnya itu kegelian.

"aahhmm..." sebuah erangan tertahan keluar dari bibir mungil Kurapika.

Mendengar itu, Kuroro semakin lincah memainkan jemarinya di pinggang Kurapika. Setelah mendapat kesempatan lain, ia segera memasukan lidahnya untuk menelusuri mulut gadis itu. Kurapika membiarkan ia sebentar, merasakan sensasi yang di suguhkan Kuroro, kemudian Kurapika mulai melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka terlibat dalam french kiss sekarang. Terhanyut dengan suasana dan semilir angin laut, mereka terus saling memanjakan dengan ciuman.

Kurapika merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di bawah selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Jemari lentik Kuroro kini masuk ke dalam selimutnya, menelusup ke dalam bajunya dan menari dengan indah di atas perut gadis itu. Membuatnya geli. Kemudian jemari itu naik dan terus naik. Kini tangan itu berada di atas dada kiri Kurapika, menyentuhnya dengan lembut, meraba setiap inchinya.

"aaahhmmm..." sebuah desahan pelan kini yang keluar.

Mendengar suara kenikmatan itu, Kuroro semakin liar meraba dada Kurapika. tubuh gadis itu seakan ingat betul dengan sensasi ini. Ia membiarkannya, melingkari tangannya di leher Kuroro untuk membuatnya semakin leluasa dengan semua kegiatannya terhadap Kurapika.

Kuroro menghentikan tarian jemarinya di tubuh Kurapika dan kembali menggendong tubuh mungil gadisnya. Tanpa sedikit pun melepas ciuman panas mereka, Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya lagi. Selimut yang mebalut tubuh Kurapika terjatuh perlahan seiring dengan setiap langkahnya. Kuroro membaringkan tubuh Kurapika di atas tempat tidur empuk itu. Aroma mawar yang pertama menyeruak saat tubuh Kurapika di baringkan di sana.

"... apa aku pernah bilang kalau kau sangat cantik? Apalagi saat kau tak terbalut sehelai benang pun" Kuroro melepas ciuman mereka dan berdiri dengan lututnya. Matanya tak lepas daria Kurapika.

"dasar mesum"

"kau yang membuatku seperti ini, tuan putri" dia kembali mendekat dan menciumi Kurapika lagi.

Kali ini ciuman mereka penuh dengan lumatan yang ingin mendominasi, Kuroro tak membiarkan sedikit pun Kurapika yang mendominasi. Jemari lentiknya memasuki celah-celah rambut Kurapika, membelai pipinya, setiap perlakuannya terus membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan semakin liar. Kurapika yang terbuai dengan semua tindakannya, lagi-lagi membiarkan Kuroro yang mendominasi.

"... kau suka tuan putri?" Kuroro menatap Kurapika kembali.

Kurapika hanya diam dan menatapnya.

"Kurapika... kenapa diam? Kau tak suka?"

Kurapika menggeleng perlahan dan tersenyum pelan.

"kau masih lelah? Kita hentikan sekarang kalau kau tak mau"

Mendengar kata-katanya itu sontak membuat Kurapika kaget. Ia tak mau Kuroro berhenti. Sama sekali tidak. Kurapika segera melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kuroro dan menariknya pelan ke hadapannya.

"aku tak apa-apa sayangku... sungguh" Kurapika mengecup lembut bibir Kuroro.

Kuroro yang sempat kaget, terdiam sebentar. Tak lama ia membalas ciuman Kurapika dengan sangat lembut. Kurapika membelai lembut rambut Kuroro, memainkan jemarinya di sana, kemudian mengelus pipinya. Lalu Kurapika melepaskan lagi ciumannya. Kurapika menatap Kuroro lekat-lekat, kemudian memeluknya.

Kuroro kembali mencium Kurapika dan mengangkat tubuhnya lalu mendudukan gadis itu di atas pangkuannya. Kurapika dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh bagian sensitifnya. Selama mereka berciuman, Kuroro melepaskan pakaiannya dan Kurapika mulai memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh kejantanan Kuroro yang berada di balik celananya.

"tenang sayang... kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan ini" Kuroro berbisik padanya, menggoda.

Komentar barusan kontan membuat wajah Kurapika terasa panas dan semburat merah keluar di wajahnya. Kurapika mengangguk dan kembali berciuman. Kurapika membuka kancing kemeja Kuroro dan melepaskannya. Tangan Kurapika kembali berjalan di sekitar bahu kemudian ke leher dan berakhir di rambut Kuroro, mengelusnya. Kurapika menarik tubuh Kuroro semakin mendekat dengannya dan menciumi punggungnya, sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari Kuroro. Kuroro tampak terkejut dengan aksi berani Kurapika tadi. Kini tangannya berada di punggung Kurapika. Ia menarik kembali tubuhnya menjauh dari Kurapika lalu mencium leher dan punggung Kurapika. Dalam satu gerakan cepat ia berhasil melepaskan kaitan bra Kurapika. Kuroro kembali menciumi punggung Kurapika dan berpindah perlahan menuju dada kiri gadis itu. Tangan Kurapika melingkar di leher Kuroro lagi, kemudian ia memasukan dada kiri Kurapika ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai menghisapnya seperti bayi, tangan kanannya meraba dada Kurapika yang lain, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di atas paha Kurapika. Kurapika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah dari dalam pakaian dalamnya.

Kuroro berhenti menghisap dada Kurapika dan menatapnya lagi dengan tatapan penuh hasrat. Kembali mengangkat tubuh Kurapika dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur lagi, Ia naik ke atas tubuh Kurapika. Kaki Kurapika berada diantara perut Kuroro, dan Kuroro mulai menghisap dada kanan Kurapika ketika tangan kirinya meraba dada kiri Kurapika. Pikiran Kurapika kosong sekarang. Ia merasa pria itu memenuhi dunianya kini. Kuroro berhenti menghisap dada Kurapika lalu kembali naik ke atasanya dan kembali menciumnya. Setelah mereka berciuman, Kuroro melepaskan celana yang tengah di kenakan Kurapika, , ia dapat mencium aroma eksotis dari gadisnya itu, aroma yang dapat membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Kuroro kembali naik ke atas tubuh Kurapika dan menaruh tangan kirinya di pipi kanan Kurapika, kemudian mencium pipi itu dengan lembut. Tangannya berpindah dari pipi menuju tulang punggungnya kemudian kembali berjalan ke dada Kurapika lalu meraba dadanya sekilas, lalu kembali berjalan kali ini tujuannya adalah paha gadis itu, membelainya, kemudian kembali berjalan mengarah ke bagian tersensitif dan paling pribadi dari Kurapika, ia menyentuh bagian itu dengan lembut. Kuroro dapat merasa ada sesuatu yang basah di balik pakaian dalam gadisnya itu. Selama mereka melakukan itu, Kurapika merasa jemari lentik Kuroro berada di daerah sensitifnya, hal itu membuat Kurapika merasa luar biasa. Ia tak pernah menyadari ia begitu menyukainya. Kurapika mendesah pelan dan kemudian cepat-cepat menutupi mulutnya. Kuroro meliriknya, kmudian melepaskan tangan Kurapika yang menutupi bibir mungilnya.

"tak peelu menyembunyikan desahanmu. Aku mau mendengarnya, jadi aku tahu kalau semua perlakuanku membuatmu senang"

Kurapika tersipu malu, semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipinya.

Kuroro melepaskan pakaian dalam Kurapika, satu-satunya perlindungan terakhir gadis itu kemudian melempar pakaian dalam itu ke semabarang tempat. Kuroro berlutut di dekat daerah pribadi Kurapika. Dengan gugup, Kurapika melihat Kuroro di antara kakinya.

_"apa yang akan ia lakukan di sana?... aaahhh... god!..." _pikir Kurapika.

Kuroro menjilat bagian kewanitaannya. Tangan Kurapika menarik sprei dan mulai mndesah.

"aaahhh... sayang... aaahhh..."

Kuroro mengangkat jari tengahnya dan mulai memasukannya ke dalam bagian sensitif Kurapika, juga masih menjilatinya.

"aaahh!... sayang!.." erang Kurapika saat ia merasa jari Kuroro bergerak di dalamnya.

Kuroro memainkan jemarinya dengan perlahan lalu menggerakannya semakin cepat dan cepat. Ia bisa mendengar Kurapika terengah. Ia memasukan jari lainnya ke dalam Kurapika. Kurapika terkejut, ia merasakan jari Kuroro yang berada di dalamnya bergerak dengan cepat.

_"ini sangat menyenangkan. Kumohon jangan berhenti" _Kurapika dapat merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia menggenggam erat sprei dan mendesah cukup keras. Gadis itu telah mencapai puncaknya.

Kuroro merasa gadis itu telah mencapai puncaknya, ia menjilat tangannya, membersihkan dari cairan kenikmatan gadisnya itu. Kemudian ia kembali naik ke atas tubuh Kurapika.

"aku tak tahu kalau kau akan seenak ini" ucapnya.

Kurapika tersenyum, masih sedikit terengah. Kuroro kembali berlutut dan mulai membuka celananya. Saat itu Kurapika merasa nafasnya tercekat, ia tak bisa melihat jelas apa dan bagaimana wujud benda yang berada di balik celana Kuroro, tapi jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat dantak menentu. Ia kembali melihat ke arah Kuroro, masih tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi ia kini bisa melihat mata onyx Kuroro yang tengah menatapnya balik. Kuroro kembali ke posisi di atas tubuh Kurapika, ia memposisikan dirinya di antara kaki Kurapika.

"bisa kita mulai sekarang? Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan dan berkata.

"um... kapanpun kau siap"

Kuroro tersenyum lembut, Kurapika bisa melihat itu dengan jelas. Kuroro memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan bagian kewanitaan Kurapika. ia mulai memasukinya perlahan, hingga seluruh bagian kejantanannya benar-benar masuk. Kurapika mendesah keras saat ia merasa ada sesuatu memasukinya. Kuroro belum bergerak lagi, membiarkan Kurapika merasa nyaman dengannya di dalam.

"kau bisa bergerak sekarang, sayang"

Kuroro mengangguk tanda setuju. Ia mulai bergerak, awalnya pelan namun lama-lama mulai cepat. Kurapika kembali mendesaha, kali ini lebih keras. Ia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Kuroro.

"lebih cepat... aaah... lebih cepat, sayang..."

Kuroro menurutinya, ia bergerak semakin cepat dan semakin liar di dalam Kurapika. ia mendengar Kurapika mendesah Kurapika mendesah semakin keras saat ia menggerakan keluar masuk kejantanannya. Kurapika kembali dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari bagian dalam perutnya. Ia mulai bergerak untuk mengimbangi gerakan cepat Kuroro. Kemudian mereka bergerak bersama.

"aku tak tahan lagi!" kata Kurapika akhirnya.

"aku juga" ujar Kuroro kemudian.

Kaki Kurapika melingkar semakin erat pinggul Kuroro saat ia mencapai puncaknya untuk kedua kalinya. Kuroro memeluknya erat, merasakan puncaknya. Kemudian ia berbaring di atas tubuh Kurapika. keduanya terengah, mencoba untuk beristirahat dari kegiatan melelahkan mereka. ketika mereka sama-sama tenang, Kuroro berbaring di sebelah Kurapika, lalu menarik tubuh gadis itu mendekat dengannya. Ia masih membiarkan kejantannya di dalam. Ia mengelus rambut Kurapika lembut, kemudian mengecup lembut puncak kepala Kurapika.

"I love you, Kurapika" ucapnya lembut.

Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, ia menatap wajah pria itu lekat-lekat. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu. pria yang selalu menghantuinya di setiap mimpinya. Ia mencoba mengingat sosok itu. Mata onyxnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat, pulir keringat yang mengucur perlahan di pipi putihnya, bibir tipis yang sedari tadi selalu menciumi dan memanjakannya, dan sebuah tatoo aneh di dahinya yang semakin memperjelas siapa sebenarnya sosok pria itu. Kuroro.

"I love you too, Kuroro" ucap Kurapika akhirnya.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

"aaahh!... hhh..." Kurapika terbangun dari mimpi gilanya itu. Dia terengah, pulir keringat mengucur dengan deras di tubuh dan dahinya.

"mimpi gila apa barusan? Ini benar-benar gila... sial! Ini pasti karena pertanyaan gila maria semalam... tapi rasanya tadi aku sempat melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas... tapi siapa?" gumamnya.

Kurapika mencoba mengingat sosok pria itu. Ia bisa mengingat mata onyx pria itu, suara baritonnya saat memanggil namanya masih terngiang di kupingnya. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia ingat.

"aaahh... ini membuatku frustasi... eh? Kenapa ini?" ia melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menemukan celana yang ia pakai lembab dan basah karena sesuatu.

_"apa ini karena mimpi tadi?"_ pikirnya.

"aku harus segera mandi... sial! di kamar anak-anak tak ada kamar mandi"

Kurapika menuruni tempat tidur dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tengah dan menuju dapur terlebih dahulu. Rasa haus lebih kuat menguasainya. Suara air samar terdengar dari jauh.

_"Kuroro pasti lagi mandi... hmmm... ternyata masih cukup pagi juga" _pikir Kurapika. ia melihat jam meja yang di simpan dengan manis di ruang tengah. Baru pukul 07.00 pagi.

Kurapika berjalan ke kamar utama. Ia mengetuk pintu pelan dan menunggu, tak ada jawaban kemudian ia pun masuk. Seperti dugaannya, Kuroro sedang mandi sekarang. Kurapika berjalan ke arah lemari dan mencari bajunya.

Kriet...

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka terdengar di iringi dengan suara langkah memasuki kamar.

_"eh? Rasanya aku pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini" _pikir Kurapika, masih asik mencari bajunya.

"ah... kau sudah bangun... ohayou" sapa Kuroro santai.

DEG!

_"suara bariton itu... aku kenal suara itu"_ Kurapika yang terkejut tak menjawab dan masih diam di depan lemari.

"Kurapika?" Kuroro yang bingung melihat tingkah gadis itu berhenti di dekatnya dan memperhatikannya. Tangannya yang tengah asik mengeringkan rambutnya pun berhenti.

DEG!

_"memang benar aku pernah dengar suara itu... itu seperti suara pria itu... pria di mimpi ku"_

"hey... Kurapika?"

DEG!

DEG!

Kuroro mendekati Kurapika dan menyentuh bahunya.

DEG!

_"sentuhan ini... ini sama dengan pria itu..."_

DEG!

Melihat Kurapika yang masih tak meresponnya semakin membuatnya kebingungan. Ia segera membalik tubuh Kurapika untuk menghadapnya pelan.

"Kurapika? kau kenapa?"

Kurapika menutup mata. Mencoba mengumpulkan semua ketenangannya dan mencoba menyangkal bahwa pria di mimpinya tadi itu mirip dengan Kuroro.

Kuroro menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi putih Kurapika.

Kurapika membuka mata perlahan. Ia melihat Kuroro. Rambut hitamnya yang mulai panjang, hampir menutupi matanya. Mata onyxnya yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung. Pulir air yang turun dari rambutnya mengingatkannya pada pulir keringat yang membasahi pipi pria itu. Bibirnya yang tadi malam terlibat dengannya dalam sebuah permainan bodoh sama dengan bibir pria itu yang selalu menghujaninya dengan ciuman. Semua kenyataan itu semakin di perkuat dengan adanya tatoo aneh di dahi mereka.

_"itu benar-benar Kuroro" _pikirnya.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Kurapika menundukan wajah. Memegang dadanya erat. Mencoba tenang. Dan sekarang pemandangan yang ia lihat di depannya adalah sosok Kuroro yang tengah mengenakan celana panjang dan kemeja yang di kancing sampai setengah. Sama dengan sosok pria itu. Kurapika kembali melihat Kuroro. Kini bayangan pria dalam mimpinya itu benar-benar terlihat jelas dalam sosok Kuroro.

"Kurapika?"

"ku..."

_"I love you too, Kuroro"_ kata-kata dalam mimpinya itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"apa? Kau mau bilang apa?"

"kuro..."

Semua bayangan mimpinya kembali berputar di kepalanya. Seperti sebuah film yang tengah di tonton.

"kau mimpi aneh?"

"KURORO! KU BUNUH KAU!" teriak Kurapika akhirnya. Ia telah kehilangan ketenangannya.

"hah?"

BUGH!

Kurapika memukul telak pipi Kuroro lalu lari keluar kamar sambil membawa bajunya. Meninggalkan Kuroro yang bingung dan mencoba berpikir tentang apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Kurapika.

**Contenyuu~~**

* * *

**author's note #2: gimana? gimana? kalian suka? psti msih krang hot y? smoga yg nggu rate M ni ga kcwa ya... ni bnar2 pngalaman p1 qiesa bwt rate M, jd msih gtw hrus ktik ky gmn... maaf klo msih brantkan n abal bgt... n krna qiesa blm jgo bwt rate M jd chapy ni lbh pndek...**

**nah skarang qiesa mo bls review yg msuk ^^**

**moku-chan: yup.. d chap sblum'y mmg bnyak ssi t'y jwab... biar xan jga g pnasaran ^^, trutma adgn ranjang... jlas pika-chan bnun, dy kn blum pnah ^^... kmu ska intraksi'y? yokatta ne~~ ^^... ni ud updte... hope u like it... enjoy ^^**

**hinako katsura: qiesa jga ska pika-chan ^^... yokatta ad lg yg ska sma fic abal qiesa ni ^^... waaah... qiesa tmsuk yg aktf y? msa c? #jrg bka klo bkan bwt updte ^^;...yosh! ganbare masu! ^^/**

**kazuki: salam kenal ^^... hahaha... akhr'y ada yg bhas soal it jga... emg chapy sblum2'y tllu crtain hub drama KuroPika, it cma qiesa bwt biar yg pnsaran jga tw ttg crta mreka n bwt chapy sblum'y it emg khsus d bwt jd ltar blakang chapy xtra ni... #maaf klo pjelasan q anh... thx ud blg yg jjur n ud ska fic qiesa #bow... tnang, g qiesa anggp flame ko... ni tmasuk sran yg bgus... arigatou ^^**

**PinkyFinger212: ni udh d rbah ko ^^... smoga km ska n g mengecewakan ^^... enjoy it ^^**

**astro o' connor: hhmmmm... ky'y bwt org k3 g qiesa bwt dh... cz knflik fic ni ud lmyan bnyak mlai dri knflik btin kurapika, latar blakang Al n Ares, trs msalah pjahat it... qiesa tkut klo d tmbh org k3 jg mlah tmbh psing n kluar dri jlur crta yg sbnar'y... gmen ya... tpi mgqn it nnt ad d fic yg lain ato mngqin d skuel fic ni... ni ud updte, enjoy it ^^**

**author's note: sgitu dlu updte hr ni... thx bwt yg msih stia nggu fic ni... qiesa agk doki-doki updte chapy ni... hope u all like it ^^... ja matta ^^... RnR please**


	17. Chapter 16 Hujan X Ada Apa? X Ceroboh

**disclaimer: HxH is belong to Togashi-sensei, this fic is belong to me**

**title: me and you family?**

**pair: KuroXfemKura**

**warning: OOcness, gaje, newbie**

**author's corner: akhrnya fic ni updte jga... jjur aj chpy sblum'y it qiesa tkut2 bwt publish, krna tkut bnyak yg g ska, tpi skur dh klo msih ad yg ska n mo review... maaf klo bnyak typo n OOCness di mana2 d chapy ni... enjoy ^^ **

* * *

**Chapter 15 Hujan X Ada Apa? X Ceroboh**

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak mimpi gila Kurapika kemarin. Sejak itu waktu malam adalah musuh terbesar Kurapika dan ia jarang tidur selama ini. Ia pun menjaga jarak dengan Kuroro, termasuk di depan anak-anak.

Pagi ini ia tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka dan menghangatkan hambagaa untuk di jadikan bekal Al hari ini. Matanya terlihat sayu karena kurang tidur.

"mama... mama... Al ga bisa pakai ini" suara manja Al terdengar membahana mendekati dapur.

"pakai apa?"

"ini..." Al menunjukan dasi yang tengah berusaha ia pakai.

Dari semalam Al sudah rewel meminta untuk segera memakai baju baru yang di belikan oleh Neon kemarin. Sebuah setelan kemeja dengan corak tupai di dada sebelah kanan dan celana pendek berwarna indigo, tak lupa juga sebuah dasi berwarna senada dengan celananya yang di ikat kan pita.

"ini Al yang pakai sendiri?"

Kurapika melihat pakaian Al yang sedikit berantakan. Beberapa kancingnya tak terkancing rapi, celananya pun sedikit miring. Kurapika menahan tawanya.

"um! Sensei bilang Al harus pakai baju sendiri" ujarnya bangga.

"anak pintar" Kurapika mengelus rambut Al dan berjongkok di depannya.

Al tersenyum lebar. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya saat mendengar pujian dari mamanya.

"mama bantu rapikan sedikit ya" Kurapika segera merapikan baju Al.

Al membiarkan Kurapika, ia memegang bahu Kurapika lalu memeluknya, manja. Kurapika yang melihatnya kembali tersenyum dan mencium pipinya lembut.

"sudah selesai... Kakak Al sudah keren sekarang... tunggu di sini dulu ya... mama mau lihat adik Ares dulu"

"um!" Al segera berlari ke ruang tengah dan mengambil beberapa mainannya.

Kurapika masuk kamar utama. Ia mendekati Ares yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya dan tengah tengkurap sambil asik memainkan ujung selimutnya. Kurapika naik tempat tidur lalu mengangkat tubuh bayi itu tinggi di atas kepalanya. Suara tawa keluar dari mulut mungil sang bayi. Ia menggerak-gerakan tangannya, berusaha menyentuh wajah Kurapika.

"kenapa? Kau mau bercanda dengan mama?" Kurapika menurunkan gendongannya hingga Ares sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Ares melihat Kurapika, ia masih menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke depan, berusaha meraih wajah ibunya. Setelah berusaha dan sedikit bantuan Kurapika ia berhasil menyentuh hidung ibunya dan kemudian tertawa riang kembali.

"kau senang sekali bermain dengan wajah ku, Ares... sekarang kita mandi dulu ya... biar kau wangi, setelah itu kita sarapan" Kurapika turun tempat tidur sambil menggendong Ares.

Ia mengambil handuk Ares yang menggantung di dekat kamar mandi dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan air di dalam bathtub, sambil masih menggendong Ares ia mengukur suhu air, setelah ia rasa cukup hangat, segera di buka baju Ares dan memasukannya ke dalam bath tub.

Ares yang sempat kaget dengan air menegang sekilas, namun tak lama ia telah biasa dan mulai memainkan air yang berada di sekitarnya. Kurapika membiarkan bungsunya itu, ia menaruh bola warna-warni dan bebek karet untuk di mainkan Ares sementara ia memandikannya.

**TOK! TOK!**

Terdengar ketukan pelan dari luar kamar mandi. Kurapika yang sudah tahu siapa yang penyebab suara ketukan itu hanya diam dan masih fokus dengan memandikan Ares. Seakan tahu akan mendapat perlakuan dingin dari Kurapika, Kuroro pun masuk ke kamar mandi, ia berjalan ke wastafel dan mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal.

"da!... dadada... da!" Ares yang melihat kehadiran Kuroro segera memanggil ayahnya itu dengan bahasanya sendiri.

"kau mandi lah dulu sama mama... papa mau temani kakak Al di luar" ucap Kuroro tenang.

Seakan mengerti dengan perintah Kuroro, Ares kembali asik dengan mainan yang ada di depannya.

"anak pintar" Kuroro kembali keluar.

**15 menit kemudian.**

Kurapika tengah duduk di ruang makan bersama Kuroro, Al dan Ares. Ia sibuk menyuapi Ares, sedang Al sudah mulai makan sendiri walau masih berantakan.

"hari ini aku mau beli bahan makanan... setelah itu aku akan jemput Al" Kurapika akhirnya angkat bicara setelah sekian lama acara makan mereka hanya di isi dengan dentingan garpu dan celotehan Ares.

"sou... bawa payung... ku dengar hari ini akan hujan"

Kurapika kembali diam.

"aku juga akan pulang terlambat... Paku, Uvo dan aku mau mengurus sesuatu di luar kota"

"sou... kalau begitu hari ini aku berangkat sendiri lagi, biar aku yang antar anak-anak"

"yah... bagaimana dengan Ares?"

"aku sudah hubungi Melody... dia setuju untuk jaga Ares hari ini, jadi akan ku antar Ares ke tempatnya"

"sou"

Mereka kembali terdiam, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurapika sudah sampai di sekolah Al. Keadaan sekolah sudah ramai, banyak dari anak-anak itu yang di antar dengan mobil maupun kendaraan lain, tapi hari ini Kurapika mengajak Al jalan kaki ke sekolah.

"sudah sampai... Al masuk ya... jangan nakal..." Kurapika berhenti di depan pintu sekolah. Sudah ada guru yang menunggu di sana.

"um! Bye bye mama... bye bye Ares" Al melepas gandengannya kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kurapika lalu lari masuk ke kelasnya. Tak lupa memberi salam kepada guru yang menunggunya saat ia melewatinya.

"bye bye" Kurapika melambaikan tangan santai, lalu membenarkan gendongan Ares dan bersiap pergi.

"mama!" teriakan Ares menghentikan langkahnya.

Kurapika berbalik dan melihat Al yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya saat anak itu sudah berada dekatnya.

Al hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya, meminta Kurapika berjongkok di depannya. Kurapika kembali membenarkan posisi gendongan Ares dan berjongkok di depan Al.

Al mendekati Kurapika dan menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Ia tersenyum manis kepada Kurapika kemudian...

**CHU~~**

Anak itu mencium bibir Kurapika, polos. Setelah itu ia kembali tersenyum polos sambil melihat Kurapika yang sedikit terkejut.

"Al belajar itu darimana?"

"teman Al... banyak teman Al yang gitu sama mamanya" jawabnya polos.

"sou... sekarang Al masuk lagi ya... sensei sudah nunggu Al di dalam"

"um! Bye bye!" kali ini tanpa lambaian tangan, Al segera berlari masuk kembali.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum dan kembali berdiri. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing dan hampir terjatuh.

"nyonya? Anda tidak apa-apa?" seorang guru yang melihat Kurapika segera menahan tubuhnya.

"ah... aku baik ko... maaf..." Kurapika berusaha bangkit.

"lebih baik anda istirahat... wajah anda begitu pucat... bisa berbahaya kalau anda pingsan di jalan"

"aku tidak apa-apa, sensei... hanya sedikit pusing... setelah ini aku juga akan pulang" dustanya.

"biar saya antar ya"

"tidak usah... apartemen ku dekat sini... arigatou untuk bantuannya dan aku permisi" Kurapika segera berjalan menjauh keluar lingkungan sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jam 1 siang**

Leorio berjalan mendekati Kurapika yang tengah duduk di lobby kantor sambil memegang buku. Ia berani bertaruh 100% kalau pikiran gadis itu sedang mengawang jauh tak tentu arah. Itu terbukti dari halaman buku yang tak pernah di balik dari sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

"Kurapika" pria jabrik itu duduk tepat di depan Kurapika.

Kurapika masih dalam posisi bacanya, matanya benar-benar kosong, tanda ia tengah melamun.

"Kurapika" ia mengguncang bahu gadis itu perlahan.

Tak ada respon.

"Kurapika!" di naikannya suaranya sambil masih mengguncang tubuh gadis itu.

Masih tak ada respon berarti.

"Kurapika!" di naikan kembali suaranya menjadi sebuah teriakan. Dan tepukan pelan di pipi gadis itu.

"... eh?... ah? Leorio?... sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya gadis itu.

Leorio hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Seberat dan sepelik itukah hal yang tengah di pikirkan gadis Kuruta hingga teriakan dan tepukan di pipi yang mampu membuat gadis itu sadar akan kehadirannya. Ia melihat sekitar. Teriakan tadi sempat membuatnya menjadi tontonan.

"kenapa kau diam, Leorio? Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"itu harusnya menjadi pertanyaan ku... kenapa kau diam saja di sini?"

"aku? Aku tak diam saja? Aku sedang baca buku di sini" dustanya.

"aku berani bertaruh 10.000 Zeni... ah... tidak... aku berani bertaruh dengan semua uangku di Bank kalau kau sedang tak baca buku itu"

"hati-hati dengan kata-katamu, pak dokter"

"kau tak membalik halaman di buku itu selama 30 menit terakhir, apa kata-kata di halaman itu begitu sulit kau mengerti sampai kau tak membaliknya selama itu?"

"yah... ada beberapa bagian yang tak ku mengerti di sini dan aku sedang memikirkannya"

"berhenti berbohong... aku memang tak sepintar kau, tapi aku cukup tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong... ceritakanlah masalah mu... kita ini teman kan?"

Kurapika hanya diam.

"kau juga bersikap aneh 2 hari ini... sekarang kau datang dengan wajah yang sangat pucat... apa terjadi sesuatu di apartemen?"

Kurapika tetap diam.

"huft... baiklah... sepertinya hanya aku yang menganggap mu teman... kalau begitu lebih baik aku pergi dari sini... terima kasih untuk semuanya" pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap pergi.

**GYUT!**

Kurapika menahan baju Leorio erat kemudian memegang tangannya pelan. Ia tertunduk dalam.

Leorio menghentikan langkahnya, ia melirik gadis pirang itu lagi. Terlihat jelas temannya itu tengah frustasi. Apapun yang tengah di hadapinya kini pastilah sangat pelik, dan sedikit bnyak ia tahu siapa penyebab masalah itu.

"... Leorio..." panggilnya akhirnya.

"hm?" masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"boleh aku minta tolong?"

"apa?"

"pukul aku"

"hah?"

"pukul aku... tendang aku... hajar aku... pokoknya lakukan sesuatu pada ku"

"hey... Kurapika... sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"berhenti bertanya dan lakukan permintaan ku!"

"jangan gila! Aku tak akan lakukan itu, bodoh! Kau pikir aku serendah itu menghajar wanita? Dan lagi kau itu temanku, tak ada alasan untuk memukulmu!" Leorio berbalik melihat ke arah Kurapika.

Kurapika kembali diam, ia melepaskan genggamannya, kemudian bersender di sofa.

"daripada kau meminta ku untuk menghajar mu, lebih baik kau ceritakan masalah apa yang tengah kau pikirkan, Kurapika" kini Leorio duduk di sebelah Kurapika. lama-lama ia iba dengan gadis itu.

"kurasa aku jadi gila akhir-akhir ini" ucapnya putus asa.

"bicara yang jelas... aku tak mengerti maksudmu"

"mimpi... aku bermimpi..."

"mimpi? Mimpi apa?"

"apa aku harus menjelaskan sejelas itu?" Kurapika melihat Leorio. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya.

"ah... maaf... tak perlu sedetil itu"

_"mimpi apa? Apa Kurapika mimpi... ah... tak mungkin... dia gadis yang 'lurus'..." _pikir pria itu.

"lalu? Apa masalahnya dengan mimpi? Itu kan hanya bunga tidur" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kuroro... dia muncul di mimpiku... itu yang membuatku frustasi"

_"jackpot! Benar kan dugaan ku... pasti sang 'danchou' yang buat dia sampai frustasi seperti ini... dan sepertinya benar, Kurapika bermimpi 'itu'... kau sudah besar Kurapika"_

"hey... kenapa kau diam, Leorio?"

"ah... maaf... jadi itu yang tengah kau pikirkan... Kurapika... itu hanya sebuah mimpi... tak ada arti khusus"

"terkadang mimpi memiliki arti yang lain, Leorio"

"jangan mulai berpikir aneh-aneh... sudahlah... kembali pada dirimu yang sebelumnya... kami sangat membutuhkan ketenangan mu, Kurapika"

"huft..."

"jangan menghela nafas panjang seperti itu... ayo cepat makan dan istirahatlah... aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit"

"yah... ah ya... jam berapa sekarang?"

"1.30... kenapa?"

"aku harus jemput Ares di tempat Melody... sebentar lagi sift kerjanya..."

"sou... Kuroro tak ada?"

"dia pergi dengan anak buahnya"

"kau mau ku antar?"

"tak usah... aku bisa ko"

"kalau begitu hati-hati ya"

"yah... setelah jemput Ares aku akan belanja dan jemput Al di sekolah... mungkin aku akan terlambat kembali ke sini... kalian rapat saja tanpa aku"

"tak perlu kembali... pulang dan istirahatlah... kau butuh itu sekarang... setelah selesai, aku akan datang ke tempatmu untuk melaporkan semuanya"

"baiklah... bye!"

"bawa payung!... hey!... ah... dia cepat sekali kaburnya" Leorio melihat sosok Kurapika yang telah hilang di balik pintu.

_"apapun arti di balik mimpi itu... aku adalah orang yang paling ingin kau bahagia, Kurapika... kau pantas untuk itu... lupakan semua dendam dan teruslah melangkah"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan mengguyur kota York Shin dengan deras. Langit yang masih mendung seakan meyakinkan bahwa hujan tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Sekarang, Kurapika berada dalam sebuah taksi bersama Ares yang tidur di pangkuan. Ia baru saja menjemput Ares dari tempat Melody dan kini sedang menuju sekolah sulungnya, Al. Ia melihat jam, waktu menunjukan sudah pukul 2.30, dan sebentar lagi Al pulang.

"anoo... nanti taksinya bisa di masukan ke dalam gerbang ya?"

"baik nyonya... sekolahnya yang di depan kan, nyonya?"

"ya... dan tolong tunggu ya..."

"baik nyonya"

Kurapika melihat gedung sekolah Al. Terlihat sepi dari luar. Semua anak-anak pasti sedang berada di dalam. Taksi Kurapika masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah dan menunggu. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara anak-anak yang bernyanyi dengan kompak. Suara mereka pasti sangat keras sampai bisa menembus lebatnya hujan ini.

Tak lama bel tanda sekolah berakhir telah berbunyi. Kurapika menunggu, tapi tak ada seorang anak pun yang keluar atau pun terdengar meninggalkan kelas mereka. Kurapika berpikir, kemudian ia mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi pihak sekolah.

"moshi-moshi" sapaan ramah dari seberang.

"moshi-moshi... saya Kurapika Lucifer, ibu dari Al Lucifer... apa kelas sudah selesai?"

"ah... kelas memang sudah selesai, tapi karena di luar hujan jadi kami meminta anak-anak tetap di dalam sampai para orang tua atau wali mereka menjemput"

"sou... kalau begitu aku turun sekarang"

"nyonya sudah menjemput?"

"ya... taksi ku di parkir di depan"

"kalau begitu biar kami antar Al ke tempat anda sekarang"

"eh? Ya... maaf merepotkan"

"tak apa... tunggu sebentar ya"

"ya..." Kurapika menutup teleponnya dan melihat keluar jendela.

Tak lama ia melihat sosok Al yang sudah di pakai kan jaket di gandeng oleh seorang guru wanita. Guru itu beralih menggendong Al saat mereka harus melewati halaman sekolah yang becek. Kurapika menurunkan kaca mobil saat mereka semakin dekat.

"mama!" sapa Al terlebih dahulu.

"hy sayang" Kurapika sedikit bergeser kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

Al masuk mobil dan segera duduk di sebelah Kurapika. guru yang mengantarnya segera menutup kembali pintu mobil agar mereka tidak kebasahan.

"arigatou, sensei... maaf jadi merepotkan"

"daijoubu... sudah menjadi tugas kami... apa anda lebih baik sekarang?"

"eh?" Kurapika memperhatikan lekat-lekat guru itu. Ia ingat, guru itu adalah guru yang tadi pagi membantunya.

"yah... sudah lebih baik sekarang... aku cukup istirahat tadi" dustanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"senang mendengarnya"

"kalau begitu kami permisi"

"yah... ki o tsukette ne, Al-chan"

"um! Bye bye sensei" Al melambaikan tangan riang.

Kurapika menunduk pelan kemudian taksi pun kembali jalan menembus keramaian kota.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Kurapika sedang belanja bersama dengan kedua anaknya. Ares yang sudah bangun sejak kakaknya masuk taksi tadi tak berhenti berbicara dan menunjuk ke segala arah sambil sesekali tertawa seakan di ajak bercanda, sedangkan Al yang di duduk kan di dalam troly belanjaan pun tak mau kalah, ia terus saja mengoceh, bertanya ini dan itu kepada Kurapika atau kadang ia bernyanyi. Kurapika membiarkan mereka melakukan hal yang mereka suka, selama itu tak mengganggu kenyamanan yang lain. Walau ia harus rela menjadi tontonan pengunjung yang lain karena celotehan Al atau mata Ares dan sebelah matanya yang merah.

"mama Al mau itu" Al menunjuk pada tumpukan besar makanan kecil.

"boleh... tapi satu ya"

"buat adik Ares juga"

"adik Ares belum bisa makan itu... nanti mama belikan bubur bayi untuk adik Ares"

"buat mama"

"mama ga usah"

"papa?"

"ya udah... belikan buat papa juga"

Ia mendekati tumpukan makanan itu dan mengambil dua buah kotak. Kemudian kembali berjalan. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang harus ia beli dan butuhkan di rumah. Ia melihat troly, semua bahan makanan sudah di beli, susu dan sereal untuk Al juga sudah di beli, susu formula dan bubur bayi Ares juga sudah di beli.

Setelah yakin semua sudah di beli, ia melihat sekitar dan mulai berjalan lagi. Tujuannya sekarang adalah membeli kebutuhannya sendiri. Semua keperluan wanita. Setelah selesai dengan semua itu ia berjalan ke kasir dan membayar belanjaannya.

Hujan masih deras mengguyur York Shin city, bahkan semakin deras sekarang. Kurapika melihat keluar kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Ia merutuki kebodohannya pagi ini karena tidak membawa payung. Ia menghiraukan kata-kata Kuroro tadi dan hanya membekali anak-anak dengan jas hujan. Ia berjongkok dan melihat isi belanjaannya tadi, ia mengambil sebuah boot berwarna merah yang tadi di belinya untuk Al.

"Al ganti sepatu dulu ya... nanti sepatu baru Al basah"

"um!"

Kurapika melihat sekitar, mencari tempat duduk. Kemudian menggandeng Al ke sana. Ia mendudukan Al lalu mulai melepas sepatunya dan menggatinya dengan sepatu boot itu. setelah itu dia duduk dan melepas gendongan Ares, mendudukkannya di pangkuan lalu mulai memakaikan bayi itu jas hujan, ia rapatkan jaket dan jas hujan Ares agar anak itu tak kedinginan, lalu ia melihat Al dan memakaikannya jas hujan.

"sepertinya hujan akan lama berhenti... jadi kita pulang saja ya... Al jangan jauh-jauh dari mama ya"

"um!" Al mengangguk mantap.

Kurapika berdiri, kembali menggendong Ares dan menggandeng Al dengan satu tangan sedang tangan yang lain membawa belanjaan. Ia berjalan keluar super market dan menembus derasnya hujan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"eh? Nyonya Lucifer? Anda tidak bawa payung?" Zaburo segera menyambut Kurapika dengan cemas di lobby. Ia melihat Kurapika yang kuyup.

"aku lupa bawa tadi pagi"

"ya ampun nyonya... kenapa anda tidak naik taksi... biar saya yang bawakan ini" pria itu segera mengambil belanjaan yang berada di tangan Kurapika.

"taksinya selalu penuh tadi, jadi kami terpaksa naik bus tadi... arigatou"

"anda tidak menelepon tuan Lucifer?"

"dia ada urusan di luar kota, mungkin akan pulang telat malam ini" Kurapika berjalan ke lift.

"eh? Begitu ya... berarti saya salah lihat tadi"

"mungkin... sudah sampai sini saja Zaburo-san... aku bisa sendiri"

"biar saya antar sampai lantai apartemen anda... anda terlihat sangat pucat, saya takut anda pingsan di dalam lift"

"eh? Pucat... hanya perasaanmu saja" kilah Kurapika.

"biarkan saya antar anda nyonya"

"baiklah" ia mengalah.

Mereka masuk lift. Kurapika melihat kedua anaknya. Takut mereka kedinginan, tapi melihat mereka tampaknya sehat-sehat saja membuatnya lega.

"HATCHI!... ah... maaf..." Kurapika segera menutup mulutnya.

"anda harus segera ganti baju dan istrirahat nyonya... mau saya pesankan makanan hangat untuk anda?"

"tak usah... setelah ganti baju juga lebih baik... terima kasih untuk tawarannya"

**TING!**

"ah... sepertinya sudah sampai... terima kasih atas bantuaannya... sampai besok" Kurapika menunduk pelan.

"bye bye" Al melambaikan tangan kemudian ikut dengan Kurapika.

Zaburo hanya menunduk sopan dan membalas lambaian tangan Al, santai.

Kurapika berjalan mendekati kamar apartemennya. Selama perjalanan ia bersin-bersin terus.

"ah... sepertinya aku kedinginan..." gumam gadis itu.

"Al dingin?"

Al geleng-geleng.

"mama sakit?"

"Cuma kedinginan sayang"

Kurapika berhenti di depan pintu, mengambil kunci dan berniat membuka pintu. Tidak bisa.

"eh? Apa Kuroro benar-benar sudah pulang?"

Gadis itu menekan bel dan menunggu. Tak lama terdengar langkah seseorang dari dalam.

**CEKLEK!**

"papa!" sapa Al. Ia langsung lompat memeluk kaki ayahnya.

"eh? Al" pria itu membiarkannya dan mengelus kepala Al.

"okaeri, papa"

"yang benar, tadaima" Kuroro mengangkat tubuh anak itu. kemudian ia melihat ke arah Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya menatapnya. Keadaannya sangat kuyup, tak ada satupun bagian tubuhnya yang kering. Bibirnya menjadi biru karena menahan dingin. Wajahnya sama pucatnya dengan mayat.

"masuklah" Kuroro menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, membuka jalan untuk gadis itu.

Kurapika melangkah masuk. Melepaskan sepatunya. Menaruh belanjaan di sebelahnya.

Kuroro menurunkan Al melepaskan jas hujannya. Lalu ia mendekati Kurapika dan tanpa basa-basi ia segera mengambil Ares dari gendongan gadis itu.

"hey..." Kurapika mendelik ke arah pria itu.

Kuroro tak memberi respon yang berarti, ia segera masuk rumah sambil menggendong bayinya. Kurapika dan Al mengikuti langkahnya. Kuroro duduk di ruang tengah sambil memangku Ares kemudian melepaskan jas hujan bayi itu. Kurapika melihatnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur, menaruh semua belanjaannya tadi.

Kuroro melirik ke arah Kurapika. Kemudian ia menaruh Ares di karpet tempat ia biasa bermain dan mengeluarkan semua mainan Al di sana agar anak itu ikut bergabung bermain dengan adiknya. Lalu ia jalan ke kamar utama.

**PUK!**

Sebuah lemparan handuk kering mendarat dengan indah di atas kepala Kurapika.

"apa-apaan ini?" Kurapika segera mengambil handuk itu dan melihat ke arah orang yang melemparkannya tadi.

"keringkan badan mu" suara Kuroro terdengar lebih dalam dari biasanya.

Kurapika kembali diam, ia membalik kan badannya dan kembali sibuk dengan belanjaannya. Kuroro masih diam di tempat dan memperhatikan gadis itu.

"kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"menunggu mu selesai"

"hah?" gadis itu kembali membalik kan badan.

"kau sudah selesai?"

"yah"

Kuroro mendekati gadis itu dan segera menarik tangannya, kemudian berjalan ke kamar utama.

"hey! Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan aku"

"diam dan ikut saja denganku!" sebuah bentakan terdengar dari Kuroro. Ia tetap berjalan ke kamar utama.

Ia memasuki kamar utama kemudian menarik Kurapika ikut masuk, setelah itu ia langsung mengunci kamar itu dan menyimpan kuncinya di kantung celananya.

"kenapa kau kunci?"

"aku tak mau anak-anak masuk"

"apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Kuroro tak menjawab, ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan duduk di sana.

"katakan semua dengan jelas"

"aku tak menyangka selain menjadi bodoh sekarang kau juga berubah menjadi ceroboh"

"apa kau bilang?"

"ku bilang kau bodoh dan ceroboh" ulang pria itu tenang.

Kurapika melihat ke arah Kuroro, tangannya mengepal tanda kesal. Kalau berurusan dengan ketua laba-laba ini, ia tak bisa menahan emosinya dengan baik.

"kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu membawa anak-anak di tengah hujan deras seperti ini? aku sudah menyuruh mu membawa payung tadi pagi... apa kau benar-benar menjadi bodoh, sampai kata sederhana dari ku pun tak bisa di cerna dengan baik?" celetuk Kuroro akhirnya. Nada bicara yang terdengar lebih dalam, membuatnya seakan mencemooh.

Kurapika kembali diam, ia berpikir tentang kata-kata Kuroro tadi. Memang benar ia terlalu ceroboh membawa anak-anak di tengah hujan seperti tadi.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Kau bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini"

"tak ada urusannya denganmu"

"itu menjadi urusanku, karena masalah mu itu kau seceroboh ini... anak-anak bisa sakit karena kecerobohan mu itu"

"semua ini gara-gara kau"

"aku? Apa yang salah denganku? Kau yag bersikap tak wajar di sini"

Kurapika kembali diam. Ia tak ingin membahas ini sama sekali. Kepalannya jadi pusing karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

"huft... terserah... lebih baik kau mandi sekarang... jangan merepotkan ku dengan kau sakit" Kuroro bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke meja kecil untuk mengambil bukunya.

Kurapika yang masih saja diam berjalan mengambil handuk, langkahnya sedikit sempoyongan. Dengan langkah yang lumayan berat ia masuk kamar mandi.

"nyalakan penghangat airnya"

Kurapika tak begitu menghiraukan saran Kuroro tadi. Ia pun mulai mandi.

Sementara itu, Kuroro kembali keluar kamar dan berjalan mendekati anak-anak. Ia duduk di dekat mereka sambil membaca buku dan sesekali bertanya kepada Al tentang kegiatannya hari ini. Al menceritakan semua dengan penuh semangat dan wajah riang, seakan ingin ikut bercerita Ares pun ikut berceloteh dengan bahasanya sendiri sambil sesekali memukul-mukulkan bonekanya ke karpet.

"papa... mama mana?"

"mama lagi mandi"

"Al juga mau mandi sama mama" anak itu langsung berdiri.

"mungkin mama sudah selesai mandi sekarang"

"jangan... mama mandi lagi... Al mau mandi" anak itu segera berlari ke dalam kamar.

Kuroro hanya melihatnya dan menggeleng pelan. Ia mendekati Ares dan menggendongnya. Bayi itu melihat Kuroro lalu memukul-mukul pelan wajah Kuroro.

"kau dan ibumu sama saja... suka sekali memukul ku"

"dadadada..." ares masih saja asik memukul-mukul wajah Kuroro, semua bagian wajah tampan pria itu telah terjamah tangan mungilnya.

Kuroro menggigit pelan jemari Ares yang tengah bermain dekat bibirnya. Bukannya menangis, Ares malah tertawa riang dengan kelakuan ayahnya itu, ia malah menaruh satu tangannya lagi di dekat bibir Kuroro. Kuroro melihat bayi itu, dan menggigit jarinya yang lain. Ares tertawa semakin riang.

"kau suka?"

Ares berbalik ke Kuroro dan memainkan wajahnya lagi. Kali ini Kuroro membiarkannya.

"HUUUUAAAA!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar tangisan keras Al dari dalam kamar. Kuroro melihat kamar.

"MAMA! HUUUUAAAA!"

Mendengar itu Kuroro segera berjalan ke arah kamar sambil menggendong Ares, dan...

**Contenyuu~~~**

* * *

**author's note #2: gimana? banyak OOCness kan? gomen ya minna, buat yang ska sma Kuroro n Kuurapika... jujur, yg pling ssah itu ktik adgan mrka brantem di kmar... bnun mo ktik rspon kuroro kya gmna... dy kan bgtu... tpi qiesa ttp brusaha ko... semoga xan ska... skarang wktu'y bles rview**

**moku-chan: yah... qiesa akhirnya updte jga... yokatta kmu ska fic ni naik rate... wah... bwt it, awl'y qiesa jga mkir dy g ud tlanjang tpi stlah d pkir2 lbh baik klo blm tlanjang... agk anh jga c, tpi gtw knpa pas byangin'y c Kurapika mlah blm tlanjang... jd gtu dh hsl'y... maaf y klo bwt bnun... d chapy ni ad Al n Ares ko, d chapy2 stlah'y jga... klo soal adgan it, akan bnyak nnti... krna genre fic ni jga kan family, jd tng ya ^^**

**rerina kokuzoya: wah... km bca d akun sblum'y y? y.. q gnti akun... mmg OOCness bgt bwt adgn it, krna emg slit byangin adgn ky gtu aplg dr phak Kuroro, jd maaf ya... km ska pmbawaan'y? skur dh... ni ud updte ko, enjoy ^^**

**reza: skur dh klo gt ^^.. ni ud updte ^^**

**Venvir ch 15: waah... y ni... tlat bgt... tp gpp... hahaha... pt'yaannya nkal bgt y? ^^... nma'y jga Kepo... kmu hrus bca dong chapy brkut'y ^^... mmg, mreka b2 g sdar klo 'kemesraan' mreka itu bwt yg lain envy ^^... spa ya yg bhong? mnurut VenVir? ^^ #devil's smirk... eh? fic qiesa bwt VenVir jd ky org gila? wah... hrus hti2 ni... qiesa hrap gila dlam arti yg baik y... *emg ad?**

**VenVir ch 16: yup... ud gnti rate hehehe... yah... akhir'y d buat sdar jga... lgan krapika agk lemot soal ni #d chain jail kurapika... msuk ko review mu n ud q bles... mmg, ksian kuroro... tp itulh nsib'y.. jd hrus sbar n tbah... wah... ganbatte bwt ujian'y... nnti klo dpt nlai bgus, ksh tw y ^^... ganbatte!**

**hinako katsura: wah... jgn gtu dong... kmu ttup mta tp tw bnyak yg Typo y ^^... nah it dy msalahnya... krna tllu vlgar jd gmw d bca lg, jd bnyak typo dh...**

**yuichi: begitulah nsib'y... sbar... sbar... ni udh updte ko... enjoy ^^**

**mikyo: arigatou ^^ dan slam knal ^^**

**author's note#3: sgitu dlu... smoga xan ska ^^... RnR please ^^**


End file.
